The Blood of Ivory
by Alia Rubrik
Summary: It's strange, really, how thin the line between fear and love is. "You've almost pushed me too far." "Then take my hand, and let me guide you back from the edge." AU, slight OOC. Contains rape and abuse.
1. Prologue

_****_**Hi :) So, if you read SasuSaku stories, you may know me. If you don't... Hey, I'm SapphireRivulet. Basically, this is my new project. Updates will be spontaneous, there is no set storyline in my head, and we'll just see how it goes, aye? This story is _seriously_ not for the faint of heart. Please don't read it if you're just going to tell me I'm a horrible person. Anyway, I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make a profit from my stories. I own the plot of my stories, and my stories. They are written purely for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p>I wasn't always like this.<p>

When I was younger, I was happy. I was so happy. My family was well off, I had a little sister whom I loved, a father who cared for me… At least, I thought he had. My mother had died when I was still very young. I barely remember her.

I wonder if she would have believed me, had I told her.

When I was eight years old, my uncle Hizashi moved into our home, after a rough divorce with his wife.

When I was eight years old, my father stopped listening to me.

I was only _eight years old_ when my uncle first raped me.

**.:{}:.**

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

__**.:{}:.**

It was dark, when he first came into my room, and I was almost asleep. We'd had guests over that afternoon, and my sister, Hanabi, my cousin, Neji, and I had worn ourselves out from running around with our friends. I remember hearing my door open and close, but the lights didn't turn on. I'd thought that that was strange, at the time.

"Who is that?"

"It's your uncle, sweet heart."

"Uncle Hizashi! What're you doing in here?"

"You've got to keep your voice down, sweet heart. Daddy might wake up. I have a surprise for you. But it's just between you and me. You don't want daddy to find out about it, do you?"

"No, uncle Hizashi."

"That's a good girl."

I remember the sound of a buckle being undone, and the sound of fabric moving as he removed his pants.

"I want you to take your underpants off, sweet heart."

"Why, uncle?"

"Because I said so."

Blindly, trustingly, foolishly, I obeyed. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I'd called out to my father. I'd thought he was just going to take me in to have a bath with Neji, at the time. It had been so late when we were put to bed, the adults hadn't even thought about it.

"Sweet heart, you can't make a sound now. I won't be happy with you, if you do. And daddy will be very angry."

When he forced his way inside me, I thought he'd stabbed me. I'd started to cry, asking him what he was doing.

"This is a necessary part of growing up, sweet heart."

I didn't want to grow up.

**.:{}:.**

Nine years old, and still, every night he'd 'stab' me.

Ten years old, and I could identify his 'knife'.

Eleven years old, and I found out what sex was.

Twelve years old, and my teacher got extremely disturbed by a comment I'd made in class.

"Miss, is it normal for people to start having sex when they're eight?"

"No, it is not, Hinata. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Oh… My uncle said that it was okay."

Two weeks later, the Police came to our house, and took my uncle away to jail. I had thought that that would be the end of it.

That is, until my father came into my room one afternoon, holding a small package in his hand. He handed it to me, and I was confused. My father had never given me presents. Not unless it was my birthday or Christmas. He'd told me to open it, and I did.

Inside was a silver locket. I opened it at his prompts, and there lay a picture of my uncle Hizashi, and my cousin Neji, smiling at the camera. On the other side of the locket were the words _'Nobody loves a liar.'_

The next day, my uncle was released from prison, at my confession that I was lying.

Freedom for three weeks, before the nightmare began again.

**.:{}:.**

Thirteen years old, and my friends had admired me for knowing so much about sex.

Fourteen years old, and I started to get my period.

Fifteen years old, and my uncle made me go on the pill, complaining about 'extreme cramps'.

Sixteen years old, and I learnt how to say 'no'.

Seventeen years old, and I tried to escape one last time.

"Miss?"

"Yes, Hinata? Is there something that you need?"

"Miss, I… I need your help."

"What can I do for you, Hinata?"

"Miss, I need to get out of my house."

"Why do you say that, Hinata?"

"It… It's because… You're not going to get angry at me, are you?"

"Why would I do that, Hinata?"

"B… Because my father got angry at me… When I was Twelve and I said it… Just… Please don't think I'm lying, miss."

"I promise to listen to you, Hinata."

"My… My uncle… Since I was eight… I didn't know, I didn't understand…"

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

"My uncle has raped me almost every night since I was eight years old, Miss."

I didn't go home that night.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Good? Bad? Delete now and never touch this story again? Feedback would be lovely :)<strong>

**And honestly, I have no idea where I'm going to take this story, so your ideas would be amazing :)**

**Reviews = Air. Please don't make me choke. That would suck. Oh, and please don't favourite without reviewing :)**

**xox - SapphireRivulet  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for your positive feedback, guys :D It really means so much to me :)**

**Thank yous go to: **

_**ButterflyXelleBelle  
>EdgeofGlory<br>Eirdaru  
>RandomZombieNinja<br>my-threesome.**_

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean so much :)**

* * *

><p><em><em>**.:{}:.**

_And we shall sit,_

_As the days fly by.  
><em>

_Not a word exchanged,  
><em>

_Our silence lets us fly._

**.:{}:.**

The sun was still rising when I stepped off the plane into the chilly February air. I had barely spoken a word the whole flight, not that that was abnormal. Ever since I was twelve, ever since my father had forced me to let my rapist out of jail, I'd tended to stray more towards the shy side, especially if there were multiple people around. The confession I'd made to my teacher? It had taken me around three months to force myself to do that.

Child welfare had flown me straight out of Tokyo, and placed me in a quaint little town called Konoha, where I was to stay with a foster family. From what little I'd heard, they were now too old to have children, and wished for a sibling for their eldest daughter, who was apparently around my age.

I didn't care where I went. Anywhere was better than where I was coming from.

Oh how I would regret those words for the rest of my time.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Mr Akumu and Mrs Kasumi Haruno were welcoming when I stepped out of the taxi. Akumu had brown eyes that stood out starkly against his pale skin and hair, his slightly hooked nose trailed towards his smiling mouth. His wife, Kasumi, had green doe eyes and red hair, with soft features set in an oval face.

"Welcome, dear," started Kasumi, who walked down and embraced me in a gentle hug. "I'm Kasumi, as you may already know, and this is my husband, Akumu. Sakura – our daughter – is at school right now. She'll be back this afternoon. We'll just let you get comfortable today, alright?"

I nodded, giving her husband a wide berth as I entered their house; just because he seemed friendly, it gave me no reason to trust a man.

Their house was very sweet. It felt very… Homey. A place where a happy family lived. It wasn't a large house by any means, but it projected warmth and comfort.

"Child welfare told us that you'd requested to not have them check up on you, is that right?"

I nodded in response as she led me towards the back of their single story house.

"Sakura's room is the first on the left, the room next to hers is the bathroom which the two of you will share, and next to that is your room. Akumu's and my room is on the right. Laundry is down from our room, kitchen and dining area is at the end of the hallway. We'll leave you to get set up. Make yourself at home."

With that, she left me standing outside a white wooden door, with nothing in my hands except a wallet full of ryou. Child Welfare had refused to allow me to go back home and collect some clothing. They'd figured that it would be far more practical to just give me a whole heap of money and let myself buy whatever I'd need.

'_Time to turn over a new leaf,'_ they'd said.

Time to be a new person. With a new life, in a new home, with a new family. I was surprised that they hadn't requested I get a new name, a new face, and hell, a new fucking gender. It was all the same to me.

I took a deep breath and entered my unseen room.

It was quite simplistic, not that I was complaining. I liked it. Wooden floors, creamy coloured walls, a single bed resting underneath a large window, desk in the far left corner and a wardrobe next to the door.

Simple and sweet.

I had nothing to unpack, so I laid down on the bed, wondering what was in store for me.

If only I had known.

The sun was starting to dip back towards the horizon when a new voice entered the fray.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!"

I listened as greetings were exchanged – so different from my own house. Back there, 'welcome back' was replaced with 'take your shoes off, go to your rooms, do your homework.'

A soft knock sounded at my door, and Kasumi's voice wafted through the air.

"Hinata? Sakura's home. She's really eager to meet you. We can take you shopping and get you some clothes for school when you feel ready to come out."

"C… Come in," I said, realising with a jolt that it was the first thing I'd said to them. I sat up as a girl close to my age entered the room. Jealousy hit me like a tsunami.

She was _beautiful_.

Pastel pink tresses that framed an oval face floated down to her shoulder blades. Her skin was creamy and free of blemishes, like her fathers, while her mother's emerald eyes shone with kindness.

It didn't take a genius to figure out why she's been called 'Sakura'.

"Hey, you're Hinata, right? I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you."

I inclined my head. "You t… Too, Sakura San," I stuttered, feeling my face heat up in self-consciousness. By being in the same room with her, I could feel whatever self-esteem I possessed die like a snuffed out candle.

"You don't have any clothes, right?"

I nodded.

"How about we go shopping, and get to know each other better?"

I'd always been awkward around other people. Especially after my uncle, and my father's rebuttal. I knew how to be polite and well behaved. How to act like a lady and stay quiet. I was hopeless in any other sort of situation. My problem was that I didn't know what people wanted. Did they want to use me? Did they want me for sex? Did they want me to obey them? My uncle had made me believe that I was worthless. That the only whim I should answer to was his.

That in my world, he was God. Sakura seemed like she just wanted to be friends.

All those years ago, it seemed like he only wanted to put me in a bath.

I don't take baths anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that Gaara will be coming in next chapter... I wouldn't really know. I haven't written it yet. I'm so not use to writing without having everything planned out before hand. This is an interesting experience :) Yay for spontaneous writing!<strong>

**Hinata's a little OOC, I know, but after what she's been through, I imagine that she would be a bit bitter, no? Especially when seeing such a happy family, and being faced with such an extreme change in a short amount of time :P  
><strong>

**Please don't favourite without leaving a review. Reviews = carrots for the plot bunnies, which I am currently in desperate need of.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah, only 2 chapters and 15 reviews already? Pretty sure I'm in heaven right now... :D**

**Thank you so much to the lovely people who reviewed :)  
><strong>

_**my-threesome**__**  
>RandomZombieNinja<strong>__**  
>CharNinja LOL<br>Manga Aficinado**__**  
>EdgeofGlory<strong>__**  
>watchingtherain1<strong>__**  
>Hyuga09<strong>__**  
>ADHD kid in jail<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_I feel your eyes devour,_

_I feel them ravage my soul._

_I feel your hands on my skin,_

_As you cleave your little hole._

**.:{}:.**

* * *

><p>They were burning.<p>

My eyes reflected the hungry flames, and I felt tears prick at the rims of my orbs.

I could hear their screams. They were dying, and it was all my fault. I had told on him again – my uncle. He was in trouble again.

"You're in _trouble_," my sister sang as she skipped up next to me. She was wearing the charred remains of a white dress. Blood was spattered down the front. "He's taken me now. I keep his secret now. He touches me now." She stood on her toes and whispered into my ear. "He said that I'm his concubine, and he is God."

'_God's Concubine,'_ the wind whispered to me.

Fingers gripped my hair and pulled my head back. A whimper escaped from my lips.

I didn't like it when people pulled my hair. Hizashi would always grab my hair when he… Bedded me. To me, pulling my hair was a type of frightful foreplay. Pulling my hair was always associated with rape.

"Please let go of my hair," I begged in a whisper.

"You will never be free," Hizashi hissed back.

"_You're in trouble…"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Blood of Ivory<strong>

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Someone was screaming, and it wasn't until Sakura and her parents rushed in that I realised it was me.<p>

"Hinata, shh, calm down," Sakura said in a soothing voice as she stroked my hair. I flinched at the contact, and scurried away from her.

"No, no, please… Please let me go," I sobbed, still half asleep and delusional.

"Hinata, sweet heart, it's alright," Akumu said sweetly, approaching me and stroking my hair.

"No! I'm not your sweet heart! Please stop touching my hair!" I all but screamed at him.

"_Who is that?"_

"_It's your uncle, sweet heart."_

Terrifying memories invaded my mind, and more tears seeped from my eyes, blurring my vision.

The rustle of clothing.

His hands on my thighs, parting them.

The pain, as he 'stabbed' me.

I curled into a ball, my eyes resting on my knees, my hands buried in my hair, pulling it. "I'm not your sweet heart… You're not my God… She's not your concubine… Please stop pulling my hair…" I muttered it like a chant, as if it was the only thing keeping me sane. "Daddy, please believe me… I'm not your sweet heart… God's concubine… _She's not your concubine!"_ I don't know who I was screaming at. The ghosts of memories, perhaps?

I think I must have scared Akumu and Kasumi away, because when I finally looked up, Sakura was the only other one in the room. Her legs were curled up beneath her, and she was staring at me with her bright green eyes.

"I… I'm sorry," I muttered meekly, tears still streaming. "I d… Didn't mean t… To. P… Please don't be a… Angry…"

"Shh, it's alright Hinata," she interjected, her voice soft. "No one's going to hurt you here. You had a nightmare, it's perfectly normal."

She was a fast learner, I noted. She didn't dare try and touch me.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

I stared blankly at her, wondering why she would ask such a thing.

"You're n… Not going to t… Try and use it against m… Me, are you?"

She raised a perfectly plucked brow. "Why would I do that?"

"Why w… Wouldn't you?"

There was silence for a while, before she answered.

"Because you've suffered enough."

More silence between us, as I mulled over her words.

"D… Do you know w… Why I was p… Put in a f… Foster home, Sakura?"

She shook her head.

"M… Maybe I'll t… Tell you… One d… Day."

* * *

><p>Sakura finally managed to coax me out of the car after a good five minutes. I could see everyone outside the buildings in the school, smiling, laughing, acting as if they didn't have a care in the world. After signing me in and getting my schedule, she led me over to her group of friends. The roseate jumped straight into the arms of a dark haired, dark eyed, pale skinned, brooding male. I wondered idly if he was her boyfriend of sorts, and had my suspicion proven correct when he leaned forward and kissed her.<p>

"Hinata, this is my boyfriend, Sasuke," she introduced. He was attractive, but not my kind of attractive.

"I… It's nice t… To meet you, S… Sasuke." I offered him a shy smile, one which he didn't return.

"Hn."

Sakura didn't seem pleased with his response. "Sasuke, I know that they've replaced the stick with the whole damn tree, but could you please at least attempt to remove it and act human… For once?"

"Sakura, that's like asking Naruto to give up ramen… Or like trying to convince Ino that someone replaced her pants with thongs. Either way, Naruto's not going to give up ramen, Ino's pants aren't ever going to resemble pants, and Sasuke… His miniscule vocabulary isn't going to change. Nor is the position of said tree." A brunette girl walked up to us and stood beside me. "Hey, I'm Tenten."

"H… Hinata."

Her chocolate brown eyes were welcoming, as was her smile. "Nice to meet you. Don't worry about Sasuke. He likes taking the word 'antisocial' to a whole new level. It's like a hobby. Naruto makes up for it though."

A bouncing blond came bolting up to us at that moment. "Sakura Chaaaaaaan!" He yelled, causing me to wince. He snatched her out of Sasuke's grip and enveloped her in a huge bear hug. I almost giggled at the look of outrage in Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke insulted ramen again!"

Sakura just laughed at his antics. "Naruto, it's Sasuke. He insults just about everything. Now please let go of me. I'm kinda choking to death here."

The boy named Naruto reluctantly let her go, only to have her snatched back by Sasuke the moment she was free.

"Naruto, this is Hinata."

Before I knew it, I was being hugged too, and I swear I felt something crack. When he stepped back, I was immediately entranced by his eyes. He had such beautiful azure orbs.

"Oi! Gaara! Get over here! We've got a newbie!" Beautiful eyes aside, I vaguely wondered if he was capable of bringing his voice down a few thousand decibels.

"Shut up, idiot." If I hadn't have seen his mouth move, I wouldn't have believed that Sasuke had spoken.

Enraged, Naruto turned towards Sasuke. "Make me!" He challenged.

"Naruto, would you shut your hole?"

I turned towards the new voice, and my eyes alighted upon one last figure.

"Hinata, this is Gaara."

I could recognise another tortured soul when I saw one. And Gaara… 'Tortured' probably wasn't an apt enough description befitting of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Feed the starving plot bunnies, which I managed to capture with your help! 1 review = 1 carrot :D C'mon, look at their cute little faces, how can you deny them your love andor carrots?**

**And guys, please don't favourite without reviewing. Surely if you can press a button, you can type a few quick words? I'd really like to hear from you :)  
><strong>

**- xox SapphireRivulet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uh, you guys are kindamaybeactually AMAZING! 25 reviews already? I seriously love you guys. So, so much XD**

**So, I was going to update tomorrow, but 2 reasons says why I didn't: 1) You guys are amazing, and 2) I have band camp starting Wednesday. I figure I'll post up this one now, chapter 5 Wednesday, then (assuming I've written it) chapter 6 Sunday. How's that sound?**

**And once she starts playing the piano in this, could you please go to http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=MYFL8e0RiDw  
><strong>**Just remove the spaces and replace (dot) with . I feel that the music sets the mood and adds to the story :) The song is called Dancing Dirt into the Snow by Missy Higgins.**

**Thank you so much to the lovely people who've reviewed XD**

_**watchingtherain1  
>chakira16<br>ADHD kid in jail  
>my-threesome<br>RandomZombieNinja  
>CharNinjaLOL<br>Hyuga09  
>PenanceGirl<br>Eirdaru**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only utilise the characters to produce stories of my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_You question what I do,_

_As I dig my own deep grave._

_You wonder why I bother,_

_When there's nothing left to save._

**.:{}:.**

I don't think I'd ever been more afraid than I was at that school. My family – my blood related family – was well off, so I'd been in a private school my whole life. The teachers didn't yell, the children were respectful… It was so very different.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p>My first class was Ancient History, and I shared that class with Sakura and Tenten. All around me, people were flirting, talking, laughing, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Boys shot me lewd looks that left me quivering where I stood. They weren't going to hurt me, were they?<p>

When the two girls and I sat down at a desk, a boy with messy brown hair strode up to us and sat down on my table. I was frozen in shock.

"So, Sakura, who's your friend?"

He turned to me and winked, and I felt my face heat up in terror.

"Kiba, this is Hinata. Hinata, Kiba," Sakura introduced us.

I could feel his eyes on me, and I was mortified. What was he doing? Why was he staring at me so openly? Did he want to use me? Did he want to fuck me?

"Hey, Hinata, you wanna go out some time?"

I squeaked in fear. What could I do? No, I did not want to go out with him some time, but a male's words were law, or so my uncle had taught me. To disobey, to make him displeased, would tarnish my honour.

"Inuzuka Kiba, sit down this instant!"

_They're yelling at you they're yelling at you they're yelling at you…_

_You made him angry, now you're going to pay…_

_How dare you reject him?_

_They're yelling at you they're yelling at you they're yelling at you…_

_For being such a slut._

Ancient History passed by in a blur of fear. I kept my head down and did what I was told, not saying anything.

There were too many people. I couldn't think. I felt like I was drowning under their expectations. I could feel their eyes on me, could hear the whispers that they tried so desperately to mask in the haze of general hubbub. But I could still hear their whispers.

The bell rang, and I almost screamed as the sound sliced the air, before following Sakura to my next class. I kept my head down, my eyes averted, trying to look invisible.

Of course, that's impossible for the new girl.

Second period: English literature.

Recess.

Third period: Mathematics.

Fourth period: Chemistry.

Lunch.

Fifth period: Free.

Sixth period: Music.

As I stepped into the music rooms, I very nearly smiled. It appeared that the class had no more than ten or so pupils in it. I recognised Sasuke, Sakura's boyfriend, and I recognised Gaara, the boy who had been through hell. The teacher was already in the room, and she had a kind face.

"Hello, dear. You must be Hinata. I'm Kurenai. Tell me, what instrument do you play?"

She smiled at me, and I felt myself relax slightly for the first time that day. "I play the piano and flute, and I sing, Miss."

Back with my family, it had been necessary to know how to play at least one instrument. I had taken to music like a fish to water. It was a way for me to express my soul, to lay bare my inner turmoil, to just be.

"Oh really? Lovely. Well, at the moment, the class is practising for their end of term performance, which you'll be graded on. I can get you a room with a piano and you can practise, or would you rather think about what you're going to do?"

I shook my head. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. "May I have a room, please?"

"Of course."

She led me to a small room that was barely big enough for the piano it held, before she left me to my own devices.

I sat down before the piano, letting my fingers thrum aimlessly over the ebony and ivory keys. The piano was pretty well in tune for a school piano. I found my place and started to sing, playing the repetitive counter melody on the piano, singing the soft and angry tune over the top of it. Laying bare my soul for the world to see.

The song was one of my favourites, and always had been. The first time I'd listened to it, I'd started to cry, as it had unleashed an emotion within me so powerful I couldn't stand it. I felt that it was relaying my life for everybody else to know. That I could identify with every single word within that song.

I could feel their eyes on me, but it didn't register in my mind. There was just me and the music. Nothing else. Separated in our own little world, where pain could be released through something as simple as a note.

And there was silence.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear to Bajeebies, please don't hate me. The next chapter is all Gaara, I promise!<strong>

**The song that is used in the end is called Dancing Dirt into the Snow, and is sung by Missy Higgins. Seriously, go check it and her out. She/it is amazing XD**

**Feed the starving author and/or plot bunnies! Review! It's only through that that gives me inspiration enough to write this out and give you such fast updates when I should really be working on I'll Never Say. To those of you who are reading I'll Never Say as well, I've encountered my 'lazy period'. Basically, I know what to write, it's just the whole writing it part which has me sighing. Don't worry, it'll still be updated next Monday, (and consequently, that chapter is called Dancing Dirt into the Snow as well), I'm just having trouble finishing Chapter 11 :P**

**Please don't favourite without reviewing, guys. I love your favourites, but reviews make me feel like my time and effort was worth it :)**

**Edited 10.3.12  
><strong>

**- xox SapphireRivulet**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so... I think I might actually be in love. With you guys, of course XD 33 reviews, 4 chapters? You make it sooo worthwhile. I never thought that with a GaarHina fic I'd get so much! XD**

**Starting tomorrow, I have band camp, so I won't be able to post up the next chapter til Sunday _at least._ I have a crap load of betaing that I have to do while away, so I don't know if I'll get the chance. I'll definitely try :)**

**One more thing: If you like the Sasu/Saku pairing, you might like the story that I'm currently posting called I'll Never Say. Updates take longer, but the chapters are about 5 times longer than this one, and it's actually thought out :P Or help me decide which story to start working on next! (Both Sasu/Saku, I have a soft spot for that pairing.. Don't judge me!) Please check out my poll and vote, it'd mean so much to me :)  
><strong>

**Thank you so much to:**

**_ADHD kid in jail  
>PenanceGirl<br>Hyuga09  
>ButterflyXelleBelle<br>Random reviewer  
>my-threesome<br>Wannabe-Temari  
>Chakira<em>**

**Yay! Gaara-centric chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Can you hear it? That sound_

_That whistles like death in the wind._

_It's calling for you, the voice_

_The one that demands your end._

**.:{}:.**

**Gaara Speaks.**

* * *

><p>As if I wasn't wretched enough.<p>

No, as if to prove my idiocy, I'd crawl back to my house at the end of every single fucking day. Maybe I'd go somewhere else, if I had somewhere else to go to. But no. There was nowhere else.

The house was dark. It was always dark. Maybe my father kept it like that to personify his inner hatred for me? Probably. My brother and sister had moved out as soon as they had the chance, leaving me to… exist, with _him_.

He, who would usually be dubbed a father.

He'd lost his claim to that title from the moment of my birth.

According to _him_, I was the devil. A demon. Malice, and hatred, and pure, unadulterated _evil_ incarnate. Because I had 'stolen' his great love from him.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 5**

My mother had died giving birth to me. Complications arose, her uterus tore, she'd lost too much blood. I was unexpected because I was premature. They hadn't had time to plan. To think.

She never even made it to the hospital.

And of course, my existence was the bane of his. If I'd never been born, she would still be alive, and he would still be happy.

Have you ever had a parent tell you that they hate you? That one person who, no matter what, was supposed to love, and support, and care for, and nurture you without rhyme or reason?

I have. And it _hurts_. It's worse than every single time he's slapped me. It's worse than when he grabs my hair, and calls me a monster. It's worse than every time I've received less than perfect in my report card, and he goes off at me because 'I'm such a fucking failure.' It's worse than being blamed for our financial crisis, and it's worse than being blamed for her death.

I walked straight up the stairs towards my room, not bothering to announce my arrival. He wouldn't care anyway. Just as long as I stay out of his way, silent as a shadow, he won't care. As long as I obey, and do what I'm told, he won't _fucking care._

I tried to start my homework, but I soon found that task impossible. I couldn't get thoughts of _her_ out of my head. Why? I don't know. She was a complete enigma, and I didn't like it. I couldn't read her, and it drove me crazy.

I prided myself on my ability to 'read people', so to say. Living with a violent and unpredictable person required the ability, so that I could make an escape should the need arise. But when it came to that new girl, I couldn't read her. There were signs, sure. Things to point out the obvious.

She had been abused, that much was painfully obvious. And by men, even more so. How did I know? She relaxed around Kurenai, Sakura and Tenten. But when Naruto embraced her that morning, the blood fled from her face like a startled rabbit.

She seemed nervous under the gaze of any male, really. But it was only when Naruto touched her did she look like she could've screamed. So obviously touch was a factor. Sexual abuse or physical abuse then. Sakura had mentioned that her family was acting as a foster family for her, so that meant that her situation had come to the attention of Child Welfare, which meant that it was probably a family member who had done that to her. I'd lean more towards sexual abuse, seeing as there were no bruises or scars on her flesh. At least, not where I could see.

But that only gave me insight as to her past. I couldn't read her. I didn't know her thoughts; I had no idea what she was thinking at any given time. Her eyes held the shadows of ghosts, and they seemed to be dancing in front of me tauntingly, waving the answers in my face when it was written in invisible ink. It angered me. She was a complete anomaly, and I couldn't figure her out. The only other person who came close to that was Sasuke, but even then I could glimpse a trace of his thoughts in his eyes before he'd carefully store the thought away.

Sighing, I held my head in my hands, trying and failing to understand her. When I opened my eyes, I grimaced at the sweat bands around my wrists, and scrunched up my nose at the faint smell of blood. I'd need to clean those. Hopefully, if my father would keep to himself, I wouldn't fall into one of my states.

Standing, I silently made my way towards the bathroom, leaving my homework untouched on my desk. I could always do it later. It's not like I'd be getting any sleep, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that?<strong>

**Just a little response to _Random reviewer._ I don't usually like making the same sort of 'clique' either, but the reason that I did is because music helped me get through some extremely difficult periods of my life, when nothing and no one else would. I've been studying music for 12 years, and it's now like an extension of me. I honestly don't think I would have made it through that period without music, and so that's how I'm making it for Hinata. I've also tried to make it slightly more original by having her play flute as well as the common piano, seeing as flute is my main instrument as well, and singing is an amazing way to release endorphins :) But thank you for your words, they were really lovely, and I see where you were coming from :)**

**You wanna give me a nice surprise for when I get back from band camp? (I seriously think I'll need it. I'll be doing 18 hours of music in the space of three days, then straight away after working for 6 and a half hours). Reviews would be lovely, please :)**

**Thank you :D xox - SapphireRivul****et**


	6. Chapter 6

**Boo! So, I decided to write and post this instead of betaing the rest of those two chapters and doing that english assignment which is kindamaybeduetomorrow. But Shh! You didn't hear that from me!**

**Thank you so much to those lovely people who reviewed, you make this worthwhile :)**

_**Hyuga09  
>dreamer-at-heart (It kept deleting your name when I used the periods, so you'll have to forgive the misspelling, I'm sorry. Thank you so much for your review :))<br>Neji For President  
>chakira 16<br>Random Reviewer  
>my-threesome<strong>_

**Oh, at the end of this chapter... Please don't hate me :S You guys read this, even with the warning of 'contains rape and abuse', so hate mail (unless in good fun) is really not appreciated :P**

* * *

><p><em>Heaven is merely an illusion,<em>

_Made for those who retain _

_Some foolish notion that hope,_

_Will save them from their pain._

**.:{}:.**

* * *

><p>The first week passed in a blur, or so it seemed. I steadily grew closer to Sakura, but was still wary of her. Her family had become accustomed to my screams from when I woke from nightmares. The night terrors became worse every night, and I feared that my uncle had started to take my sister now that I had left.<p>

School became a dull haze that passed before my mind had processed the fact that I was there. I feared every male that I met, and in general avoided them. If they didn't request anything from me, then I couldn't deny them, and they wouldn't be angry at me.

I didn't know that things were about to become so much worse.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 6**

Our timetables were divided into two weeks, so the second week saw a change in my class times. Instead of the previous; _Ancient History, English literature, Recess, Mathematics, Chemistry, Lunch, Free, Music,_ it became; _Chemistry, Ancient History, Recess, Music, English Literature, Lunch, Mathematics, Free._ I decided that I liked the second week of my timetable better: I had a free period last, so I could leave school early. I could escape the prying eyes of the male population quicker than in week one.

How I would come to despise the week two roster.

Maths had just finished, and I was packing away my things when Sakura approached me.

"I have class last, so you go on home and I'll see you there when school gets out, yeah?" She asked me, and I nodded my head in assent.

The walk home was quiet and peaceful. The sun was out, and spilling golden puddles of sunlight on the pavement. A few lazy wisps of cloud wafted on the calm air currents, and the grass rippled in the breeze, dancing on the fringes of the pavement.

I opened the front door using the key that I had been given in my first week of staying with the family, and quietly slunk into my room, dropping my things on the ground.

Sometimes things happen in life, and you don't understand why. Questions like 'why me?' will invade your mind space, and they race around your brain like wasps. Sometimes, there's no more room for tears, and your head hurts with the inability to scream out your sorrow.

Sometimes, life _hurts._

"I'd hoped that they'd choose a girl to come stay with us," Akumu said softly as he slunk into my room.

I turned great pearl eyes on him, questions brimming.

"I d... Don't understand w... What you m... Mean, s... Sir," I whispered, taking a small step back from him.

"What're you doing home so early, Hinata?" He questioned, measuring me, step for step, until my knees knocked my bed and I ended up sitting on the covers.

"M... My week two t... Timetable gives m... Me my last p... P... Period off, s... Sir, so I c... Came home," I answered, my voice still soft. I was trying to ignore the screaming in my head.

"_Too close! Too close! Too close!"_

Mr Haruno wouldn't hurt me, would he?

"So you'll come home early every second week?"

I nodded my response, and he let out a soft "good", before closing my door.

"You didn't really think you could stay with us without payment, did you Hinata?"

My heart was beating like a rabid bird locked in a cage, and it took all of my self-control to keep my voice steady. "I d... D... Don't u... U... Understand, s... S... Sir."

He gave me an amused smile at that, before he spoke one last time. "I am a man, Hinata. I have needs that I want you to satisfy. Tell anyone about this, and I will make you pay."

The next part I wish I didn't have to tell, but it is necessary for my story. I remember it in vivid detail, as my mind made me relive the experience constantly that night. He found out all of my weaknesses: Pulling my hair, the sound of a buckle, his hands on my waist and on my thighs. The words 'sweet heart.' Making me endure in silence.

He did not take my shirt off, and merely pushed up my skirt. His pants were undone, and that was it. His member made up in girth what it lacked in length, and it still terrified me. It was wrong. It was so wrong.

He forced his way inside me, not really giving my body any warning to the sudden intrusion. I had my eyes closed, my face averted, pretending that it was a nightmare. All a nightmare. Just another one of my nightmares. The tears didn't stop streaming down my face the whole while. The sounds of his pants, his groans, his words, the feel of his thrusts, had me wanting to scream, but how could I? How could I scream? This was _Sakura's father_. Sakura's father was the one raping me, defiling me, destroying every single bit of trust I had in men. They were all the same. All loathsome. All hateful. All they wanted was sex. All they wanted was to hurt, and to break me.

And I couldn't tell anyone.

"Are you on the pill, Hinata?"

How could he speak so casually, while in the middle of raping me?

I shook my head. I'd stopped taking it when I was put into the foster home. I was sure that a week wouldn't change its effects, but I couldn't be too certain.

"That's too bad."

He ripped himself from me, causing me pain even through that motion, before he grabbed my hair. I went to ask him what he was doing, when he shoved himself inside my mouth, and began thrusting again.

My eyes watered, and I wanted him away from me. I wanted him gone, and I wanted to leave. I wanted to escape the nightmare, go where I wouldn't be hurt again. I wanted to go somewhere safe, somewhere where I wouldn't be humiliated so.

I felt his body shudder, before a hot, sticky substance was shot into my mouth. I knew exactly what it was, and I thought I was going to be sick. I wanted to vomit.

"Swallow it, Hinata. Swallow it, or you'll pay."

And I did. I had no choice. He wouldn't remove himself from my mouth until I did.

I barely remember the minutes that followed. I know that he left my room, and I kept questioning why I was shaking so much, and why I felt so cold. I don't remember going to the bathroom.

I remember looking in the mirror, and seeing my face devoid of blood, my eyes hollow, empty and tear-stained. I felt dirty. Disgusting. Violated. In that moment, I had never hated myself more.

I promptly went to the toilet and vomited.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cowers* Please don't hate me! Out of the very vague plot line that I have, this one part has been a constant :S<strong>

**To make up for it, I promise some Gaara/Hinata interaction next chapter :)**

**Hey you! Yeah, you! You see that little blue button down there? The one with the speech bubble next to it? Well, that's like your very own Update Quicker Button, and must be utilised so as to give me inspiration to give you a faster update. Don't be a meanie and let the team down, aye? I'll give you cookies :D Or whatever yummy treat your heart so desires :) (Limited to, and including, one update [I'm so tempted to say 'may contain traces of nuts', but I don't know what sort of reaction that that would receive in a rape story :S]) _  
><strong>

**And to all I'll Never Say readers, I shall update tomorrow :)  
><strong>

**xox - SapphireRivulet**


	7. Chapter 7

**One word: School. Okay, maybe two. Assessments. Found out over the past two days that I have three more due, within the next week, that I wasn't aware of. Even though I've already finished five others in the past week, along with band camp, three Christmas concerts, two Christmas parties, trying to stop friends from doing stupid things when they have split personalities... And that just 1 week! I can't complain about my friend, though. That's what friends are for, right? They stick by you through the good and the bad. At least, that's what they're meant to do :S I'm just really tired, and when I'm tired, I ramble. So I'll shut up now :P**

**Once it starts playing the piano part in this chapter, if you could please go to this site .com/watch?v=XBIS0E70Kk0&feature=related  
>And just remove the space :) I feel that this music really sets the mood :) The section for what is played goes to the end of the first chorus, and the song is called They Weren't There by Missy Higgins.<strong>

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you've made it easier to bear :)**

_**watchingtherain1  
>ADHD kid in jail<br>Manga Aficinado  
>Hyuga09<br>CharNinja LOL  
>Random reviewer<br>Wannabe-Temari  
>bornfromakawaiisasuhinalemon<br>my-threesome  
>chakira16<strong>_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Your eyes watch the lights,_

_And follow the blackened marks,_

_That writhe like maddened serpents,_

_In the ever encroaching dark._

**.:{}:.**

I couldn't look at her. Not after what her father had done to me. She questioned what was wrong, but how could I reply?

'_Hey, Hinata, what's wrong?'_

'_Well, Sakura, your father has kind of raped me every single afternoon for the past week. Sorry for any inconvenience.'_

I could only imagine how well _that_ would go down. So I kept my head down, my eyes averted, my mouth shut, and tried to quell the coiling serpent of self-loathing and guilt that had settled like a weed in my stomach.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>I felt numb for that whole first week. Like I was detached from reality. A phantom; there, but not. I looked at things, but didn't see them. There were sounds around me, but I couldn't hear them. Food no longer registered as a necessity.<p>

Not going home during sixth period never even occurred to me.

How can I explain it? When one has a God, a deity that they worship, whether out of love or fear, the concept of disobeying them doesn't even cross their mind. You know what your deity wants from you, and no matter what, you must uphold their wishes, whether spoken or not.

Once, Hizashi had been my God. Now, it was Akumu.

I was alone in the music room, practising on a Friday at the end of week one. I was playing another song, different to Dancing Dirt into the Snow. I could feel the lyrics screaming from my soul, the mellifluous counter melody on piano falling from my fingertips.

Traitorous tears pricked at the edges of my eyes, taunting me with my weaknesses. I was so weak. All I ever did was cry. Why couldn't I be stronger? I was such a fool, always grasping at lifelines that were snatched away from between my fingers at the last moment. Always wishing on a dead star. Hoping for some source of happiness that had yet to make an appearance.

My glassy orbs shattered, and the tears fell in rivulets down my cheeks, over my lips, and dripped off my chin. I was so lost in my own little world, that I didn't even notice the door to the music room open. There was just me and the melody. I'd always loved music, for the simple reason that I could weave my own little slice of heaven, and pretend that, for a few moments at least, my star wasn't dead. That there was still hope for happiness and a better life, if I could just keep reaching for those lifelines a little longer.

My body slumped forward, as if my spirit had been wrenched from me in one foul swoop. I couldn't stop my tears. I couldn't stop crying. Sobs ripped from my throat, and I wrapped my arms around my stomach, as if trying to hold myself together. I probably was. No one else would. Everyone else only ever tried to rip me apart.

"I couldn't s… Say 'n… No,'" I whimpered, my voice barely audible over my tears. "I'm s… So s… Sorry. I c… Couldn't say 'n… No.' I couldn't d… Disobey. I… I'm s… Sorry."

I nearly screamed when another voice spoke up.

"Who are you apologising to?"

His sea foam eyes searched mine with a blazing intensity. I flushed, mortified, that someone had seen me when I was so weak, and hurriedly slung my bag over my shoulder, desperate to escape his presence. I didn't want anyone around me; I just wanted to be alone.

"Hey," he called, and grabbed my wrist. A startled yelp escaped my lips, and I yanked my arm away, as if I'd been branded.

"P… Please don't hurt me," I stuttered before I could help myself, and I immediately flushed crimson, before my eyes welled up and tears started to fall once again. "P… Please leave m… Me alone."

He narrowed his eyes at me, as if trying to read my soul. "You've gotten worse. You were healing, and now you're worse than before."

My flush fled, and my face turned white at his words. "W… What?" I squeaked, my eyes wide open, staring at him in shock and fear.

"You were starting to mend that first week, but after last week, and all of this week, you've gotten worse. Your skin is pale, you won't look anyone in the eyes, you look practically dead on your feet, and you've lost a ton of weight. When did you last eat something?"

My head started shaking back and forth, droplets still falling from my eyes.

"When did you last eat something?"

But I didn't answer. I couldn't say anything. If I told him anything, he could use it against me. He could hurt me. He was a man, after all. I darted to the classroom door, trying to get away from him as quickly as I could. His question rang incessantly in my ears, the answer on the tip of my tongue.

_Tuesday._

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I've had a busy week. Did you enjoy the little GaarHina interaction? Next chapter will be, I think, completely from Gaara's POV. My school holidays start in just over a week. 6 weeks off! Woo! Going to Bali between the 19th and the 29th, so that'll be interesting.**

**Yeah, in a sort of sombre mood. There must be something about this time of year that makes people angry and depressed, because I'm struggling to name one person I know personally who isn't falling into a rut, except maybe one. It's basically her and I who're trying to hold together a crumbling foundation. I'm glad I'm not alone, though :)**

**Reviews would be really appreciated :)**

**Edited 10/3/12**

**xox - SapphireRivulet**


	8. Chapter 8

**So we're all in one of those moods, are we? Was something wrong with the last chapter? Don't get me wrong, I'm so grateful for every single review I receive, but I can't help but worry if in one chapter I get 11 reviews and the next I get 5. But thank you very much to those who did review, it means a lot :)**

_**Hyuga09  
>PenanceGirl<br>my-threesome  
>Wannabe-Temari<br>Random reviewer**_

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, capische?**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Whispers fill the void,_

_Murmurs haunt your dreams._

_Shadows chase the light away,_

_Reality's not what it seems._

**.:{}:.**

_**Gaara Speaks**_

All I could do was watch her. Watch as she rapidly faded into nothing. I was so confused. That first week, that whole first week, had seen a small amount of improvement. She had been more willing to smile – albeit faintly – and I'd even heard her laugh once. Even the first day of the second week had been fine.

It had been the next day where the changes had taken place. It was like she'd even been knocked off square one, and had been put miles behind where she first started. Her skin was pale and clammy, bruise coloured circles lined her eyes to show lack of sleep, she didn't touch her food… What was wrong? What had happened?

So, I had confronted her. There were multiple things about that meeting that had my mind doing backflips. Who was she apologising to? Why did she almost scream when I touched her? Why did she practically beg me to not hurt her? Why wouldn't she answer my question of when she had last eaten?

The only conclusion that I could come to was that it had started again – whatever abuse she had been suffering from previously. But how? Why? Who? Sakura had approached me and asked if I knew what was wrong, so she obviously had no idea. Besides, the concern in her eyes automatically ruled her out.

Naruto too had noticed something was up. I mean, even someone with an IQ like Naruto's could notice that there was something wrong when the person you were hugging started to scream. That had happened as well, and it was why she had fled to the music rooms in the first place. Naruto, being his overly friendly self, had hugged the poor girl because 'she was looking sad.' I don't think that he'll be trying that again in the near future.

**_The Blood of Ivory_**

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Monday came again – the fourth week since Hinata had arrived. I had my usual classes, and kept an eye on Hinata. It looked like death had warmed up around her. The day passed quickly, and as last period came around, I saw Hinata heading towards the front gates. Sakura was up ahead, so I quickly caught up to her and asked her where Hinata was headed.<p>

"She has a free last, so she goes back to my place."

"Are you sure it's wise leaving her alone in the state she's in?"

Sakura turned worried emerald orbs on me then, her eyes beseeching. "Gaara, I don't know what's happening. I've tried talking to her about it, but she shuts me out. All I can think of is that the change of schools and city must be taking its toll on her. I don't know what else to do other than offer her my comfort, but she doesn't even want that! What can I do, Gaara?"

She seemed so sad, so lost, so worried… "I'll see if I can find out what's going on."

Sakura nodded, a fleeting look of relief flashing in her eyes. "Thanks, Gaara."

I turned to go, planning on following Hinata, before Sakura's caught up to me and spoke in hushed tones. "I asked my parents what had happened to her to get her put into a foster home. They're the ones housing her, they would have obviously been told the bare minimum at least… Mum said that her uncle had raped her since she was eight. I know you won't, but don't go telling people about it, alright? Hinata doesn't know that I know about it. That's all that mum would tell me, anyway. But if that helps, then… Just find out what's happening to her, so that we can help her."

I gave the roseate a nod, before walking out of the front gates.

The way to Sakura's house was pretty simple; barely a ten minute walk from the school. It felt like no time had passed before I was standing outside the simple single-storied house. I went up to the front door, planning to knock, but hesitated millimetres away from the wood. Instinct was telling me to look around first. And so I did.

Sakura's house was much the same as it had always been. A simple flower garden framing the front of the house, neatly mowed lawn and a wooden fence that separated them from their neighbours. The fence left a gap of a good half a metre between it and the sides of the house. Remembering a vague outline of the interior, the guest bedroom was on the left side of the house, and so I took that side. Something told me to be silent. That I'd be in big trouble if I was caught.

And that was when I heard it: A deep, guttural groan, and soft whimpers. I was quick to identify both Hinata's and Sakura's father's voices, but I didn't know what was being said.

Then I heard words… What I heard, I wish I hadn't.

"Scream for me, you little slut. Scream for me when I come."

And I knew why Hinata wouldn't speak. How could she? Who would believe her, if she claimed that Sakura's father was taking advantage of her? Who wouldn't be angry at her? Call her a liar? An attention seeker? And if proof was found, who wouldn't accuse her of seducing Sakura's father, like a whore?

'..._ Fucked up in the mind,'_ they'd probably claim.

'_... Suffered from her uncle for too long, and now it's addled her wits.' _

'_... She probably doesn't even know the difference between right and wrong anymore.'_

No one would believe her. Sakura's father had an incredible reputation in Konoha. Who do you go to when you need advice? When you just want a friendly chat? Akumu Haruno. Who do you go to when you need to borrow a tool, or a tent for the weekend? Akumu Haruno. Even I hadn't thought him capable of such an act. It made me wonder what had pushed him over the edge. Why would a man like him – a man whom I'd previously looked to as a sort of a father figure – commit such a horrendous crime, against someone who'd already suffered so much?

One thing was certain: This girl needed help, and I was probably the only one who was able to give it to her.

* * *

><p><strong>And now, Gaara knows... O_O What's going to happen? I'm not quite sure myself...<strong>

**So, I've noticed that there's been a few who've favourited and not reviewed... Come on guys, I don't bite. I'd seriously love to hear your thoughts. I'm not asking you to review every chapter (although, I'm not against that either ^_^) but I'd love to hear from you. Tell me what you like. What you don't like. I still don't really know where I'm taking this - I'm making up most of it as I go along. Have any ideas you'd like to see happen? Tell me! I'll try and put that idea in :) (Assuming it's not silly, like 'Hinata gets a pet llama, which she names Ralph. Ralph bites Akumu and saves the day. The end.' Actually... ^_^)**

**Reviews = Inspiration = faster updates.**

**Lots of love, SapphireRivulet xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so, so sooooooo sorry. School is so mean, it's incredible. Who the hell makes 5 assessment tasks due in the last week? SERIOUSLY! And on top of that, I've had a flu and stomach cramps :( *cries* Thank you so, so much to everyone who reviewed, you all brought a huge smile to my face, and I'm getting the workings of a plot in my mind now :D :D**

_**Hyuga09  
>my-threesome<br>EdgeofGlory  
>Manga Aficinado<br>oreospazz  
>CharNinja LOL<br>Random reviewer  
>Wannabe-Temari<br>chakira 16  
>Val<strong>_

**You guys are all sooo awesome XD Warning: Extreme musical stuff ahead. :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><em>**.:{}:.**

_Take my hand,_

_And stab my heart,_

'_Tis only pain,_

_But it's a start._

**.:{}:.**_  
><em>

I couldn't get clean. I felt so dirty. So filthy. I'd take a shower, and I'd scrub myself until my skin was red, but I could still feel his fingers on me, I could still feel his sweat dripping onto my skin. I don't know how many times I washed my mouth out, even reverting to soap at one stage, but I could still taste him, I could still feel him in my mouth. I knew that Sakura was worried about me; I could read it in her eyes. But I couldn't tell her. It was my burden. My burden to bear, and no one else's. Nobody could help me.

I often wondered why I hadn't reverted to self-harming. Why wouldn't I want to personify my pain in the form of burns or cuts or bruises? I had tried to, once. When I was thirteen. But before I could do anything, all I could think of was how stupid and how pointless it was. And besides, I had no desire to. Why would I want to mar my skin with something that, in the end, would just make me feel, not only worse, but would be a constant reminder of how weak I was?

The answer was simple: I didn't.

It was my burden. My burden to bear, and mine alone.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Tuesday started off much the same as it had previously. I went to school with Sakura, monotonously answered the questions she shot at me and listened as she babbled on about her friends, school, or Sasuke. It was times like that that I could pretend that nothing had happened to me. That I was just a normal girl, walking to school with her friend. Blissfully ignorant periods such as that were probably what kept me alive.<p>

Chemistry passed with the teacher talking about the difference between acids, alkalis and bases, before ancient history and an in depth study on Hatshepsut. Music was where it all changed.

I walked into class, and sat down apart from everyone else. Kurenai was already seated, and raised a brow at my tardiness, but otherwise didn't comment.

"Alright class," she began, "as a side project, I want you to split into groups of two and make your own rendition of a piece that was composed in the Baroque, Classical or Romantic period. No twentieth to twenty-first century music, please."

There was a collective groan of aggravation from the class, before the shuffle of feet sounded as people went to find partners. There was a heated discussion between Sasuke and Gaara, and unfortunately some of the words carried over to me.

"… Look, just do me this one favour."

"There is no way in fuck that I'm going with Ino, Gaara. She can't fucking sing, and she only joined this class because I'm in it. Dude, seriously, don't make me do this."

"Sasuke, this is kinda important. Just fucking go with her already!"

"Gaara, I don't give a shit about how much you wanna get into the new girls pants. Try that a recess or lunch. Just don't dump me with Ino."

There was a sigh from Gaara, before he continued. "Sakura's got her free next, right? You do this and I'll cover for you, and any other time you want to spend some time with her."

Contemplative silence for a moment, before, "Throw in seven hundred and fifty ryou and you've got yourself a deal."

Gaara rummaged around in his pockets, and withdrew the money, slapping it into Sasuke's hand, before he made his way over to me.

There was no way to avoid him, as he sat in the chair next to mine.

"So, Hinata, wanna be my partner?"

I couldn't deny him, no matter how much I wanted to. "Y… Yes." Surely he wouldn't take advantage of me in school? No one could be that foolish, could they?

"So you sing and play piano. Anything else?"

"F... Flute."

"Hmm…" He hummed as he processed the information. "That's cool. I taught myself guitar. What d'ya reckon we could do?"

I shrugged. He was the male. By all rights, he should decide.

"Hinata, I'm shit when it comes to different periods and stuff. I hear a song and I play it. Seriously, you decide. I know of Mozart and Beethoven. No idea what they composed, no idea when they were alive. You decide."

It was an order. I had to obey. But what did I want to do? Nobody had ever let me make my own decision before. Nobody had asked for my advice, my input… It was overwhelming that it could suddenly happen. But I knew what I wanted to do.

"I w… Would say S… Syrinx, seeing as it's b… By D… Debussy, but it w… Was one o… Of his l… Latest works, d… Done in the n… Nineteen th… Thirties."

"Who the hell is Debussy?" He interrupted, and I flushed in embarrassment.

"He c… Composed Clair de L… Lune, the f… Famous piano p… Piece."

His brow bristled in confusion. "I still have no idea what you're going on about."

And I found myself resisting the urge to giggle. It was so odd, seeing skin crease, when no eyebrows were there to show the decline as well. I was shocked at myself, to say the least. I hadn't felt the urge to show humour in… Three weeks. Why did I suddenly wish to at that moment?

"W… We could d… Do the Minute W… Waltz, by Chopin. G… Guitar and flute. It c… Could be i… Interesting, seeing as i… It was o… Originally c… Composed for p… Piano," I suggested in my ever-quiet voice.

"How does that go?"

We found a spare piano room, and I began to play the repetitive melody, weaving the thread of a playful tune between the black and white keys.

"It was originally composed in D flat major, but I find it easier to play on flute in D major. It's easier to get the fingerings quickly, and keeps it in the flutes range."

From my peripherals, I could see Gaara shake his head. "I still have no idea what you're going on about."

My fingers left the keys, and I looked at him, for a moment completely forgetting my fear of men. Music seemed to do that to me. "You see the black keys?" He nodded. "They're the sharps or flats. So if I were to play a D," my finger pressed the ivory key between two obsidian ones, "that's D natural. If I wanted to play D sharp, I'd press the black key on the right." I did so, and heard the slightly higher pitched note ring in the confined space. "But if I wanted to play D flat, I'd play the black key on the left." I did so, and that time the sound was slightly lower. "Now, the Minute Waltz was originally composed in D flat major, in other words you had to play it with five flats: B, E, A, D and G. On any instrument, it's frustrating when there are more flats or sharps in a key signature, but especially for an instrument with fingerings, like the flute or clarinet. Especially if the fingering is really awkward. If I play it on flute in D major, there's only two sharps: F and C. So naturally it's less awkward getting your fingers around it, but also you don't have to remember such a large key." My eyes turned back to the piano, and I started to softly play Clair de Lune, the sad, haunting melody filling the little space. I didn't see him smirk.

"Y'know, you didn't stutter once that whole time."

I didn't hear him. The music had invaded my soul, and left me nigh on oblivious to everything happening around me.

"But I still have no idea what the hell you're going on about."

* * *

><p><strong>Music will be a big thing in this story, so you're going to have to put up with it :P It isn't a song fic, don't worry, but I've always really wanted to do a story where I can combine music in it in such a way that is isn't just a song fic. Sorry about that :P Music has huge healing properties: It heals the mind. Soooo... Music will be big in here :) This basically won't be one of those fics where in one chapter it's like "Oh, I play piano" and then it's never mentioned again :P What's the point in that? Honestly...<strong>

**And... Chopin's minute waltz is a lot of fun to play on flute XD If you want to look it up...  
><strong>

**Oh, and I'm going to Bali from the 19th, so after that there won't be any updates until around the 30th :P Sorry guys :( I'll try and get one more chapter up before that though XD**

**Reviews = Inspiration = Faster updates. Please and Thank you :)**

**xoxox - SapphireRivulet**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, long time no see :P I'm sorry I didn't update before Bali, but now I'm leeching off my grandparents internet to do just that! Another Gaara-centric chapter, because I know you like them :) Just don't hate me at the end, okay?**

**Thank you so much to you lovely people who reviewed :) It really does mean a lot.**

_**Wannabe-Temari  
>Hyuga09<br>blackirishhawk  
>ImmoralInjustice <strong>__(Thank you for reviewing twice :))  
><em>_**PenanceGirl  
>my-threesome<br>Random reviewer**_

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Without the film_

_That covers my eyes,_

_Would I see any colour,_

_In this world of lies?_

**.:{}:.**

_**Gaara Speaks**_

I had a plan. It wasn't much, but it was a way to keep Hinata from going home of an afternoon. I'd keep her at school under the pretence of continuing the music project. It would have to do until I could figure out something more. The first step: Convincing Hinata. That would not be easy. She did not trust me in the slightest. How could I get her to stay in the same room with me after everything that men had done to her? But I had to give it a try.

Last period came around, and I managed to catch Hinata just before she exited the gate.

"Hinata," I began, "you want to work on the music assignment?"

Her face paled, and I'd never seen anyone look so conflicted. "T… Tom… morrow, Garra San?" She stuttered.

"No, now. We both have a free, may as well." I shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but I kept my eye on her from my peripherals. I had to see her reaction. I had to study it. I had to know if it was me, or Akumu whom she was afraid of.

Her face paled further, so that it looked took an unhealthy alabaster shade, and her eyes darted towards the gates. That was all I needed to know. She was far more afraid of staying here and facing Akumu's wrath than going back there. But how to make her think otherwise? I was good at reading people, not at dealing with them. When talking to people, I was prone to insult them and get angry. I sucked at being sympathetic or kind. Blame it on a shitty upbringing, but I sucked at being around people.

"I… I don't kn… know if I… I c… Can, G… Garra. I… I h… Have to g… Get H… Home, I… I'm really s… Sorry."

But why was she sorry? Surely she wasn't sorry about not staying in my company. So why would she apologise? Obviously, I wouldn't get any answers from her. I'd have to figure it out by myself. The way that she glanced at me nervously, as if afraid I might strike her. Her arms were folded across her chest, and her shoulders were hunched; trying to protect herself. From what? From me? Was she afraid of disappointing me? Was she afraid that I'd get angry?

"Why?" I probed. No matter what, I had to stop her from going back. How could I bear the knowledge that I'd allowed her to go back to Sakura's, where she'd be raped, when I could've stopped her?

"H… Homework," she said, and took a step towards the gate.

She was a terrible liar. "Surely it can wait?"

The girl shook her head. "I d… Don't h… Have a f… Flute."

"You could teach me the chords."

She looked me in the eye then, and her eyes told me that she was terrified. "I h… Have t… T… To g… Go h… H… Home," she muttered meekly, and fled, before I could get another word in.

I glared after her, more angry at myself than anything else. Why couldn't I read her properly? Why did I have to ask so many questions when reading her? I detested it. With everybody else, it was either, _'they're afraid because…' 'They're happy because…'_ yet with Hinata it was _'Is she afraid? Why?' 'Is she more upset about this or that?'_ I didn't get it. What was so confusing about her? She had awoken a rare curiosity within me, and I knew that I had to read her, even if it was the last thing I did.

Dejected, I turned towards the gates and slowly made my way home, my head buzzing with answerless questions.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>The house was dark when I entered, and the faint, musty smell of mould tainted the decrepit air. I could see my father's dark profile seated on the couch. He appeared to be watching the blaring television, but I knew better. My father never really watched television. He looked at the screen, but didn't see anything.<p>

"Garra," he said, and I flinched as if he'd struck me. He may as well have.

"What?" I demanded, when he didn't continue his sentence, and he stood up to face me, anger and hatred etched onto his features.

"What is that?" he growled, pointing to an apple core that was standing on the coffee table.

"An apple core," I said, folding my arms across my chest and leant back against the wall. "Have you gone blind as well as senile now?" I really shouldn't have done that, but annoying him was one of the few kicks I got out of my home life. He made my life hell, why shouldn't I have my little bit of fun?

"Insolent little bastard. What the fuck is it doing there?"

"Waiting for you to put it in the trash," I retaliated, and flew up the stairs, ran into my room and locked my door as quickly as I could. I'd just infuriated him. I wasn't sure if the beating I was about to receive would be worth it, but the satisfaction of seeing the anger on his face was.

"Open up this door you evil little bastard!" He roared, smashing his fists on my door.

"Um, no." My door was shaking from the force of his fists, but I didn't care. My anger towards him made me stupid and rash, but I needed something to take my anger out on. I needed to hate him, and every single time he threatened me, or beat the shit out of me, gave me another reason to. I was beyond the point of caring.

At that moment, the hinges on my door buckled, and my door fell on me, smashing me into the ground.

"Holy fuck," I groaned, as pain shot up my spine. I didn't have time to dwell on that, though, as my father's fingers had curled themselves in my hair, and he was dragging me out and hauling me upright.

"Spoiled brat," he hissed, his putrid breath fanning across my face. "You don't know how lucky you are. I should've given you to the orphanage the moment you killed your mother."

I huffed in amusement, ignoring the pain in my scalp as his fingers tightened their hold. "Spoiled? Lucky? I don't see how having my door smashed onto me is considered 'lucky'."

He punched me in the gut, causing me to wheeze as pain lanced through my stomach and blood pooled in my mouth.

"I've put a roof over your ungrateful head, given you a bed to sleep in, given you food for your ungrateful gut and put clothes on your ungrateful back." His eyes were maniacal, and I knew that he got so much enjoyment out of seeing me suffer.

"That doesn't mean anything if you don't give a shit," I whispered, my voice full of fury. He smashed my head against the wall, and I saw stars.

"You want shit? I'll give you shit." He hauled me to the bathroom, and lifted up the toilet seat, where my father's faeces were floating on the water. Before I could fight back, he'd forced my face into the toilet. He kept his knee in my back and his fingers in my hair so that I couldn't move and could barely struggle. The worst part? That was only a mild punishment. He'd done far worse in his time

After a good half minute, his grip loosened and he walked out of the bathroom, leaving me there to retch up what little I'd eaten that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... A tad gross :S I feel like this story is going really slowly. Is that just me, or is anyone else feeling like that as well? I'm trying to focus a lot on how it feels, and how they both deal with their own problems and eventually are able to come together that way, but yeah... Please tell me if it feels like that.<strong>

**Reviews = inspiration = (hopefully) faster updates. I'm on my summer holidays now, so there's more time to write :)**

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate ^_^) and you have a happy new year :) xoxox - SapphireRivulet**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow... Just, wow. You guys are so awesome, you make awesome not awesome. In fact, you become epic. That's how awesome you are XD**

**So a few to thank this time :)**

**_watchingtherain1  
>Hyuga09<br>PenanceGirl  
>blackirishhawk<br>ImmoralInjustice  
>Random reviewer<br>my-threesome  
>Marissa Alexandra Fairchild (thank you ^_^)<br>chakira16_  
><em>Evr. -A. afAIlUrE<em>  
><em>Wannabe-Temari<em>  
><strong>

**You guys are epic. Ice cream for all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto *cries***

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Call me, so softly, my love,  
><em>

_And should I never wake,  
><em>

_I'll kiss your lips so sweetly,  
><em>

_'Til both our hearts doth break._

**.:{}:.**

They were screaming. Screaming in pain, screaming in fury, just screaming. At me. Sakura was there, angry tears were pouring down her cheeks. Tears of hurt. Tears of betrayal. Because her father had demanded payment of me, and I was too scared to refuse. Kasumi was there, beside her daughter, and the look of devastation in her eyes was worse than her daughters. I had torn apart her family. It was all my fault.

And Akumu was there, with a smug little grin on his lips.

"It's all your fault, Hinata," he said to me, and I felt my body shake.

It was my fault. This family, they had adopted me, given me shelter when I'd needed it, and I'd repaid them by tearing them apart.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

__**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Hanabi appeared at my side, and her eyes looked dead. Her once sleek, raven hair was matted with blood and… And some other liquid. Her clothes were torn, and concealed so little that they may as well not have existed.<p>

"Why'd you leave me, Hinata?" she whispered, her voice thick with tears, though none spilled from her eyes. "Didn't you love me? Why'd you leave me with him? You said you'd always be there. You'd always protect me."

And her eyes blazed with life, like a fire had been ignited within the pearly depths. "You weren't there for me!" she screeched, and my knees buckled.

"I'm sorry, Hanabi. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you there. I just… I had to get away."

"No! You abandoned me! You left me to him!" The fire faded to a simmering heat, and a smile threatened to tear from the corners of her mouth. "But you know what?" She whispered, her voice so soft that I had to strain to hear her. "I like it."

My eyes widened in horror, and I went to pull away from her, to deny it. How could my beautiful little sister say such things?

"I like it, Hinata. I like it when he _fucks_ me. I'll tell you a secret?" My skin was cold, and I was shaking, trying to cry but tears wouldn't come. I wasn't to be granted that small mercy. "He groans out your name when he comes, and he puts a bag over my head. He likes pretending that I'm you, when he fucks me. But I'm okay with it. He feels so good, when he shoves himself inside me. And it feels so good when he comes, when he pushes himself as far as he'll go, and I can feel him. Hot… And wet… And so deep inside me."

"No," I whimpered, and covered my ears with my hands to block out her voice. "No Hanabi. Please, please stop it. I'm sorry I left you. I'm so sorry…" Her voice was inside my head.

_I like it when he fucks me, Hinata. I like it when he comes._

_I like it when he rapes me._

* * *

><p>"NO!" I screamed, and sat bolt upright in my bed. I was disorientated. Confused. Where was Hanabi? "Hanabi?" I murmured in the dark, my fingers searching along the coverlets for her hand. "H… Hanabi? Are y… You there?" The tears had finally arrived, and they fled my eyes with a vengeance, as if they were escaping from all of my pent-up misery.<p>

But she wasn't there. She wasn't safe, because I'd left her alone, in that house of horrors, and I was too much of a coward to go back and help her.

Eventually, I managed to push the covers aside and head towards the bathroom where I could clean myself up. The nightmare had shaken me, but that wasn't the only thing on my mind.

Gaara hadn't left my thoughts since he'd confronted me in front of the school the other afternoon. I was so afraid that he knew, but how could he? And I was terrified that he'd get angry at me because I'd had to refuse him when he'd asked me to stay back. But what if he didn't know? What if him asking me to stay back was only a ruse? Did he want to… No. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

He wasn't looking to take advantage of me too, was he? There was evidence supporting that… What Sasuke had said to him that day in music… What if he was just trying to…? Surely he wouldn't! He'd been through a lot, although what that was, I didn't know… He wouldn't try and hurt me too. He couldn't.

But what would I do if he did?

I suddenly felt so tired. I was so sick and tired of everything. Of being afraid, of crying, of having nightmares. I just wanted someone to hold me. But no one would. I wouldn't let them. And so, I held myself. I curled up on the bathroom floor, and wrapped my arms around me. I held myself. I held myself together, lest I fall apart. Lest I shatter like a porcelain doll before the hammer. When all life hinges on that one final blow, and the one dealing in takes sick humour from the fear in your eyes.

"Oh G... Gods," I whispered. "P... Please… Help me."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... Most of you said that it's going at an alright pace, with has me wiping my brow :) I think I may do some GaarHina interaction next chappie, but don't hold me to that! I just wanted to get this one up :)<strong>

**So Happy New Year! I hope it's a good one, and if not, then don't fret; it's the last one! Damn Mayans... :Z**

**Reviews = love = inspiration = faster updates :) Everyone's (hopefully) happy!  
><strong>

**xoxo - SapphireRivulet  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys are lovely :) You've gotten me to over 100 reviews! ^_^ I feel so happy... :) Now, this chapter is dedicated to someone really awesome: PicassaWithCaramell. I wish you luck in writing your GaarHina story :)**

**Anyways, you asked, and here it is: A chapter with GaarHina interaction. Actually, I've written up to chapter 14, and you'll all be really happy to know that there is some major GaarHina interaction in all of them :) Chapter 14 is my favourite ^_^**

**Thank you so much to:**

**_ADHD kid in jail  
>Wannabe-Temari<br>PenanceGirl  
>PicassaWithCaramell<br>my-threesome  
>Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<br>Hyuga09  
>ImmoralInjustice<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Like faith, you guided me,_

_Wrapped me in your pulsing light,_

_Shredded the flesh from my bones,_

_Before I could put up a fight._

**.:{}:.**

F… For the f… First chord, you n… Need to p… Play A, F sh… Sharp and D," I said quietly, quickly transposing through the keys in my head. "You p… Play that s… Six times in a w… Waltz f… Fashion."

He raised his brow questioningly, and I sighed, before clapping out the quick _1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3…_ that accompanied all waltz music. He nodded his head, and immediately began strumming the same quick pattern. At the end of the six notes, he stopped, and looked at me in silent question. "Th… That was g… Good. Now I p… Play this." I turned back to the piano, and played the quick melody.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>We continued on much like that, me occasionally signifying when for him to change chords, and I playing my part on the piano. He was a fast learner, and didn't often make a mistake once he was taught what to do.<p>

"Where's your flute?" he asked suddenly, and my fingers faltered in the music, before steadily resuming back to the melody.

I shrugged, and continued, as if he hadn't asked the question in the first place.

"You know, the school has some, I think."

I nodded absently, hoping that I didn't offend him by not speaking. I truly didn't want to talk to him unless necessary. What if he somehow cornered me with his questions?

"Did you want to stay back after school and practise?" My fingers slipped off the keys, creating a horrible sounding dissonant chord. I didn't know how to answer him. No, I didn't want to stay back. What if he tried to take advantage of me? What if he tried to hurt me? Would I be able to fight back if he did? The answer to that was obvious: no, I did not think I could. But at the same time… Yes, I did want to stay back. I didn't want to go back to Akumu. If I could just escape for one afternoon… If I could just stay intact for a little while… But what if I was just going from one rapist to another? Could I live through that? Could I deal with that?

I looked at Gaara then, grabbed no more than a peek from my peripherals. If Gaara did intend on taking advantage of me that afternoon, then it'd be easier to escape him than it would be with Akumu. I could just refuse to spend any more afternoons with him. No one would blame me, because I could use the pretence of homework, and he couldn't hurt me either without alerting someone.

Slowly, I forced myself to nod my head, and acquiesce. Better stay here, with Gaara, where there was the miniscule possibility that I wouldn't get hurt, than go back to Akumu, where I would definitely get hurt.

"Good," he said, his voice sounding almost happy, and I wondered if I had made a mistake in agreeing. Too late to turn back now. "Meet here after fifth period ends?"

I nodded once more, before the bell went, and I scrambled from the room, desperate to escape him.

The day passed too quickly, and I felt like crying out in fear as the bell for sixth period sounded.

"Hey, Hinata," Sakura called, and ran up to me. I turned to face her, to show I was listening. "I'm organising a pool party this weekend. Just at the local pool. It's just going to be the group, and my dad'll be there to supervise. You wanna come?"

My heart palpitated in my chest, and I swallowed thickly. "M… Me? S… Swim?" I managed to splutter, and she nodded enthusiastically, a bright smile on her face.

"I'd love it if you'd come. Please?" Her eyes widened, and she clasped her hands together. "Please, Hinata? Please, please, please, please, please, please, _please_?" She begged, and I was shocked at her display. Did she really want me to go that much? Was she truly that eager for my company?

"I… Uh…" I poked my two index fingers together, suddenly finding them incredibly interesting. "A… Alright…" I hesitantly managed to agree, and she jumped whilst letting out a loud "Yay!" I managed to smile lightly at her antics. What I would give to be her.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get home. See ya!" And she bounded off towards her next class, a spring in her step. Unconsciously, I found myself smiling at how easily pleased the roseate could be. So full of life and energy, as if everything in the world was right. Such small things could make her incredibly happy, and I envied her for that. I walked off towards the music room, feeling slightly better myself. Who knew that having such happy people around you could make you feel happy? Or maybe it was just Sakura. Apart from Naruto, she had one of the brightest personas. She was one of the most optimistic people I knew, and I admired her for that.

Within the space of a few minutes, I made it to the music rooms. Gaara was already there, seated at the piano, and he looked at me when I came in. I felt my face heat up under his scrutinising stare, and immediately averted my eyes.

There was no guitar in the room, which I found strange.

"Hinata," he said softly, once I'd put my bag down and sat on one of the chairs. "Could you look at me?" His tone was soft, as if he was speaking to a frantic bird. His wording was slow, like he was tasting each word and savouring it before releasing it into the air between us. Like he wasn't sure what to say. I returned his stare with a hesitant look from beneath my lashes.

"W… Where is your g… Guitar, G… Gaara?" I quietly stuttered, praying that I wouldn't hear the answer I dreaded.

"I don't want to do music right now."

My breath caught in my throat, and my heart stopped for a moment as fear settled like mist over me, clogging up my airways, hindering my movements.

"I… I have t… To go," I muttered as quickly as I could, before reaching for my bag.

His hand shot out and captured my wrist in a vice like grip. I tugged as hard as I could, fighting desperately to keep the tears at bay and trying to escape. He really was just trying to hurt me. He really was going to rape me.

"Hinata, I'm not going to hurt you," he growled out, struggling to keep his hand clamped around my wrist. "I just want to talk to you. Would you listen for a second? I won't hurt you!"

That stopped me, and I looked up at him, catching his eyes. In a moment of weakness, I couldn't quite keep my fear at bay, and it spilled from my pearl orbs in torrents.

"I won't hurt you, Hinata," he whispered, and took a step closer. I was rooted to the spot, unable to move, trapped beneath his sea-foam gaze.

What scared me most was that I didn't know if I liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like that? Told you there'd be GaarHina interaction :) And it's some pretty nice, fluffy stuff too... Well, as fluffy as you can get in this story :P I won't update for a little bit because I'm going to my dads until Friday. I'll try and update Saturday though, alright?<strong>

**Lots of love, because you all deserve it :)**

**xox - SapphireRivulet  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank you all so, so much :) You're all fabulous, and I just can't seem to get this Cheshire-cat grin**** off my face. This chapter contains yet more Gaar/Hina interaction ^_^ I love it as much as you do :D Your reviews are really helping with inspiration for writing chapters, and now that I'll have more time at home, I'll be able to update faster (YAY!) but I do rely on your reviews as well to help me write. Thank you so much to all of you for helping me, and to those little loiterers... I don't bite, I'd love to hear what you say, please?  
><strong>

**Thank you so much to:**

**_PicassaWithCaramell  
>Hyuga09<br>Chakira  
>ImmoralInjustice<br>blackirishhawk  
>PenanceGirl<br>Random reviewer  
>my-threesome<br>Sariko-chan  
>Evr.-A.-fAilUrE<br>Monkeyz_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto *cries***

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Listen. Can you hear?_

_That soft, sweet tune,_

_That veils the sickly truth,_

_Behind false stars and moon?  
><em>**.:{}:.**

Gently, he pushed me back down onto the chair, and robotically, I allowed him to.

"Hinata, I just want to talk, okay?"

Dumbly, I nodded, keeping my eyes on his face and preparing myself to flee at the first sign of treachery.

"I'm gonna ask you some questions. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I nodded again, and watched as he took a deep breath.

"Why were you put into a foster home, Hinata?"

I shook my head. The memory was too painful. I didn't want him to know. How could he understand? How could he possibly understand the crushing loneliness, the confusion, the guilt, the self-loathing… How could he know how it feels to love someone, and have them break you, steal away everything you once held dear, and yet, be unable to hate them? To want to care for them, because they're someone precious to you, yet be unable to even look them in the eye because of all they'd done to you? He couldn't understand. He didn't understand.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>"Shit," he muttered, and I shot him a perplexed look. "I'm going about this all wrong." My confusion increased when he started to take off his wrist bands, before promptly hiding his wrists. "You should know that my name is Sabaku no Gaara. I was born on the nineteenth of January, and I've recently turned eighteen. I have two elder siblings named Temari and Kankuro. My mother died giving birth to me. My father loved my mother very much, and was absolutely distraught when she died. He found that blaming me for my mother's death was easier than blaming it on fate. He can't bash fate to a pulp." He smirked, though there was nothing amusing about his sentence.<p>

"My father turned to the bottle after my mother died, and my childhood was shrouded by a cloak of fear. There were a lot of rules: don't ask questions. Don't complain. Don't speak unless spoken to. Do what you're told… You get the gist. If I broke one of the rules, if I put a toe out of line, the consequences were severe. They'd range from being beaten with the belt buckle, to some very creative punishments. Once, he made me live like a dog for a week. Complete with the thin mat to sleep on outside and dog food, which he made me eat. I'd have to shit in the backyard, and, like dogs sometimes do, I'd have to consume it. A dog can't use plastic bags, my father refused to clean it up, and threatened to leave me for two extra weeks if I didn't. Temari tried to help me by cleaning it up once. I can still hear her screams."

He paused, to take a deep breath, before continuing. "Temari and Kankuro moved out as soon as they were able, but my father threatened them with a multitude of things if they tried to take me, or if they told the police. We've spent our whole lives obeying him; the prospect of disobeying him doesn't even spring to mind." He turned to me, and lifted the side of his mouth up in a poor attempt at a half smile. "And now you know about my life, or a brief overview, anyway. You want to know why I told you?" I nodded, a silent invitation for him to answer his own question. "So that you won't be so afraid to tell me anything. You've been through hell, Hinata. Only an idiot couldn't see that. And I'd like to help you, if you'd let me."

A silence permeated the air. I was far too shocked by his unexpected confession to do anything but gape. Eventually, I managed to pull myself together, and started asking him some questions, testing the boundaries of his trust. "W… Where'd you g… Get that?" I queried, pointing to the kanji scar on his forehead.

"This?" he asked, and lightly brushed it with his fingertips, as if remembering a buried memory. He huffed in dark amusement, his eyes turning cold and his fists clenched in his lap. "My father decided to permanently remind me of something I wasn't worth receiving."

My eyes widened in horror. "S… So he… Y… Your father, h… He…" I couldn't force the words out.

"I was six," he said, and his tone rang with finality. "I'd rather not talk about that."

There was silence, for a moment, before he spoke again. "Hinata, you haven't self-harmed before, have you?"

I shook my head, too scared to speak lest it conjure up more memories.

"Good. Don't. Don't you ever self-harm."

"Why not?" I couldn't help myself, and blurted out the question before I realised I'd said it. I clapped my hands over my mouth in mortification, immediately turning a bright shade of red. "I… I mean… Y… You d… D… Don't have t… To answer th… That, Gaara."

He waved his hand to silence me. "Don't apologise. Curiosity isn't a sin, though my father would beg to differ." The last part was said so softly, I almost didn't hear it. Without warning, he thrust his wrists towards me, keeping his eyes glued to my face. "This is why."

Slowly, achingly slowly, I looked down. What I saw horrified me. Across his wrists was a web of cuts, some deep, some shallow, some scabbed, some new. The new ones were oozing with puss and blood – a truly ghastly sight.

"There's more on my thighs. Hinata," he hesitated for a fraction of a second as he withdrew his wrists, "Don't ever even think about cutting. It's an addiction, of the worst kind. At first, you find solace in it. It's a way of personifying just that little bit of pain that's filled up your being. Of being able to prove to the world that, hey, you're not alright. You feel in control of something, for once in your life. But it's frightening. I go into an alternate state, a thing that some psychologists call disassociation. For me, it only lasts a few minutes, but it can last for years. I go into that… State, and it's like I'm watching myself as I cut, and the pain is like a siren calling me back to my body before I go and kill myself. I don't feel anything when I'm hurting myself. There is no pain. There is no nothing. When I get out of my state, and look down at my wrists or thighs, it's only then do I realise what I've done. I can't remember self-harming, but the evidence is right before my eyes.

"I tried giving it up once, and it proved to be the hardest thing I'd ever done. It's an addiction, Hinata. I'd beat myself up, I'd have mental and emotional breakdowns, I wouldn't eat for days at a time. I couldn't concentrate in school, my marks dropped, I fought with my friends… Six months later, and I was back at square one."

I don't know what made me do it… What gave me the urge to break through my barriers and reach out to him… But I did. I reached out, and hesitantly took his hand in mine.

"I… I don't kn… Know if I c… Can t… Tel you everyth… Thing, but ask m… Me questions a… And I'll t… Try to answer." I offered him a small smile, one which he returned.

"Thanks for trusting me."

* * *

><p><strong>Before I continue, disassociation is a terrible thing. It's triggered by extreme emotional distress, and is different for everyone. For some people, it'll last for years, and once they 'wake up' in a sense, they won't remember a thing. For some, it only lasts a few minutes, and is the reason that some people self harm. By hurting themselves, they're making themselves 'wake up'. It's the self-destructive people that you have to worry about, because if they don't 'wake up', then they could commit suicide. They very rarely remember what has happened once they come to, and then it's usually only in little bits. But then again, there are many different terms which all refer to the same thing. I've just referred to the one that I've been told about.<br>**

**Reviews = Love = Inspiration = Faster updates.**

**Love, SapphireRivulet xox  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**My reasons for posting late are at the bottom, but I'm posting now, at least :) I've been dying to post this chapter, and I really hope you like it :)**

**Thank you very much to:**

_**Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE  
>PicassaWithCaramell<br>ChildoftheSand  
>blackirishhawk<br>Hyuga09  
>Wannabe-Temari<br>my-threesome  
>Chakira16<br>Les Glitz  
>Monkeyz<strong>_

**You guys are so awesome, thank you so much :)**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_I see your eyes, my love._

_They tell your story in its whole,_

_Sweet whisperings of ghosts,_

_That devour your very soul._

**.:{}:.**

I'd never been so terrified in my life. Speaking to him, telling him things I'd never imagined telling anyone before… It was petrifying. There was an angry cloud of confusion inside of me, asking me why I was trusting a man with my secrets. Why I was trusting a man to not hurt me, when I was giving him fuel to.

"Why were you sent to Konoha, Hinata?" he asked me, his voice oh so gentle.

"T… To be p… Put in a f… Foster home," I squeaked back, too cowardly to look into his eyes, but unable to look away from where my hand was held loosely in his.

"Why's that?"

I took a deep breath. "M… My Uncle… W… When I w… Was eight, h… He…"

"He raped you?"

**_The Blood of Ivory_**

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>I nodded. "E… Every n… Night…" There was silence. "W… When I w… Was twelve, w… We start… ed s… S… Sex ED… In class, I… I asked m… My teacher if i… It was n… Normal for p… People t… To start h… Having s… Sex when they're eight… M… my t… Teacher said 'n… no,' and a… Asked me why I'd a… Ask s… Such a th… Thing… I s… Said 'm… My uncle s… Said it was ok… Kay… Th… Then the p… Police c… Came and t… Took my u… Uncle to p… Prison. I… I thought that th… That would h… Have b… Been the e… End of it, b… But…"<p>

"Hinata?"

I was shaking so hard, and trying to say everything as quickly as possible, I'd forgotten he was even there. I could see the images as they raced past my eyes, taunting me, teasing me… I battled to keep my tears at bay. When his voice slid smoothly into the air, I raised my head and looked at him, to show him I was listening.

"Why don't you sing it? It might help with your stutter, and music helps you to relax. Singing releases endorphins, so… You might feel better if you sing it."

I nodded again, and took a deep breath, before conjuring up a random tune and singing my words along with it.

"My father came into my room one night, and he g… Gave me a locket. At his prompts, I opened it, and on one side was a p… Picture of my uncle and my cousin, smiling. On the other s… Side were the words _'nobody loves a liar.'_ He made me go t… To the police, and give a statement saying that I had been l… Lying, and that my uncle hadn't…"

He gave my hand a slight squeeze, and instead of terrifying me, I felt a warmth spread through my fingertips.

"You have a beautiful voice," he complimented, and I flushed.

"Th… Thank you," I whispered, suddenly finding the floor incredibly interesting.

"What happened after that?"

"He continued. When I was sixteen, I started saying n… No to him, and fighting back when he tried to… When I was seventeen, I told a t… Teacher, and now I'm h… Here." My voice wobbled and faded at the end of the word, and I could feel traitorous tears well up behind my eyes. How I hated them. How I hated crying. I wasn't supposed to be weak, but they gave away all of my flaws.

"When you got to Konoha," he began, his voice steady, "you started to improve, even in that first week. Your cheeks had more colour to them, and you were willing to smile more. What's happened since then to make you fade away like you have been?"

My jaw hardened, and I looked away from him, turning my head completely. "I have nightmares every night," I sung softly. "I dream that my uncle has started to t… Take my younger sister, now that I'm not there. I dream that she c… Comes up to me in a tattered night dress, with her eyes d… Dead and her hair matted, with blood and cum all through it. Sometimes, she g… Gets angry or sad, and asks me why I left her to him. Recently, she's t… Turned into some sort of demon, and claims that she likes it when he… I want t… To go back to her, and make sure that she's okay, b… But I'm too much of a coward. I'm too afraid."

"You're not a coward, Hinata." It was those words that made my tears fall. "What you did took courage. You stood up to your uncle, you asked your teacher for help, even though you'd already been knocked back before. That took incredible courage. And what's more, even after everything your uncle did to you, you've still been able to tell me, a guy." He squeezed my hand once more, before he started rubbing circles on my palm with his thumb. "You're the strongest person I know, Hinata."

"I… I'm _not_ s… Strong," I protested, and wiped away my tears with my free hand. "I cry a… All the t… Time."

"Only the strongest of people can admit that they're weak."

That shut me up, and I had no argument against him, no matter how much I wanted to deny it. I _wasn't_ strong. Why couldn't he see that?

"But the nightmares aren't the only thing that's happened. What else has been going on?" His voice was soft and kind, but I could still hear the underlying sense of urgency, and that frightened me. What did he want to know? Why did he want to know it?

"I… I don't th… Think…"

"Come on, Hinata. You've already come so far. Tell me, Hinata. You can trust me."

I was shaking so hard I could feel my teeth chattering. He was pushing me, and I couldn't deal with it. "I… I c… Can't…"

"It's alright, Hinata. Just tell me. What's wrong?"

The thread that was keeping me in place snapped, and I wrenched my hand from his grip, fleeing out of the school. I didn't care that I'd left my bag in the room, I didn't care that he was chasing me. All that registered was the urgent need to get away. To escape. It was too much, and I couldn't deal with it. I couldn't tell him. He wouldn't believe me. He'd accuse me of lying, and that would tear me in two, because I'd already trusted him too much.

I flew past the gates, and continued running away from the school, dodging traffic, but at the same time hoping that the cars would hit me. I don't know how long I ran for, or where I was going. All I know is what brought me back, and that was Gaara's hand latching onto my shoulder and turning me around. I tripped over my feet at the unexpected movement, but he caught me when I fell to the ground, and cradled me in his arms as I sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, Hinata," he cooed, and stroked my hair with feather-light touches. "Shh… Why'd you run away? I won't hurt you. I already promised you I wouldn't. I just wanted to know what's wrong."

"Y… Your questions are too much," I uttered, my voice weak. "Y… You've almost pushed me too far."

Gaara was silent for a moment, and he rocked me back and forth like a child. "Then take my hand," he said softly, hesitantly, "and let me guide you back from the edge." His fingers wove into mine where they gripped the front of his shirt, as he held me on the pavement. It wasn't until a while later that I realised he had stroked my hair, and it had felt right.

* * *

><p><strong>Naaawww... ^_^<strong>

**So, I was going to update Sunday, but my mum 'convenientally' decided to forget to tell me that she was getting both main laptops repaired. So no posting. Monday, I went out with friends, Tuesday went biscuiting (tubing), Wednesday I was in **_**so much pain**_** from that... Bruised shoulders, bruised hips, bruised tummy, bruised thighs and bruised feet (I know... Feet :P). But I've come into town today to post this up for you :) I hope you liked it :)**

**Reviews = love = inspiration = faster updates. Please don't loiter, I'd love to hear from you :) And to those who favourite without reviewing... Please don't. Even one review is enough. How can I know why you like the story if you won't tell me?**

**Love, SapphireRivulet xox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, I'm so sorry, I give you permission to chase after me with pitchforks. I know that it has been a long time since I've updated. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't exactly have a computer to update with... I still don't. There's only so many times I'm willing to pay $7 for a fifteen minute bus ride :/ I'm really, really sorry. Forgive me?**

**Thanks so much to:**

_**Hyuga09  
>Childofthesand<br>EdgeofGlory  
>blackirishhawk<br>Wannabe-Temari  
>my-threesome<br>PicassaWithCaramell  
>Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<br>PenanceGirl  
>Chakira16<br>Monkeyz  
>ImmoralInjustice<br>indescribable music  
>Sariko-chan723<br>Jinmi**_

**You guys are so freaking awesome! Cookies for all!**

**Disclaimer: I think we've already established the fact that I don't own Naruto :/**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Hold me tight,_

_In your cold embrace,_

_So that we can pretend,_

_There's no pain to face._

**.:{}:.**

Every single afternoon that week, Gaara and I stayed behind in the music rooms. I'd never felt so comfortable in the presence of a man since I was eight, but it was still hard. I was going against the wishes of Akumu. What would happen when he had me alone next? I was not looking forward to answering that question.

I could tell that the time was not easy for Gaara either. He didn't open up easily, and had difficulty keeping his temper under control. It wasn't easy for either of us, really. He would try and get me to tell him what had happened, I'd refuse, he'd get angry and I'd get frightened. Then, he'd hold me, and somehow we'd be able to start anew.

I started by telling him the small things. He was so curious as to what had set off my uncle to make him do that. When I told him about the divorce, he nodded his head lightly, and went back to being silent.

He'd often ask me what I was thinking.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>In turn, he told me a few things. At the age of thirteen, he'd found that his older brother was bi. His father hated him, not only because his birth had caused the death of his mother, but because Gaara had been an accident in the first place. Gaara wasn't supposed to have existed. His sister had joined the air force as soon as she was old enough to. He hadn't seen her or heard from her since he was fifteen. His brother had moved out with Temari. Their father hadn't let Gaara move out, though.<p>

On the Friday afternoon, I felt fear strike me once again.

"Gaara," I whispered, and he looked at me with his unfathomable eyes. The message there was a clear, _'continue.'_

I hesitated for a moment, so close to telling him everything, but chickened out at the last moment. "Th… Thank you for st… Staying with me th… This week, I… I really appreciate it. I… I kinda wish that th… The weekend wouldn't c… Come," I hedged, hoping he wouldn't hear the other words that lingered on the tip of my tongue.

He stood up, only to sit by me, and put his arms around me. Instead of squeaking in fear and running away as I normally would, I leant my head against his chest, and listened to the relaxing _thud-thud _of his heartbeat. Why him? Why was Gaara the only one who could hold me like this, and not have me fighting it? I'd ask myself the same questions over and over again, but constantly drew up a blank. After a while, I found that I no longer cared. I _liked_ it when he held me. I relished the moments.

"Remember Sakura's pool party? I'll be going to that. It'll only be Sunday when I'm not around. Itami* doesn't let me out of the house on Sundays."

I twisted my head to look up at the underside of his jaw. "Why not?"

Did I imagine his grip getting slightly tighter? "My mother died on a Sunday."

I didn't know what to say or do to that. It was said so bluntly, without room for an apology or sympathetic statement. Slowly, I wound my arms around his waist, in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. Honestly, I was scared out of my mind. I'd never hugged him back before. Grip onto his shirt, yes, or bury my face into his chest. But I hadn't put my arms about him. He looked down at me in what I could only assume was surprise.

"M… My mother died w… When I was j… Just a l… Little girl. I d… Don't really r… Remember her that w… Well."

"Hm," he hummed, and rested his cheek on top of my head. "The difference one person can make, hey?"

I could only nod my head in agreement.

* * *

><p>For me, dinner that night was excruciatingly uncomfortable. I could feel Akumu's heated glare pass over me every so often, whilst Sakura and her mum chatted on, blissfully unaware.<p>

It was Akumu who spoke first.

"So, Hinata, why didn't you come home early this past week?" A harmless enough question, by most peoples standards. "I worried every afternoon. What if someone had hurt you on your way home?"

That bastard. That hypocritical arse-hole. My hand clenched where it rested in my lap, but I gave no other outward sign of my anger.

"I h… Had t… To p… p… Practise f… For a m… Music a… Assignm… Ment." My stutter increased tenfold around Akumu. I hated that he was able to invoke such an embarrassing reaction from me. I could keep my voice as strong as I wanted, but my stutter would always fail me. It would always reveal the fear I felt inside.

He leaned back in his chair, regarding me; I could feel his eyes on me, though I didn't raise my head to look at him. "Were you with anyone?" How could his voice sound so caring? As if I was his daughter, and he actually cared for me?

I couldn't lie to him. Sakura would no doubt catch me out. It wasn't a secret in her group that Gaara and I spent the afternoons together.

"Y... Yes… W… With G… Gaara San," I said softly, secretly apologising to Gaara for dragging him into this.

"Gaara is a friend of yours, right Sakura?" Akumu directed the question at his roseate haired daughter.

"Yeah, he is," Sakura replied. "I think it's sweet that Hinata's started to become friends with him."

A pause; I thought that my heart would palpitate right out of my chest during the suffocating silence. "How long until this music assignment is due, Hinata?"

My face drained of blood. "Th… This c… Coming w… Week," I whispered, realising with horror that in two weeks, I would have to come back here every afternoon. It took everything I had to not start crying at the news.

"Hinata?" I turned to look at Sakura when she addressed me. "Mum and I are going to get our hair done on Sunday. You wanna come? You don't have to. Dad'll be here all day if you don't want to."

Oh, how I wished I could say yes. How I wished I could say, with a smile on my face, _'Yes, Sakura. I'd love to go with you!'_ But I could feel Akumu staring at me, forcing his silent message into my brain.

'_You will not go with them.'_

And I couldn't refuse.

* * *

><p><strong>* As far as I know, Gaara's dad's name is never given in the series, so I've named him Itami. It translates directly into 'pain.' Quite fitting, ne?<strong>

**Reply to **_**crybaby**_**: If you would've read my last A/N's, you would have seen that my mum had both main laptops put in for repairs. I couldn't physically update. And yes, my chapters are short. I don't want to make them long. If I don't update, it's not without reason. So please, keep your mean comments to yourself. They're not welcome, nor are they appreciated. If you're going to complain, write your own damn stories, instead of complaining to others about updating. And if you're just going to hate on me for things that are out of my control, then I'd rather it if you didn't read this story anyway. I'm all for constructive criticism or opinions, but unjustified complaints are crossing the line. Grow up. Oh, and if you're going to complain, at least make an effort to use proper grammar.**

**Sorry about that ^^ To everyone else who has been patient with me, thanks so much, and please just bear with me a little longer. I still haven't gotten the main computers back, so until I do, updates will be slow :( It's hurting me as much as it's hurting you :(**

**Reviews = love = inspiration... Can't say faster updates just yet, but once I get the computers back, it'll be basically update after update :D**

**Love, SapphireRivulet xox**


	16. Chapter 16

**And here I am with another chapter :D You know how much your reviews are doing for me? I've just started writing chapter 24 ^_^ Thank you so much :D And thanks everyone for helping with **_**crybaby**_**. Some people are just really rude, and well... If someone says something mean to me, I won't let it slide ^_^**

_**blackirishawk  
>Too Lazy To Login (4Ever.-A.-fAIlUrE)<br>PicassaWithCaramell  
>CiestGun (thank you ^_^)<br>my-threesome  
>ImmoralInjustice<br>Hyuga09  
>indescribably music<br>Monkeyz  
>Akiko-Koi<br>Les Glitz  
>Sky Evermora<br>AvidReaderSimpleWriter**_

**Dedication: Rainy days and too-loud music.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara Speaks<strong>

**.:{}:.**

_And should the stars fall, _

_And we no longer see,_

_I'll take your hand in mine,_

_For you are all I need._

**.:{}:.**

Sakura had chosen well. Late May was one of the best times to go swimming. The weather was usually very warm, but not so hot that it was uncomfortable, and the water was the perfect temperature to go swimming in. There was hardly a cloud in sight that day.

I hefted a bag with some money, sunscreen and other pool necessities over my shoulder, and made my way towards the front door.

"Where're you goin'?" My father's drunken drawl drifted over to me just before I could step out onto the streets.

"Out," I replied tartly, and continued.

"Stupid bastard," he wheezed. "You just gonna leave yer dad like this?"

"Yep," I said monotonously, immediately thankful for his drunken stupor. If the alcohol wasn't affecting him so much, he probably would've started attacking me already. Not willing to risk a possible beating, I darted to the exit, and made it out just as a swearing fit ensued. Knowing him, he was probably too drunk to stand.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>The streets were reasonably empty as I made my way to the pool. The occasional person walking their dog or a random car passing was all that there was, which I found comforting. It gave me time to think.<p>

I was getting too close to Hinata. She was becoming reliant on me, and that wasn't a good thing. With my past, I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't hurt her at some stage. My temper could very easily get the better of me, and she would go back to hating men. But at the same time, I didn't know how to distance myself from her and still protect her against Akumu.

I was a double edged sword.

On the one hand, I could continue to get close to her. I could let her get reliant on me, I could let her tell me all of her secrets, and I could try to be her friend. And should a moment come where I lose it, I could hurt her more than anyone else had ever done. On the other hand, I could distance myself from her. She wouldn't get hurt by me, but she would have to go back to Akumu.

"Fuck," I muttered, glad that the streets were empty. I couldn't blame myself for getting involved in the first place. Any normal human being would want to help her in any way they could. I could keep her secrets, and I could keep her from self-harming. I could build up her trust in men, and maybe I could heal her. But when it came down to it, I was just as unpredictable as my father. He'd built up such a large amount of indescribable anger inside of me, that just a small nudge in the wrong direction and I was liable to stab something. I was unstable in my anger. I smirked with black humour.

Trust Hinata to put her faith in someone who could hurt her just as much as they could help her.

I was the last of our group to arrive at the pool. It was a busy day, I noticed. Seemed everyone had taken Sakura's idea. I walked over to where the others were gathered, and dumped my bag on the table that they'd snagged. Sakura, Naruto and Tenten all called out in greeting, Sasuke nodded at me, and Hinata gave me a faint smile. With my arrival, Naruto and Tenten bounded for the pool, and dived straight in, earning a couple of glares from the other occupants. Sasuke was applying a generous amount of sunscreen to Sakura's back, heatedly ignoring the lustful stares he was receiving from half of the female population in the process. Poor guy. I felt kinda sorry for him. Sakura, like Sasuke, was ignoring the glares that the females were shooting her. After a few months, she'd gotten used to it. I still remember her slight depression during those first few months. She'd received everything, from glares to death threats. Eventually, Sasuke had had enough, and had threatened those girls that if they continued, he would personally make sure that none of them ever got laid again. That had shut them up.

Then, I spotted Akumu. He was sitting beside Hinata, occasionally slipping a stare that sent shivers up my spine. From Hinata's posture, she was aware of it too.

_Fuck._

"Hinata," I said lowly, and watched as she looked up at me. "Come here. I'll put sunscreen on your back." I didn't miss the teasing smile that graced Sakura's lips. She was obviously allowing her imagination to get the better of her.

I pulled up a chair, and watched as Hinata did the same in front of me. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, so that no cream got in it.

"G… Gaara San, I'm g… going to be wearing a s… sun shirt, so I d… don't really n… need it…" Her voice was very soft, and I had difficulty hearing it.

"You can never be too careful," I replied, gritting my teeth in an effort to stop myself from giving away that I knew about Akumu. Saying, _'Well, Hinata, I could see the lewd looks he was giving you, and figured that he's obviously planning to rape you soon. I thought that I'd try and get you away from him for a while._' wouldn't be particularly tactful, especially in front of Akumu himself.

She jumped, and her muscles tensed when I started to put the sunscreen on. I could feel how much effort she was putting in to stop herself from running away. I found that odd. She no longer had much of a problem when I'd hold her, so why was my touching her back a…? Ah. Bare skin. It'd be worse on bare skin, naturally.

"It's alright, Hinata," I said, soft enough for her ears alone. "You know I'm not going to hurt you." Her muscles relaxed a fraction, but not much. She still had difficulty trusting me, but I wasn't particularly surprised by that. It had only been a week. I was surprised that she had been so open to the idea of hugging. Or maybe she was just comforted by the idea of me holding her?

"All done," I announced, and she thanked me before going off to catch up with Sakura at my prompts. I eyed Akumu wearily as I watched his gaze follow her. He caught me staring, and his face relaxed into an easy smile.

"Bit of an anomaly, that one," he said, nodding in Hinata's direction. He immediately went back to the Akumu that everyone else knew. It made me wonder why a man who had everything could be capable of something so evil.

"In some ways," I replied, not quite agreeing with him. Akumu sensed my immediate coldness towards him, and his brow crinkled with confusion at my – apparently – unfounded disliking of him.

"What's up, son? Something happen?"

'_You could say that,'_ I thought, but didn't dare say. "Just wondering why she got worse so soon after coming here is all."

Akumu shrugged. "Probably just the repercussions of such a big change," he suggested lazily. "I dunno what's gotten into her."

"I have a clue," I whispered under my breath, before speaking up louder. "She's gotten better this past week that I've spent with her." I watched him carefully, to see any reaction my words gave off, but there were none. He was good.

'I don't think so," Akumu disagreed. "It's probably a façade. She gets home and she's a right mess. Best let her come back home, I think. Back where she's safe."

I huffed at the hypocrisy, before getting up to follow everyone else to the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another Gaara-centric chapter :D It was weird writing Akumu as if he was actually a person :S But I liked writing the GaarHina interaction :) Just so you know, there's a few fluffy GaarHina moments coming up :D<strong>

**Reviews = Love = Inspiration = (when technology decides to stop hating me) faster updates ^_^**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xox**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm really quite scared. School goes back on the 30th. And over here in Australia... that means lots of homework. A little worried :S Thank you so much to those who reviewed :)**

_**Hyuga09**_  
><em><strong>ImmoralInjustice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jinmi<strong>_  
><em><strong>blackirishawk<strong>_  
><em><strong>PenanceGirl<strong>_  
><em><strong>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<strong>_  
><em><strong>AvidReaderSimpleWriter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aumtumn Butterfly <strong>(Sweetheart, I left my pillow at your place, could you please bring it in with you when we go back to school? All my love xox[I can't be bothered to text you, because I'm lazy like that ^_^ I love you *blows kiss*])_  
><em><strong>Sky Evermora<strong>_  
><em><strong>my-threesome<br>Monkeyz**_

**Dedication: "Stop it! Let's go swimming! Stop it! Let's go swimming!"**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_I close my eyes and gasp, _

_As tears stream down my cheek._

_And I can't help but wonder,_

_Why am I so weak?_

**.:{}:.**

I felt naked in front of everyone. I had a one piece swimsuit on, with board shorts that went to my knees and a sun shirt, and still I felt _naked_. Sakura and Tenten were both sporting bikinis, and it made me cringe. How did they have the confidence to do something like that? How could they go around and bare their bodies for the world to see? I dunked myself lower into the water, til even my chin was submerged, and followed everyone's movements with my eyes. I was waiting for slippery fingers to grab me and force me to their will.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hinata, how're you liking the water so far?"<p>

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Naruto dropped into the water before me. Instead, I inhaled about a litre of chlorine, and immediately started gagging, trying to clear my lungs of the offending liquid.

"Oh geeze, I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto apologised, and started to thump me on the back. His touch made me inhale out of shock, and that caused me to start spluttering further. I could feel it in my nose and through my sinuses.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm really sorry, uhh…" Naruto floundered around, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly, I felt two arms encircle my waist and start doing the Heimlich Manoeuvre.

I screamed, and turned around in his arms, trying to bat him away.

"Christ, Hinata Chan, I'm really sorry, just settle down, I'm trying to help y-"

"Naruto, let her go."

I could tell Gaara's voice the moment he spoke, and thankfully, Naruto's arms left my waist instantly. I floundered my way to the edge of the pool as quickly as I could, and pressed myself against the wall, not taking my eyes off Naruto the whole while. I knew he meant well. I knew he didn't know how much his touch scared me. I knew it wasn't his fault. Naruto was just that sort of person; loud, and eager to help out, even if his methods were unorthodox. He liked to be able to touch people - a brush of the arm, or putting his hand over your shoulder. It was how he communicated. It was his way of being close to people. I knew he was a good person, yet I couldn't stand touch. Touch frightened me. He never meant to upset anyone, yet his method of helping me only hurt.

"You alright, Hinata?" Gaara's voice was a soothing growl that broke me out of my reverie.

"I… I think so…" I coughed some more, in a last effort by my lungs to rid themselves of water. "He just s… surprised me, is all."

Gaara nodded. "You going to swim, or stand there, looking like a stunned mullet?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "N… Naruto nearly half d… drowned me, and all y… you can d… do is chastise m… me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "People usually go to the pool to go swimming. Inhaling half the pool is just accepted as part of the experience."

I huffed, annoyed. "I d… don't like that p… part."

He smirked at me. "I can tell." Childishly, I crossed my arms and turned away from him. "If you're so against it, then why not come with me to get something to eat? After that, you won't have to go in the pool for around an hour, otherwise you'll get cramps."

It took me a moment to stop being stubborn and see the sense in his words, but eventually I gave a small nod of assent.

"Come on," he said, and hauled himself out of the pool, before offering his hand for me to take. Hesitantly, I took it, and he helped me climb out of the pool.

The cement was hot under my feet, and little droplets of water cascaded onto the ground, inking it a dark grey, before being stolen by the sun. My eyes were stubbornly glued to the ground.

I'd only just realised that Gaara didn't have a shirt on.

Normally, the idea would petrify me. He was half naked for Christ's sake! It wouldn't take much for him to drag me to the side and force himself on me, before I could so much as scream. But… but it was Gaara. He'd had so many chances to hurt me, and he hadn't (apart from trying to get me to tell him things I couldn't) that I just couldn't help but feel… comfortable, in his presence.

And I may have been forced into fearing men, but that didn't stop me from having hormones, no matter how much I wished it had.

I hated to admit it, but I thought that Gaara was quite attractive.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I berated myself silently. _Do not think of that! Do not even imagine thinking of that! He is a man! And just because he hasn't hurt you yet, doesn't mean that he won't! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid_–

"Hinata?"

I looked up to the source of the noise, and was immediately captured by his stare. Fighting the blush that threatened to invade my cheeks, I cautiously inquired as to what he was after.

"You right with just chips, or did you want something else?"

I shuffled my feet nervously. "Oh, uh… uh, um… Y… you don't have to g… get me anything, G… Gaara, I… I can get it…"

"Hinata?"

I winced, and continued to mentally scold myself for being so stupid. "Y… yes?"

"What do you want?" he enunciated slowly, leaving no room for argument.

"A… a coke, p… please," I stuttered, and he nodded before going to get our order.

Within a few minutes, he was back, and he handed a bottle of coke to me with a straw. "You wanna go sit at a table or on the grass?"

I shrugged, and he wandered over to a small grassy mound that was barely an excuse for a hill. He laid down on the green slope.

"Won't you get itchy?" I inquired, to which he in turn, shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter."

I sat beside him, and didn't miss the glances that a few girls shot him. In truth, I didn't really blame them. If I was like them, and had enough confidence to fill a thimble, I might look too.

"You're prettier than them, you know?"

I jumped, and caught a glimpse of sea-foam green before he closed the eye.

My blush escaped its confines and flooded my face. "I wish," I said, more to myself than anyone else. I could tell he heard me, though. "I wish that I could be half as pretty as the other girls. Sakura and Tenten, they're practically perfect."

"No one's perfect," he objected. "There's always something to bring them down. Some skeletons that they can't shake. Everyone has them. Some are just better at hiding it than others."

* * *

><p><strong>Can that be counted as a cliffhanger? Probably not. I think I've lost my cliffhanger-<strong>mojo : Anyway, reviews would be lovely, if you'd be so kind :) I'm so grateful to everyone who reviews constantly, but there's so many of you who I've never heard from *cough all-those-people-who've-favourited-and-haven't-reviewed-even-once cough*. I don't bite, please leave your opinions or ideas :) I'd really appreciate it :)****

**Reviews = Love = Inspiration = Faster Updates. And everyone loves updates :D**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xox**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay! Next chapter! I was tempted to wait until I got to over 200 reviews, but a little birdy told me that, 'since you're in town anyway, you can damn well update.' (birdy = my conscience).**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed :D I give you... Cookies! ^_^**

_**Hyuga09**_  
><em><strong>ImmoralInjustice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jinmi<strong>_  
><em><strong>blackirishawk<strong>_  
><em><strong>PenanceGirl<strong>_  
><em><strong>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<strong>_  
><em><strong>AvidReaderSimpleWriter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Autumn Butterfly (Told you I'd update ^_^ xox)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sky Evermora<strong>_  
><em><strong>my-threesome<strong>_

**Dedication: You guys! Because you're all epic! And because you're going to get me to over 200, right? *looks imploringly***

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Sitting here with you,_

_Helps my mind erase,_

_Everything that hurts,_

_So there's no more pain to face._

**.:{}:.**

"Skeletons?" I inquired, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yeah," he said, not really giving any clue as to what he meant with that one word. "Our group is one of the best. Probably why I was so drawn to them in the first place. I could write a few novels based on their past. It's quite interesting, really."

I didn't want to admit that he'd sparked my attention, but curiosity can really be a horrible thing at times. How could some of the most perfect people I'd ever met have such 'interesting' back stories, as Gaara put it?

"What d… do you mean?" I asked, a silent invitation for him to continue hidden in my words.

"Well, Sakura is probably the most normal out of all of us, but even she's seen her time of hardships. Did you know that she was given death threats when she first started going out with Sasuke?"

I stared at him incredulously.

"True," he continued. "It was quite scary watching happy-go-lucky Sakura getting depressed. Sasuke had his own fanclub at school for years."

I nodded. That wasn't too hard to believe.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>"Anyways, he hated it. He hated them. And seeing as so many girls were obsessed with him – and when I say obsessed, I mean 'sneaking into his house and stealing his underwear' obsessed. So when he and Sakura were paired for an assignment, he hated her like he hated just about every other female. After a week, Sakura told him off for being such an arse and punched him in the jaw. She's got one hell of a right hook, that girl."<p>

A soft giggle escaped my mouth, and a smile curved at my lips. The mental image was just too funny. Small, dainty little Sakura punching brooding, bearlike Sasuke? The giggles just wouldn't stop coming.

"I know, pretty funny, right?"

"Y… yeah," I agreed. "What happened after that?"

"Sakura went straight to the teacher and demanded she get partnered with someone else, because she, quote, 'refused to be paired with such a pompous, egotistical jerk for another moment.' I'm a bit fuzzy on the details after that, but apparently he dragged her outside behind one of the buildings, made out with her and asked her out."

"She said y… yes, obviously."

"Nope."

I furrowed my brow in confusion, and looked at him again.

"She punched him again, called him a jerk and walked away. But apparently a girl from Sasuke's fan club saw him making out with her. A bunch of girls ambushed her after school to try and beat her up for 'taking advantage of their precious Sasuke Kun.' Long story short: Sasuke saved her, and _then_ they started going out. After he apologised profusely and complimented her a number of times. I don't know whether it's more weird or amusing imagining the Uchiha apologising, but Sakura claims he did. To date, she's the only one who's ever heard him apologise." He chuckled in light amusement. "Sweet enough to give you cavities, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

We sat in comfortable silence for a moment longer.

"You s… said she got d… depressed," I pressed, and he sighed.

"Yeah." He sat up and leaned his arms over his knees. "She got around fifteen death threats per day in her locker from girls telling her to stay away from Sasuke or they'd kill her. She got pushed around a lot, and got in trouble in class when other girls set her up. That lasted a good few months until Sasuke found out about it. He was absolutely _livid_. I've never seen him so angry. He told the girls who were doing it that he'd spread around the school that they all had herpes if they didn't stop. Luckily they did. I don't know how much longer Sakura would've coped before she would've snapped and broken up with him. But since then they haven't bothered her, which is reassuring. She's learnt to ignore the glares."

A wave of sympathy crashed over me. "That must've b… been horrible," I said. "To be b… bullied for loving someone."

A sad smile tugged at his lips. "But she got through it okay, which is all that matters."

"I suppose."

Another minute of silence passed between us, before he continued.

"They all have their own back stories. Sakura's the only one who's had a half decent life. Tenten, Naruto and Sasuke have all had it pretty rough. None of them have parents, actually."

I whipped my head around to look at him, silently asking him to continue on with his story.

"I suppose Naruto had it easiest. He never knew his parents. There was a drive by shooting at the hospital just as his mum had been released after giving birth. Both his mum and dad were shot. Naruto was in the pram and miraculously he was missed. He's grown up with his god father since then, but Jiraiya is a world famous author. He travels a lot, and can't often bring Naruto with him because of school. Naruto's on his own a lot, but he doesn't let that bring him down. He's like a fucking puppy dog, with the owner constantly getting back home. I don't think I've ever seen him upset over anything. He was angry when Sakura was bullied, but that's about the only negative emotion I've ever seen him have."

"Doesn't he m… miss his p… parents?" I piped up, cutting him off.

"He says, 'you can't miss what you never had.' He says that he knows his parents loved him as much as they could, and he's happy with that."

A small smile etched its way on my lips. He really was a good person.

"W… what about Tenten?" I queried, wondering what on earth could have happened to such a spitfire of a girl.

"Tenten was put into witness protection a few years ago. She told the group in private a while back, but she wouldn't tell us what she saw or what her old identity was. She told us because we'd always commented on the absence of her last name. She said, simply 'she couldn't be bothered to think of one at the time, and she refused to take the last name they'd suggested."

"W… what was the n… name?" I interjected, before blushing and stammering out an apology for being so rude.

"'Hayter.'"

I just stared at him.

"Because she couldn't be bothered to think up one, she just stayed with a first name. On forms and stuff, she just puts 'Ten Ten.'"

Incredulous silence settled once more, before I hesitantly muttered, "A… and Sasuke?"

Gaara lay back down again. "It's not what he's been through; it's what he's seen."

I remained silent, and waited for him to continue.

"Sasuke use to have an older brother: Itachi. Itachi was the type of brother that Sasuke always looked up to. When Sasuke was six, he started to change. Their parents just thought that it was hormones, so didn't really think much of it. After all, Itachi was almost thirteen at the time." He paused for a moment, and opened his eyes to study the clouds. "He spent a lot of time with his uncle Madara. What Sasuke's parents didn't know was that Madara was jealous of them. Sasuke's parents use to own a big corporation, and Madara wasn't privy to any of the shares. Madara was insane and power hunger. He brainwashed Itachi, and convinced him that Sasuke's parents were evil. That they didn't deserve to live."

Another pause, a small inhalation of air.

"Sasuke came back home to the slaughtered bodies of his parents, and Itachi's suicide. We can only imagine that Itachi had realised what he'd done, and out of self-loathing killed himself. Madara was locked up, a life sentence. There were a lot of drugs in Itachi's system, so if he didn't kill himself, then the drugs probably would've."

I flinched when I felt something slide down my cheeks, and it was only after I rubbed them that I realised that they were tears. "That's h… horrible," I eventually managed to whisper. "How old w… was he?"

"He was seven."

I shook my head in disbelief. "How c… could he have survived s… something like that?"

"He didn't really start to heal until he and Sakura started dating. He basically just existed before that. Just a massive ball of hatred and anger and crippling loneliness. Naruto managed to get through to him a little bit, but it was Sakura who helped to pull him back."

I smiled, genuinely happy for him. Perhaps there was hope after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So I didn't proof read this, but I have something else to post up and emails to answer all in under 40 minutes :P Why must time go by so quickly! *cries*<strong>

**Hey guys, if you favourite, please review, at least once. It'd mean so much to me.**

**Reviews = Love = Inspiration = Faster updates :)**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys... slight accident :/ I went to replace chapter 31, accidently got 19 instead (don't ask me how, I don't know) so here's me re posting this chapter, and with hopefully the same people who reviewed at the time.**

_**blackirishawk  
>PenanceGirl<br>CaramelnCake  
>ADHD kid in jail<br>PicassaWithCaramell  
>ImmoralInjustice<br>Hyuga09  
>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<br>my-threesome  
>xSelielx<br>Monkeyz**_

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Sing yourself to sleep, my love,_

_And I will kiss you like life._

_And never wake from slumber, love,_

_For waking cuts like a knife._

**.:{}:.**

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur, and before I knew it, it was time to go home. We parted ways at the front of the pool, before we all trudged off to our different homes. I received a searching, a _reassuring _(I think) look from Gaara, and Sakura received a peck from Sasuke, before Akumu ushered the two of us away, and led us back to the place many would title _home_.

I dreaded it.

Tomorrow, I felt that everything would come crashing back down. This little high I'd been feeling, this small little piece of freedom was going to be wrenched away from me, and I was going to have to be tortured again. How I wished that Gaara would save me. I wished that, like in those stories people read, he would come in and rescue me, and he'd take me away somewhere where I wouldn't be hurt again.

But that was impossible.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>I didn't trust Gaara. Not completely. I didn't think that he would take advantage of me, and I was quite certain that he would keep my secrets. But that wasn't trusting him.<p>

I was so certain that once Gaara found out the truth, he'd blame it on me. He'd call me a whore, and ask why I'd ripped a family apart. And no matter how many tears I'd shed, no matter how many times I'd plead with him, he'd only be disgusted with me.

He'd never hold me again.

No. Gaara wouldn't save me. Gaara couldn't save me. Not from this.

But oh, how much it hurt, wishing he would.

* * *

><p>It was dark, and there was no wind. I wore a white night gown, as I stepped into the field full of daisies and white roses, with not a fear of tearing my dress on thorns; somehow, I knew that there were no thorns.<p>

The field was beautiful. Moonlight dribbled in a silvery waterfall, and painted the flowers with an iridescent glow. They looked almost ghostly.

Although there was no wind, there was a feeling of someone breathing. As if the flowers were silently inhaling and exhaling, and only I was given the privilege of feeling their eternal breath. I immediately thought of a baby, fast asleep in its crib, lost in the world of bright colours and innocent dreams, where the only thing you had to fear was not getting your milk on time. The sound was so soothing, I felt I could have drifted to sleep right there, had I not already been lost in slumber. Oh, I knew it was a dream. I'd never felt so tranquil since I was a little girl.

That may as well have been a lifetime ago.

Then…

_Thud-thud. Thud-thud. Thud-thud._

The faint sound of a heart beat slunk its way into the field, and I closed my eyes as the sound crept its way into my soul. It was so peaceful in the field. I never wanted to leave.

Slowly, like a tendril of water from a peaceful stream, the soft sound of sobbing wafted past my ears. Confused as to why anyone could cry in a place such as this, I stepped forward, intent upon finding the source of the sound.

There. Just up ahead. There was a little girl in a nightgown, balled up with her arms about her legs and her face buried in her knees. Her raven hair glistened with a deep indigo sheen in the moonlight, and I ran up to her, intent upon comforting her.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to the girl, and laid my hand reassuringly on her arm.

She flinched, but didn't pull away.

"What's your name? Are you hurt? Where's your mum?" A small part of me noticed my lack of stammer, but I was too worried for the girl to care.

"She's dead," the little girl whispered.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, empathetically. "My mother's dead too."

"I know."

I slowly pulled my hand back, keeping a wary eye on the girl. How could she know something like that?

"Who are you?" I questioned, my voice a little firmer, hoping to coax her into raising her head to look at me.

"When you look in the mirror, what do you see?" she chanted in a singsong voice. "You see a reflection. Who could it be?"

I stared at her, fear coursing slowly through my veins. The sound of the heartbeat got faster.

"Is it a monster? Is it an enemy?" she continued. "Is it a shadow?"

She raised her head, and blood-soaked tears streamed from her eyes. I reeled back in horror.

"No. It's me."

"Who are you?" I demanded, my voice strong, though I wanted to be sick.

Her eyes turned to a look of fear, and she put her finger up to her mouth in a silencing gesture. "Shh! He'll hear you! If he hears you, you'll get me in trouble!"

Slowly, I shifted back over to her. "Who'll be angry at you?"

She dropped her legs, and sat cross legged. I didn't miss the small patch of blood that stained the front of her dress.

"I have a secret, I promised not to tell," she chanted. "If I stay silent, then I'm a good girl."

"Who are you?" I asked her desperately. "Who did that to you?" I motioned to the stain at the front of her dress.

"When you look into the mirror, what do you see?" she reiterated. "You see a reflection. A reflection of me."

My eyes widened in horror, and I stood up, planning on getting away, but thorns grabbed onto my dress and kept me prisoner.

The heartbeat palpitated faster, and the breathing sped up. The flowers were dying.

"Save me, Hinata," the little girl whispered. "Save us." Her form wavered and blurred, before it started fading.

"How?" I begged, tears in my eyes. "How can I save you when I can't even save myself?"

She was barely there, an ethereal shape against the backdrop of dying flowers and starless night.

"Save yourself, and thereby save me," was the echoing reply.

The heartbeat stopped, and the breath failed, leaving a screaming silence behind.

All of the flowers were dead.

I woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that this is the same, and sorry for the screw up :S<strong>

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxox**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, I like updating, I don't know when I'll be able to update again, I finished my homework, it's nearly 11pm and I have the computer back. What does that equal? AN UPDATE! WOOOO!**

**Anyways, I think that this chapter merits a warning. Warning: _Heavy rape scene_! You guys knew the implications when you first started reading this, and you even have this warning. If I get flamed after this, I will hunt. You. Down. Oh, and I'm quite good at guessing identities. I think I know who crybaby is ^_^ So I'll embarrass you too, capische? Lovely.  
><strong>

**You people are lovely :)**

**_blackirishawk  
>PenanceGirl<br>CaramelnCake  
>ADHD kid in jail<br>PicassaWithCaramell  
>ImmoralInjustice (If I ever find time, I shall definitely read your story :D)<br>Hyuga09  
>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<br>my-threesome  
>xselielx<em>**

**Dedication: The weather. There, you got your damn dedication. Now stop PMSing on me! Do you realise how hard it is to walk home with books in the rain?**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_I claw my way towards,_

_That little glow he brings,_

_'Till you ensnare me in your embrace,_

_And the darkness starts to sing._

**.:{}:.**_  
><em>

The next morning passed too quickly. One minute, I was eating breakfast, the next I was waving to Sakura and Kasumi, after reassuring Sakura that, _no, I really didn't want to go and get my hair done,_ and, _yes, I was perfectly happy to stay behind with Akumu_.

Such blatant lies one can tell, when they have enough incentive to.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>I watched the car pull out onto the street, before giving a final goodbye beep of the horn and driving away.<p>

As soon as they were out of sight, I felt fingers twist themselves in my hair, and drag me back to my room.

"A… Akumu, p… p… please… n… n… no…" I begged, grabbing onto his hand in a natural reaction to _get him off_.

We reached my room, him dragging me by the hair and me falling over my feet as I was constantly wrenched backwards, before he threw me towards the bed. I stumbled, and fell onto the floor just before I would've hit the furniture. I couldn't look at him; even if I could have, my tears had blinded me anyway.

"What game do you think you're playing here, Hinata?" he asked, his voice soft. Dangerous.

"N… nothing, A… A… Akumu, I s… s… swear." I could barely force the words out, such was my terror.

I heard his footsteps approaching me, and I quaked in fear, waiting for the pain to rip through my body.

"Let's get one thing straight, Hinata," he growled, and threw me onto my bed. "You live in my house, you obey my rules." In a swift, terrifying movement, he ripped off my skirt, and moved himself on top of me. "And when I say that every afternoon you have a free period, you are to come back here so that I can _fuck_ you like a whore -" he divested himself of his pants "- then that is exactly what you'll do, understand?"

I couldn't speak, nor could I stop my tears from falling.

"Do you?" he demanded, and grabbed my hair again, forcing me to face him.

I nodded my head, unable to say a word.

"Good girl," he cooed, his voice sickly sweet. He tore my underwear, and I covered my face with my hands in shame, letting out a choked sob.

The pain that ripped through me with his unexpected entrance almost made me scream. It was absolute agony, and I knew that it would bruise for a few days following his assault. His fingers were still gripped in my hair, and I was unable to relax, even the slightest, to lessen the pain. My breathing was erratic, as he forced himself in and out, tearing through muscle and flesh in his quest to ruin me.

I lost track of time. There was no time anymore. No time for words, no time for hugs, no time for healing. It was just a world full of pain that I had to accustom myself to, lest I drive myself mad with hope.

Then, he wrenched himself out of me. But instead of forcing himself into my mouth as he'd always done previously, he turned me over, and forced himself behind me.

I think I did scream. Out of horror, out of agony, out of shock, I'm not sure. Probably all three. I must've blacked out for a while, because the next thing I remember is him getting off the bed, leaving me there shivering and shaking. I remember him spitting on me, before growling out, "Disgusting," and walking out of my room. And oh, the ache that ran in spasms all over my body. I hadn't been in so much pain since my uncle had stolen my virginity, nor had I been so terrified.

There was no choice anymore. I had to stop seeing Gaara. If this was to be my punishment for staying at school, then it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth the pain, it wasn't worth the blood.

Slowly, my body still shaking with pain and shock, I crawled out of the bed and dragged myself to the bathroom, not caring that I didn't have anything to cover my bottom half. I was beyond caring at that point. There was only the thoughts; _'Get away, get rid of the pain, stop it from hurting, get somewhere safe…'_

Strangely enough, my mind attributed the bathroom to being _safe_, so I wandered there. I didn't take my shirt off – I was too lost in my own world of pain to do that – but I turned the shower on and stepped under the rapidly warming water.

What woke me from my reverie was the blood dripping onto the tiled floor. I awoke with a startled jump, before groaning as the movement set off a fire in my bottom and vagina. That was when the pain swept through me, and I gasped at its assault. Then the tears came back, fleeing from my eyes like startled cheetahs. I could barely stand with the pain, but I knew that sitting would be far worse.

The door opened, and I froze.

"You thought it was over?" Akumu demanded, and I cowered into the corner.

"N… n… n… no, p… p… _please_ d... d… don't," I begged, pressing myself against the back of the shower. "P… p… p… _please_!" Not again. Dear Gods not again!

He opened the glass door separating us, and grabbed my shirt to pull me closer. Without warning, he shoved four fingers inside of me. With his other hand, he grabbed my breast, and squeezed, tugged and pulled at it without mercy, leaving it swollen and bruised before moving to the next one.

If I thought the agony before was bad, it was nothing compared to this. This was like lava in my loins and in my chest, devouring all traces of sanity I had left. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. I couldn't stop my tears though, and they trekked a course down my cheeks in a never-ending fall of salty water. My pearly eyes pleaded with him, begging him to stop his torture, but it wasn't until he was satisfied with my pain that he did.

He left me there, a quaking, bleeding mess on the shower floor, with the water still running over me and drenching my shirt, with blood tinting the water crimson before it was sucked down the drainpipe.

"Don't disobey me again," he ordered. "And clean yourself up before Kasumi and Sakura get home. It won't do to have them see you like this."

I could only nod.

**.:{}:.**

Within an hour, I'd managed to stop crying, and the bleeding had mainly stopped. The hot water had run out, but I barely noticed it.

Gingerly, I stepped out of the shower, being careful to not move my torso more than necessary. I was afraid that moving quickly would tear the barely healed muscle, and start the bleeding all over again.

Robotically, I bent down to one of the drawers and pulled out a night pad, to catch any further bleeding that might happen. I didn't want to have to change my underwear again. When I got to my room, I took my shirt and bra off, and dropped them on the floor, not caring that they were soaked, before finding a soft night bra with no underwire and putting that on. Next, I attached the pad to some underpants, and slowly pulled them up, before slipping on a dress. I didn't need to run the risk of chafing, and a skirt wouldn't allow as much freedom of movement as possible. I threw my ruined clothes away. They would forever be tainted with the memory of that day, and I didn't want any reminders. I walked, dream-like, to the kitchen, and downed some pain medication, before finding a few heat packs and warming them up in the microwave. Lastly, I hid.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cowers* Now guys, put down your pitchforks... If you kill me now, you'll never know how the story ends, and that'd suck. That's it, put it do- No! Down, damnit! *strange gurgling noises are emmited from SapphireRivulet*<strong>

**Ahem...**

**Reviews = love = inspiration = faster updates. After a sort of cliffhanger like that, surely you'll want to see how the next chapter pans out?**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xox  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Being the world-class procrastinator I am, I have decided to update instead of doing my homework. Luckily, I don't have much, so it's okay ^_^ I have my school swimming carnival tomorrow. They forcasted rain -_- Thank you so much to you absolutely beautiful people who reviewed :D I'm actually kinda curious to see if you could get me to 250 reviews before next chapter, but we'll see :)**

_**Jinmi  
>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<br>LittleNightmare92  
>blackirishawk<br>Chakira16 (**__You're back! Yay!__**)  
>ImmoralInjustice<br>Les Glitz  
>PicassaWithCaramell"<br>Hyuga09  
>my-threesome<br>Monkeyz**_

**You guys are the absolute shizznit ^_^**

**Dedication: food. Because I'm hungry. Nomnomnomnomnom...**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_I am small,_

_And needy,_

_Warm me up,_

_And breathe me._

- Sia, 'breathe me'.

**.:{}:.**

My hiding place was around Sakura's side of the house, barely a metre from her window. I'd reasoned that Akumu wouldn't be foolish enough to try anything on me, where neighbours could see or hear us. The pain medication had started to kick in, and the agony in my chest and crotch was reduced to nothing more than a dull, throbbing ache. I was sitting on a heat pack, with another pressed to my womb, hoping to relax the muscles and ease the ache for when the medication wore off.

I must have been sitting there for around an hour before I heard voices in Sakura's room. I identified one as the roseate herself, and the other as… Sasuke. It took me a moment, seeing as he very rarely spoke.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>"… Dad got an emergency call from work. Said they needed some windows fitted urgently because one of the guy's wives went into labour this morning. Mum wanted to stay at the shops and look around. Knowing mum, she'll be a good hour or so."<p>

"Where's Hinata?" That was Sasuke's voice.

"I'm not sure. She wasn't in the house or out the back. She might've gone for a walk or caught up with Gaara. They've been getting really close lately."

"Aa," Sasuke replied in his typical caveman language. "He likes her."

Sakura giggled. "I know! I hope they go out. They're so cute together. Hinata isn't so scared when he's around."

Another silence, in which I could only presume Sasuke had replied non-verbally. Then I realised what Sasuke had said. Gaara _liked_ me?

No.

No, no, no, no, no. He didn't. He definitely didn't. There was nothing about me to like! I was a broken doll, barely able to stand looking at men, let alone being in close proximity to them. No, he definitely didn't like me. He might find me interesting, but nothing more.

"Do you know what's happened to her?" Sakura asked, her voice suddenly sad. "I get so worried about her sometimes. I wish she'd let me help her, but… it's like she doesn't want to be helped. Doesn't she know that that's what I'm here for? I know she's been through a lot, but that won't stop me from listening to her."

_If you heard what I could tell you, you'd hate me,_ I answered in my head. _Gods, you'd hate me._

"I don't know," Sasuke replied. "Whatever it is, it isn't good." There was a pause, before, "Can we not talk about that anymore?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry, I get carried away at times," Sakura apologised.

"I know." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

There was the creaking of a bed, and I felt that I should move. Like I was about to invade on something private. But I didn't know if I could move without making a sound. So, I stayed, hoping that my premonition was wrong.

"Happy one year," Sasuke said suddenly, and I heard Sakura giggle.

"I knew you hadn't forgotten!" She exclaimed happily, and I heard the sound of her kissing him. "What did you want to do?"

I could practically hear him shrug. "Dinner?" he suggested, and Sakura giggled again.

"You're _so_ unimaginative, Sasuke," she teased, and I couldn't help but smile. There was so much care in both of their voices. It made me wish I could have someone like that.

A few more whispered words were exchanged, ones which I couldn't hear, before the sounds of a heated make-out session ensued. I was absolutely mortified. I wanted to move away from there, so that I didn't have to hear it, but at the same time I feared that moving would alert them to my presence. I did not want that to happen. Not in the slightest.

"Sakura, I… Did you want to…?" Sasuke said after a while, sounding – strangely enough – nervous.

"I… I, uh… y… yes," Sakura replied, sounding unsure and flustered.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," he said quickly, reassuringly, and I felt a chill creep through my bones. "We've done everything else, but I won't make you."

"Sasuke, I… I want to," Sakura replied, sounding more sure of herself. "We've been going out for a year and… I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

There was a pause, in which I could only presume Sakura had nodded.

"As soon as you feel uncomfortable, say stop. Don't do this for me."

"I know," she whispered clearly, her voice sounding both scared and excited.

My face had flushed bright red, but I dared not move nor make a sound. What if they caught me? I would be in so much trouble. How could I look Sakura or Sasuke in the eye again after this?

There was the sound of clothes being removed, and lips constantly moving over the other. There was giggled and groans, and whispered "I love you"s, before Sasuke spoke again.

"Are you sure, Sakura? There's no going back after this." I could hear lust and love clashing in his voice.

"I'm sure," Sakura said confidently.

"This might hurt a little," Sasuke warned, before I heard Sakura gasp with shock and pain. I almost wanted to stand up and go there to rip him off her. How dare he hurt her?

"Are you alright?" I heard him whisper before I could so much as move a muscle.

"Y… Yeah," Sakura stuttered, her discomfort apparent. "Just… just give me a minute."

I heard the sound of another kiss, before he spoke again. "I'd give you eternity if you asked for it."

My heart broke with those words. So stupid, so corny, so sweet… How my heart ached. In that moment, I'd never wanted someone to hold me so much. I'd always known sex as a frightful, abhorrent thing, which was done when the male wanted to use the female's body as nothing more than a toy for his own pleasure. I'd never even considered that two people could both willingly partake in such an act, and that they could do it because they both loved each other and trusted each other more than words could describe. I sat there, not even listening to them, so caught up in my own thoughts. It wasn't until I heard Kasumi's car in the driveway that I realised a lot more time had passed than I first thought, and I made my way silently into the house.

**.:{}:.**

Dinner was a much happier affair that night. Well, for everyone else, that is. There was a certain glow about Sakura that hadn't been there before, a spark to her eyes, a smile on her lips, which had been missing previously. There was even something different about Sasuke. Occasionally, they'd look at each other. Sasuke would smirk… nicely, and Sakura would smile shyly, before turning away, a small blush adorning her cheeks. I merely watched, and stayed silent, pushing the food around my plate. I wasn't hungry at all.

I noticed Sasuke eyeing Akumu warily, and occasionally eyeing me, a fleeting look of sympathy and curiosity in his eyes.

When dinner was over, Sasuke and Sakura did the dishes, whilst Akumu and Kasumi went to the living room. As I passed the kitchen door, I heard Sasuke speaking to Sakura in cautious tones.

"Sakura," he said. "You trust me, right? You know I wouldn't say something unless I was sure about it."

"Of course I know. What's up?" Sakura questioned, her voice curious.

"Be careful of your dad," Sasuke advised bluntly.

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke hesitated, as if trying to think of the right words. "Something's different about him," he eventually said. "I'm not sure what, I just have this feeling that he's changed somehow. And not in a good way. Just… just be careful, okay? I don't want you to be hurt."

From the tone of Sakura's voice, she took him seriously. "I… Alright. Are you sure? What's happened?"

"I'm sure. It's a gut feeling. I don't know what's happened, but something's up. Just be careful."

An hour later, he left, but not before seeking me out.

"I don't think I have to tell you to stay away from Akumu wherever possible, do I." It wasn't a question.

I didn't give him an answer, but he didn't need one.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know that the majority of you hate SasuSaku, but you know what? I like them, so you're just going to have to deal. Besides, that was a little bit important. Now Hinata knows that there's such a thing as 'making love', which will really change her perspective on a lot of things, don't you agree? There won't be GaarHina action for another chapter or so, but I promise that it'll be worth the wait :) You've just gotta trust me :)<strong>

**So, you see that little blue button down there? That's your own little personal Update Quicker Button, which must be utilised to ensure a faster update. There's a good 25 of you in my favourites whose name I don't recognise at all, and I'd really love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Please review?**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xox**


	22. Chapter 22

**Whoa... Just... Wow... Thank you. Thank you so much. I grovel at your feet. You guys are like... Like taco's made of Epic, stuffed with Awesome with a lathering of Brilliant sauce. Thank you so, so much ^_^**

_**Jinmi  
>ADHD kid in jail<br>Olly  
>my-threesome<br>PenanceGirl  
>CaramelnCake<br>blackirishawk  
>Angelic-Demonite<br>Hyuga09  
>EdgeofGlory <strong>__(Is glad you is back :D)__**  
>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<br>Chakira16  
>Wannabe-Temari <strong>__(You live! ^_^)__**  
>jkl<br>PicassaWithCaramell  
>xSelielx<br>shiorinsan not logged in (shiorinsan)  
>Apollo Child<br>ImmoralInjustice  
>LittleNightmare92<strong>_

**Dedication: You guys! I believe that the above list is a testiment as to the 'why' ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Leave me out, with the waste,_

_This is not what I do,_

_It's the wrong time of place,_

_To be thinking of you._

- 9 crimes, Damien Rice.

**Gaara Speaks**

**.:{}:.  
><strong>

I'd always dreaded Sundays. Itami became his most violent then. I think he lived for Sundays. For those days where he could torture me, for hours on end, relishing each sound of agony that passed my lips. He even made sure that he was partly sober those days, purely so that he could remember them the next morning.

Ironic, huh, that the weekly Holy Day was my day of hell?

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, I loathed my mother. I loathed the fact that she wasn't able to cling to life for just an hour more, just so that the doctors could save her.<p>

But then, I knew it wasn't her fault. And deep down, under the layers of self-loathing, I knew it wasn't my fault either. I couldn't have controlled when her water would break, just as much as she couldn't control the contractions that forced me from her body, along with half her womb.

My birth was very bloody, very messy, and _very_ short.

Itami often described it to me in great detail. He loved the way my face paled at the idea of tearing my mother apart from the inside.

I was a breach birth, he said, and I was a month premature (_probably why you're so fucked in the head!_) so her womb hadn't started to move in preparation for birth. She knocked something off the counter, and as she turned to catch it (_too quickly)_ her water broke.

The contractions came too fast, and within only half an hour she was dilated eight centimetres and the contractions were coming with barely half a minute intervals.

My mother had called Itami, who was at work, twenty minutes away, to tell him what had happened. The ambulance lines were full, and they weren't taking births that day.

Itami had raced home, and tried to drive to the hospital, which was another twenty minutes away.

After fifteen minutes in that car, I, along with most of my mother's womb, was on the floor, and my mother was dead. Five minutes later, we made it to the hospital.

Itami had named me 'Gaara' out of hate. The doctors had tried to stop him, but he wouldn't be swayed.

_Demon who loves only himself._ That's what my name means. Pleasant, isn't it?

I was going to be called 'Kiseki'. _Miracle._ That's what my mother had thought I was.

The beatings on Sundays were always the worst. Itami would often use either a baseball bat or the buckle on his belt. He'd force a drug down my throat which would knock me out, and he'd tie me to my bed, before waiting for me to wake up and beating me to within an inch of my life. Or that's what it felt like, anyway. My injuries were never quite severe enough to send me to hospital. If I complained, I was beaten again. If I cried, I was beaten again. If I fought back, I was beaten again. If I screamed, I was beaten again. And I could never help but wonder, _'What would mum think?'_

When he'd exhausted himself beating me up, he'd pull up a chair, and relate my mother's death to me, each time more vivid than the last. He'd tell me how much I deserved the beatings, how much my mother would be happy that her son was suffering as much as she had in her last hour. Then, the insults would come.

'_You are nothing. Worthless. If I killed you right now, no one would care. Dogs would come from all over town to piss on your body. Kids in the street would laugh at you. Would laugh at the demon who slaughtered his own mother, and they would rejoice, because you are dead.'_

Words like that would continue, and it was only thoughts of my friends which would keep me sane. Thoughts of their smiling faces when they saw me, or slinging their arms over my shoulders in easy companionship.

But even thoughts such as that couldn't keep the seed of doubt from spreading. Would anyone care if I died? Would anyone cry for me? Would anyone miss me? Would anyone hold a funeral, and lay flowers on the newly turned soil where my gravestone would lie? What would my gravestone say?

**_Gaara no Sabaku._**

**_The demon who slaughtered his mother,_**

**_And who didn't deserve life in the first place._**

**_You won't be missed._**

If Itami had a say, then that's what the words would read. After years of having someone say the same things, over and over again, one can't help but believe them, really. There would always be a part of me saying _everyone hates you. They only treat you like they're your friend because they pity you_. And there would always be a part of me believing it.

After Itami would have his fun, he'd untie my hands and saunter from my room. His parting words would always be, _"Oh, and Gaara? I hate you."_ Those words would ring in my head until someone said something different. That same old mantra.

I hate you_. I hate you. _**I hate you**_. __**I hate you.**_

I'd often fall into one of my dissociative states after that, and I'd go to the bathroom, and pick up my little pocketknife which I always kept in the top draw. I'd finger the blade, testing how sharp it is, and I'd slice my thigh.

One.

Two.

Three.

Then my wrists.

One.

Two.

Three.

One.

Two.

Three.

Hopefully, I'd jolt awake after that, and if not, I'd repeat the process. I barely ever remembered what happened during my states, but after years of fragmented memories, I was able to piece together what I did. Whether I talked during those times, I don't know. I'm sure I cried, though. I'd always feel tears on my cheeks afterwards.

But this time was different. This time, something stopped me from falling into my state. Something told me, _'She wouldn't like it if you hurt yourself.'_ Something told me, _'She'll need you tomorrow. She'll need your comfort, and she'll need your support. You can't be weak for her. She'll need your help.'_ And so, for the first time in two years, I curled up on my bed once Itami had left, and fell asleep, dreaming of a moonlight girl, with hair woven from the night sky, and a smile like the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>See what happens when you review? An update in 24 hours, that's what. I woke up this morning and nearly had a fit out of joy. I got back from school, and started smiling like a loon. My friend thought I was even more senile when I started squealing excitedly. Then she was able to decipher the high pitched noises that emanated from my mouth. And she understood ^_^ But seriously, thank you so much. Have I said thank you? I don't think I have. THANK YOU!<strong>

**Now you've seen the miracle that is the Update Quicker Button... Why not test it again?**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxoxoxox**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey people! So… I've finally extended my fanfiction to facebook, and let me tell you, it's absolutely terrifying. But this one is purely for fanfiction, and it'll just be me posting about update dates or reasons for not updating and whatnot, so if you want to add me, then just ask me in your review and I'll send you the link to my profile via PM, okay? Don't be shy :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, you're all absolutely brilliant :D**

_**Hyuga09  
>PenanceGirl<br>my-threesome  
>Koto<br>LittleNightmare92  
>Jinmi<br>flooding-rivers  
>PicassaWithCaramell<br>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE  
>Apollo Child<br>ImmoralInjustice  
>blackirishawk<strong>_

**Dedication: Hyuga09. Because your review had me smiling like a loon ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_In ignorance, you hold,_

_My hand like shining grace._

_And in innocence, your lips,_

_Hide all the pain we face._

**.:{}:.**

I could barely walk without shooting pain the next day. Every step was like fire through my veins, but I dealt with it. I sneaked a pain killer before heading off to school with Sakura, and hoped that it would last me most of the day. The flesh in my groin was still exceptionally tender, and had torn slightly when I was asleep, so another pad was needed that day in case it tore again.

I avoided Akumu at all costs that morning, afraid that seeing him would send me into fits of hysteria.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

><p>On our way to school, Sakura decided to strike up a conversation with me, on a topic I'd rather avoid.<p>

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Are… are you okay? You haven't been looking that well since yesterday. Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"I… I…" I floundered around for an excuse. "I just h… have my period, S… Sakura San," I improvised, and she nodded her head in understanding.

"It can be a real pain at times, can't it?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

We continued on in silence for a while longer, before she tried again.

"Are you happy here, Hinata? Are you happy living with me and my family? No one at school is giving you any trouble, are they? 'Cos if they are, you tell me straight away, okay? And I'll make sure that something is done about it immediately."

I was touched by her level of sincerity. "Everyone is p… perfectly fine, th… thank you for w… worrying, Sakura. I… I'm fine," I stuttered, hoping that she wouldn't see my lie.

She stopped, and turned to me then. "If anyone gives you any trouble, no matter who it is, or what they've done, even if it's my mum asking you too many questions, come straight to me, and I'll help you, okay? I… I know that something's up, Hinata, and I really wish you'd tell me. You're my friend, I want to help you. You don't have to keep pushing everyone away, alright? That's what friends are for. To help each other. And… I really want to try and help you Hinata, but you've got to let me help you too, okay?"

I smiled lightly, and forced myself to take her hand. "Th… thank you, Sakura S… San," I whispered, touched by her words, before I kept walking along the pavement to get to school.

The grounds were loud and crowded, and I took a deep breath before entering the gates. We reached the group within a minute of entering the grounds, and Sakura was, as per usual, snatched by Sasuke before she could even attempt to greet anyone else.

"Sasuke, I -" She was silenced with a kiss before she could properly protest, and playful words like 'Ew!' and 'Get a room!' were thrown lazily around the group at the action. Not breaking the contact between their lips, Sasuke flipped them off, before purposely sliding his tongue into her mouth.

I watched in slight horror, before giggling as Naruto started running around screaming, "My eyes! My precious eyes! They're meeeellllttttiiiinnnngggg!" followed by some gruesome choking sounds as he 'collapsed' onto the ground and started twitching.

"Dobe," Sasuke huffed in annoyed amusement once he finally broke free of his girlfriend and smirked proudly at her. She, in turn, flushed with embarrassment.

Before Naruto could react, the bell went, signalling the start of class, and I made my way to Ancient History.

**.:{}:.**

The bell that signified the end of lunch rang, and I slowly made my way to a row of benches, intending on starting my homework. Trying hard to not flinch as agony seared through my lower abdomen, I sat down. The pain medication had worn off during lunch, leaving me to the protestations of my battered body.

"How was your Sunday?" Gaara asked as he slid neatly into the seat beside me. I jumped in surprise, before yelping as the movement sparked a flame in my groin and chest. "Hey, are you alright?" he questioned, worry in his voice and he put his hand on my back. I flinched away from his touch, and the movement caused me to topple off the seat and fall on my back. The impact made me cry out as pain lanced through my body, and I felt some of the muscles tear a little.

"Shit," Gaara cursed, and knelt down beside me, before trying to gather me into his arms.

I fought him, immediately terrified of the arms around me.

"N… no, l… let me g… go," I protested, hitting his chest with balled fists.

"Hey, Hinata, what's going on? What happened? Hey, shh… stop that, I'm not going to hurt you!"

But I wouldn't listen. "No! Let… Let me g… go!"

He struggled to keep his arms about me, and I struggled to keep fighting him as the pain in my body got worse with every twist.

"Hey, look, it's me, it's Gaara," he said softly, his voice soothing. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's wrong? What's happened?"

I could hear the confusion and the worry in his voice, and eventually I just gave up when the pain became too intense. I slumped against his chest, a crying heap, and fisted the front of his shirt.

"I… I can't d… do this, G… Gaara," I stuttered, my tears making it harder for me to talk. "N… not anym… more." But instead of pushing him away again, I wound my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Jesus, what happened, Hinata?" he demanded softly, his hand starting to stroke my hair. I flinched at that, and moved my head into the juncture at his neck to try and dislodge his hand. I shook my head at his question, and kept my mouth shut.

"I… I can't s… see you anym… more," I told him. "N… no more a… aftern… noons," I clarified.

I could tell he was startled at the way his body tensed, and he pulled back to look me in the eye.

"Why not?" he asked, but I just shook my head sadly.

He stared intently at me for a moment, as if he was trying to read my soul. I refused to lift my eyes to let him.

"Gaara?" I asked suddenly, flushing at what I was about to ask him. "W… would you… k… kiss me?" I whispered the last part, a part of me hoping he hadn't heard, but knowing he had. Half of me was screaming out '_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!' _ at the question, but I knew why I'd asked.

I'd never been kissed before. Hizashi had always claimed that kissing would make it too much like a relationship, so he'd never done that. But I was certain that Akumu would try to at some stage.

I did not want to give my first kiss to Akumu. I felt like I was defying him in some way. That this would be a part of me he could never have. I wanted to control the last piece of me I had to give. I'd rather give it to Gaara than to Akumu.

"P… please?" I continued, when he didn't do anything. I could feel his eyes searching me again, trying to find answers to questions I wouldn't give. "I… I don't expect a r… relationsh… ship, I j… just wanted… If y… you don't want t… to, I u… understand, I just -"

My words were cut off when I felt his lips lightly brush mine in the smallest of caresses. Somewhere within my chest, my heart missed a beat, and my breathing stopped for a moment in time. My eyes closed, and I savoured the moment, pretending that he loved me, and that I loved him, and that we weren't like two broken dolls in a box, giving each other parts of ourselves to mend the other, when neither of us could ever truly be whole. His lips pressed softly against mine one last time, before he pulled away. I let him hold me in his strong arms as I leant against his chest, content with that little slice of heaven whilst I listened to his even heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>I give you… the kiss! Told you it'd be worth the wait ^_^ Now<strong>**,**** I know what you're all thinking: How could I leave it there, right? Well, that's just what we writers must do, to keep your attention. But you know the secret to having me update quickly, don't you? Starts with R, ends in E-V-I-E-W, isn't 'RELEVIEW'. (whoa… that's actually a word o.O) So… to get me to update quickly, you must review :) Come on, you know you want to ^_^**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xox  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**I have pizza ^_^ It's yummy, and nommy... Happy Valentines day, everyone! Pretty funny story... The people at the flower shop didn't understand the concept of "I just want the damn flowers as they are!" "Okay, let me just wrap them for you." "No, I'm late for school! Just give me the damn flowers!" "Okay, let me just wrap them for you." "No! I... oh forget it..." Of course I didn't actually say any of that, but it was my internal rage ^_^**

**Thank you so much to you people who reviewed, you're all absolutely lovely ^_^**

_**my-threesome  
>LittleNightmare92<br>ButterflyXelleBelle **(Whoa, blast from the past, hey you!)**  
>PenanceGirl<br>blackirishawk  
>PicassaWithCaramell<br>Hyuga09  
>xSelielx<br>ImmoralInjustice  
>Apollo Child<br>Chakira16  
>Shadow Meister<strong>_

**Dedication: Making deals with friends to marry each other if, when we're forty, we're still single. Then having my other friend demand to make the same deal, except at thirty ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_I can see you there,_

_Though I try to pretend,_

_That the corner you occupy,_

_Is not where you stand._

**.:{}:.**

**Two Months Later**

I barely spoke to Gaara after that kiss. I couldn't allow myself to get closer to him. Whenever I saw him across the grounds, I'd move away, and when I sat with the group, I refused to meet his eyes. I often caught him looking at me, and guilt would well up in me like a serpent, but I batted it away, knowing that I couldn't allow myself to get closer to him. I'd allowed myself to get too close in the first place, and I'd paid for it with more pain than I could bear. He confronted me about it a lot in the first two weeks, completely baffled as to why I avoided him wherever I'd go. I merely told him that it was for the best.

It was possibly the hardest decision I'd ever had to make, and every time I caught him looking at me, I had to stop myself from running over to him and burying myself within his embrace. How I missed it when he held me. How I missed pretending that he could save me.

But that was fantasy. An illusion. I couldn't be saved. I couldn't be helped. Best not even try to entertain the thought.

**_The Blood of Ivory_**

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

><p>The days were monotonous, and I found myself dreading every second week. I had been right in my premonition that Akumu would try and kiss me. He had done so the very next time he raped me, and I secretly smiled at the knowledge that he could never have my first kiss.<p>

That belonged to Gaara.

I lost a lot of weight during those two months. I found myself unable to eat, and when I did I threw up. I feared pregnancy for a while, but I quickly brushed that aside. Akumu had never cum inside me. I attributed it to stress, instead. I barely slept, either. Nightmares would plague me, especially the new one, with the little girl in the field full of flowers. I knew who she was.

Me.

And every time, she would beg me to save her, but I didn't know how.

Sometimes, I'd dream of my sister, and I'd wake up screaming because of it. I could see the worried glances that Sakura shot me every morning that happened, but I'd carefully ignore her, and brush off any questions she had.

I feared Akumu more than I'd ever feared Hizashi. By telling on my uncle, it was tearing my family apart, and as horrible as it sounded, I could live with that. My uncle would drink a lot, and when I was tested by child welfare and they found traces of his sperm within me, they put him away immediately, I assumed. That was what they'd told me, anyway.

With Akumu it was different.

This wasn't my family I'd be breaking up. It was someone else's family. A family who had taken me in, when they didn't have to, and had clothed me and fed me because they'd wanted to. Kasumi and Sakura had never done me any wrong, except try and figure out how to help me. How could I ruin their family by making such claims without any real proof? Akumu never came inside me, so there was no evidence of it. And I didn't have an alibi.

In those months, I'd never felt so lonely. I'd lost hope completely. I'd given up on the idea that someone would come and save me, that the answer would suddenly spark in my head and that Akumu would be taken away, and Sakura and Kasumi would forgive me for ruining them.

Most of all, I missed Gaara. But possibly my biggest mistake was to doubt Sakura's stubbornness.

**.:{}:.**

We were walking to school on a cloudy day during the week two timetable. Sakura was chatting away happily about whatever caught her fancy, and I was trying to not start screaming, as I hadn't been able to sneak a painkiller that morning, and Akumu had been rough the previous afternoon.

"… Mum was saying that we're going to try something new for dinner tonight," Sakura babbled on. "She's not quite sure what, but she's been studying her cook books to find something interesting. I'm a little scared, to be honest. I mean, mum is kinda scary in the kitchen when making toast. I'm a little worried about food poisoning." She made a face to show her sarcasm, before continuing. "Good thing I asked Gaara to come over tonight. He'll be able to sample the food and check for any arsenic that mum mistook for pepper."

She noticed I'd stopped dead in my tracks, my face devoid of blood.

"Hinata, I'm not being serious. Mum wouldn't put poison in the food, she might just set it on fire! I wouldn't literally put Gaara's life on the line."

"W… what did you say, S… Sakura? About G… Gaara?"

She looked at me, confusion written in detail on her face.

"I invited Gaara to come over tonight. He'll probably walk home with you. Didn't I tell you? I'm sure I did."

A look of great concentration plastered itself on her face as she tried to think back. My mind was in too much of a whirlwind to care.

_Gaara_ was coming over? Gaara was coming over. He was going to walk home with me. He was going to come back to the house, during the second week, and he… No. No! I couldn't let him! He… he would see. He would know. He would find out! I couldn't let him! I couldn't get closer to him. It hurt. It hurt too much. It wasn't worth the pain. Loving a person had only ever hurt me. Why should Gaara be any different? Caring for him, putting down my barriers for him had put me through so much agony, I couldn't bear it. I had to escape; had to get away.

"W… why?" I asked, my brain still trying to process the news.

Sakura turned to me and smiled. "I just thought it would be a nice idea is all." She seemed so proud of herself; I didn't have the heart to tell her just how much of a mistake she'd made.

"S… sure," I murmured, fighting a losing battle with my tempest of emotions.

When we finally got to school, I could barely keep myself from screaming at him.

* * *

><p><strong>In hindsight, I probably should have posted last chapter today, seeing as it was their first kiss... Oh well ^_^<strong>

**So... You know that little blue button down there? That one that makes me update really quickly? Wellll... You know how you want to utilise it? Because I know how you know that you want to utilise it. And you know that I know that you know that you want to utilise it... And if I do that any longer, my brain will implode. Especially you little people who can click favourite buttons and not type a couple of words... o.O Come on, I'd love to hear from you :D Consider it a... Valentines Day present ^_^**

**Reviews = Love = Inspiration = Faster Updates :D**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxox**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alrighties, just so you know, it might take a little bit longer to update now, seeing as I have officially run out of my chapter reserves, and homework has decided to turn psychotic on me. However, if you guys keep up with the amazing amount of reviews you've been giving me, I might just be able to make an exception or two *hinthint* ;) Seriously, you're all so amazing. I can't belive that I'm almost at the 300 review mark! Because GaaHina is such an obscure pairing, I never even imagined that I'd get so far! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story :D**

_**my-threesome  
>Hyuga09<br>Random Reviewer  
>zoldyckgirl404<br>PicassaWithCaramell  
>blackirishawk<br>MeghanTheKunoichi  
>Wannabe-Temari<br>ImmoralInjustice  
>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<br>Dylan the Crow  
>RenISGayOK<br>animefreak653  
>Les Glitz<br>Apollo Child**_

**Dedication: my-threesome. I think you've reviewed every single chapter, and you've been reading this right from the beginning, along with my other story, which is amazing. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_'Cos finger by finger,_

_We're losing grasp_

_And I'm questioning the reasons,_

_Why nothing beautiful does last._

Any Day Now - Missy Higgins

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 25**

I find it ironic how, on those few occasions where you wish that time would _slow the fuck down_, all it seems to do is go quickly. Before I knew it, the bell for the end of music had rung, and I was fleeing from the classroom and Gaara's presence. Maybe he wouldn't follow me? Maybe he'd give me my space? Maybe –

"Hinata?"

_Shit._

I took a deep breath, before slowly turning to face him.

"Wait up a bit, I'll walk home with you."

I nodded meekly, and stood by the door, unable to refuse an order. But Gods how I wanted to.

**_The Blood of Ivory_**

******.:{}:.**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

><p>He walked towards me, the image of calm, with his bag slung casually over one shoulder and his hair a scarlet mop on his head. His aqua eyes shone at me with an intensity that almost frightened me, and his kanji scar stood out stark red against his translucent skin. Realising that I was staring, I flushed, and looked away immediately.<p>

"You coming?" he asked as he made to go out the door. I nodded meekly and followed him, forcing down the instinct to run.

The walk home was… tense. Neither of us spoke, but what was there to say? I'd barely spoken to him in the past two months, and was becoming increasingly aware that if I took one step to my left, I could be enveloped in the security of his arms. The last time I'd been held in those arms, he had kissed me, and he probably resented me for using him. For being so stupid and selfish and asking him to kiss me. A small part of me still regretted the act, but not much. Gaara's kiss had been soft, cautious, and incredibly sweet. It had been light and gentle, not demanding at all, and everything I'd ever imagined the fairy-tale kiss to be like. I was so glad that that had been my first experience with a kiss, and not Akumu's.

Akumu's kisses were rough and demanding. All tongue and saliva, with teeth clashing and trying to force his tongue down my throat.

The difference between the two left me completely baffled, and I could only compare it to when I had overheard Sasuke asking Sakura for sex. I'd never known that two people could willingly partake. That the female counterpart could be treasured and loved whilst the male built his pleasure. I was shocked by the revelation, to say the least, but maybe everything wasn't as I'd always thought it to be? Maybe… maybe those things I'd always considered to be so terrifying and abhorrent didn't have to be.

My epiphany shocked me, and an earthquake could have hit at that moment and I wouldn't have noticed. Gaara may have been aware of my detachment, but I couldn't have known. I'd completely forgotten about him.

_What if sex didn't always have to be feared? What if it wasn't as bad for other people as it was for me?_

What if, what if, what if… There were so many questions that I needed answers to, and I was suddenly so glad for Gaara's presence. He was the only person in the world I would feel comfortable asking for the answers to the questions I had.

I didn't become alert until we were standing at the front door, and I jolted in surprise. Gaara raised his brow at me, and I hastily got the key out of my bag and opened the door. He ushered me in first, and followed me. I walked straight to my room, not saying a word to him, but he followed me anyway.

Of course he followed me.

I didn't like it, but I knew he would. I just prayed that Akumu wasn't already waiting in my room (as he sometimes did), and was relieved upon seeing my room empty as I opened the door. Gaara leaned against the doorframe as I put my bag down at my desk, and I could feel his eyes on me the whole time, watching every move I made. It was unnerving.

"So," he began, finally breaking the silence. "Are you actually going to speak to me, or just ignore me like you have been these past two months?"

I lowered my head in shame and guilt, but didn't speak. He tried so hard to sound nonchalant, but I could detect barely-concealed bitterness in his tone, and was waiting for him to lash out at me.

"Y'know, most people would feel used or insulted, seeing as the day after you got me to kiss you you started to avoid me like the plague. But see, Hinata, I know something's up, and I'll be damned if I don't find out what it is."

Still, I said nothing, and feigned interest in the contents of my bag.

I heard his footsteps, and cringed slightly as they got near –

_Too close! Too close! Too close!_

- enough for me to feel the vibrations in the floor.

"Hinata, are you going to tell me what's happened?"

And oh, his voice. His honey and velvet voice, mixed with worry and care and stability and everything I needed so desperately. I struggled with myself to stop myself from lunging at him and having him hold me again. I gripped the back of my chair so hard that my knuckles went white, and barely choked back a sob to accompany the tears.

"Hey, come on, Hinata. You can tell me, you know?" He put his hand over mine, and I flinched at the contact, but didn't pull away. "I promised you that I'd never hurt you."

Why did he insist? Why did he always have to insist? He didn't know what was going on. How could he proclaim such a thing without knowing what was happening?

"S… stop," I eventually managed to squeak. "I… I can't… I just… p… please stop, Gaara."

The change in his demeanour was instantaneous, and his fingers curled around my upper arms as he pushed me – somehow angrily but gently – into the wall. My eyes found his, shock and hurt emanating from them.

"So that meant nothing to you?" he demanded, all at once absolutely livid. "So that kiss meant absolutely nothing to you?" He eyed me coldly. "Well, I'll tell you something, Hinata. It meant a damn huge amount to me, and I'll be damned if I let it go."

And he kissed me.

It wasn't soft and hesitant, as it had been the first time, but it wasn't Akumu's kiss either. His lips were pressed to mine, hard, but not demanding, and they moved across mine in ways that had my heart fluttering. It was the sort of kiss that could found empires or destroy them. I truly hoped it was the former, because this kiss… I cannot describe it. My eyes were staring at his closed lids, still in shock about what was actually happening. His kiss said everything that neither of us knew how to express. It told a story of pain and anger, of hurt and loss, of care and passion and need and desire, of shattered dreams and of hope. The hope that lay in the foundations of that kiss nearly had me collapsing, and I held onto him to ensure that I stayed upright. His hands slowly moved to hold my waist – carefully, so carefully. He was always so careful with me.

At some stage, I closed my eyes, and kissed him back, allowing myself to forget, and just _be_.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said before, school had gone crazy on me again : Basically, this weekend, I have to summarize a booklet, learn a monologue, fine-tune a viva-voce, re-do my drama logbook, do a music logbook, answer around 8 questions for english, write dot points for two topics in religion, fine-tune Syrinx for music, teach myself everything I was meant to learn in Ancient History (my teacher is crap) and read two books. Yay... Wish me luck :S**

**Reviews would be loved and appreciated :) And don't forget: they give me inspiration ^_^ So the more I recieve, the more I write, the more I update :D And everyone's happy ^_^**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xox  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Holy crap on a crapstick, you guys are actually amazing. Screw that ancient history essay, I'm writing a chapter! So, I actually did manage to get most of that homework done (YES!) and now I'm giving up sleep to update, because you guys have made me just that happy :D A million thank you's and hugs to:**

_**Jinmi  
>PicassaWithCaramell<br>CaramelnCake  
>EdgeofGlory <strong>__(Sure I'll marry you :D)  
><em>_**animefreak653  
>blackirishawk<br>Random reviewer  
>Manga Aficinado<br>ImmoralInjustice  
>Hyuga09<br>Sariko-chan723  
>chakira16<br>Dylan The Crow  
>my-threesome<br>Apollo Child  
>Bearforce1 <strong>__(Your name is actually amazing ^_^)  
><em>_**4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE  
>CuteyJayAnimeLover1<br>LaPirataAna**_

**Thank you all so much, it seriously means so much to me :D**

**Dedication: What, apart from you guys? Uh, socks and blankets. Because they keep me warm :)**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_And all will turn_

_To silver glass._

_A light on the water,_

_All souls pass._

- Into the West, Lord of the Rings

**.:{}:.**

**Gaara Speaks**

She was driving me insane. Two months. Two _fucking_ months of nothing. No words, no hints, no signs… Did my kiss frighten her? Was I too rough? Too demanding? What the hell was going on? Another thought had come to me though, and apart from my kiss frightening her, it was the only thing I could think of, and it seemed more plausible to me.

Akumu must have gotten to her. He must have hurt her so much that she wouldn't want to disobey him again. It would definitely explain her actions that Monday. The amount of pain she seemed to be in at lunch, the complete withdrawal into herself and her fear of being touched returning tenfold. It was the only thing that made sense to me, unless I really was that bad of a kisser.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

><p>That kiss. I couldn't get it out of my head. The softness of her lips, the hesitance, but the want to trust… I craved it. Gods, I don't think I'd ever wanted something so much since I'd prayed to any deity that existed that my father would hurry up and fucking <em>die<em> already. And to my complete _horror_, Hinata refused to acknowledge my existence the very next day. What the hell? Why? Did I do something to upset her? It had been so completely unexpected, it sent my mind into complete Mind Fuck Mode. Of course I asked her what the hell was going on, but her only answer?

"_I think it'd be best if we didn't hang out anymore."_

And so returned two months of complete and utter agony, coupled with loneliness and anger and frustration and everything I _really didn't need_. What was worse was that I couldn't really blame her. Because something about her made me want to help her; made me want to protect her; made me want to hold her. I tried to put her in situations again where she'd be forced to talk to me, but she somehow managed to evade me _every single time_ and I just couldn't figure out why!

And that's where Sakura came in. Gods, if Sasuke wouldn't have killed me, I think I might have kissed her once she asked me around to her place for dinner. Worried for my safety nevertheless, I had looked at Sasuke, but he just gave her a knowing look and looked away. He had obviously had something to do with the whole thing, but I wasn't about to question it.

I finally had the opportunity to talk to Hinata.

When we were walking home, I was aware of her detachment. It was like she was in a completely different world, and I can't describe how much I wanted to be able to tell what she was thinking at that moment. Whatever it was, I could tell it was important, and I wasn't about to disrupt it.

We got back to her place without a word spoken, and I was constantly on the lookout for Akumu, but the bastard wasn't anywhere to be found, thank God. If I saw him, I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't do something I'd regret.

Her room was neat and tidy, with only the bare essentials. There were no pictures, the bed was perfectly made, and no clothes littered the floor. One would never think that a teenaged girl lived in this room.

"So," I said, wanting to fill the quiescence with _something_. "Are you actually going to speak to me, or just ignore me like you have been these past two months?"

She said nothing, but lowered her head. My eyes narrowed at the gesture, trying to figure out whether it was shame, guilt, or whether she was just trying to stop me from seeing her expression. I tried again.

"Y'know, most people would feel used or insulted, seeing as the day after you got me to kiss you you started to avoid me like the plague. But see, Hinata, I know something's up, and I'll be damned if I don't find out what it is."

She started rummaging through the contents of her bag. Nervousness, perhaps? I had to see the expression on her face; I had to read her. So I walked closer. She cringed at the sound of my footsteps.

"Hinata, are you going to tell me what's happened?"

I could see tears start to form in her eyes, and her knuckles went white with the grip on the back of her chair. The internal battle that must have been raging within her…

"Hey, come on, Hinata. You can tell me, you know?" I took a chance and covered one of her hands with mine. She flinched, but didn't pull away, which was a good sign. "I promised you that I'd never hurt you."

I could see something within her start to break at those words, and I knew I was getting close. It wouldn't take much more until she might actually talk to me.

"S… stop," she gasped, as if she was in extreme pain. "I… I can't… I just… p… please stop, Gaara."

But I couldn't stop. I had to know, I had to find out. Frustration instantly flooded my being as my teenage hormones went psychotic. I gripped the tops of her arms and pushed her into the wall. And damn it! Those eyes! Those freaking pale, lavender orbs, shining with hurt and betrayal and fear and sadness… I instantly hated myself for hurting her, but my frustration outweighed that for the moment.

"So that meant nothing to you?" I demanded, battling to keep my rage under control. "So that kiss meant absolutely nothing to you?" I looked deep into her eyes, and couldn't stop my next actions. "Well, I'll tell you something, Hinata. It meant a damn huge amount to me, and I'll be damned if I let it go."

And I kissed her. I kissed her like my life depended on it, and I think in that moment it did. I tried to tell her everything I couldn't say with that kiss. I tried to tell her how much I cared, how much I needed her. How much her dismissal of me hurt – far more than it should have. How I could barely go a few minutes without thinking about her, and how my addiction to cutting had started to wane since I'd met her. And how much I wanted her to feel the same, and that she didn't need to be afraid of me, because I'd sooner sever one of my limbs than hurt her.

And she kissed me back. I think I smiled. I think I actually smiled when she responded. When she hesitantly wound her hands behind my neck, I wrapped my arms about her waist and held her as close to me as I could.

And then, the door opened, and whatever kind of heaven we'd made for ourselves in that moment was shattered as Hinata tensed in my arms, and Akumu stepped into the room.

"Hinata," he said, his voice betraying nothing but a sickening kind of calm. "I didn't know that you and Gaara were dating. When did this start?"

I have never extended such a massive amount of willpower before. My immediate instinct was to smash the _fuck_ out of him, and only the shivering girl in my arms quelled that desire to a simmering heat.

"Get. Out," I growled, not turning to look at him, but flooding my voice with as much hatred as I could.

I heard the door close and footsteps retreating. Once I knew he was completely gone, I allowed myself to relax slightly, and leant my forehead against hers, staring right into her eyes, where fear and the barest hint of hope clashed.

My voice was completely serious and my face open as I whispered, "I know," and placed my lips back on hers.

She knew what I was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>If there are any questions to the 'I know,' part, he's just told her that he knows about Akumu :) Yay! Progression! ^_^ Wow, I've actually got progression in all my stories now. To any I'll Never Say readers: don't miss next chapter. Something actually happens in it! :P<strong>

**I honestly don't think I can thank you guys enough. Like, seriously, you keep giving me that many reviews, and it'll be an update every few days :D Seriously. 19 for not one, but two chapters! Okay, to some writers, that isn't much, but to me that is absolutely HUGE! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I give you all cookies!**

**Heh, you see your little Update Quicker Button down there? Yeah, you know it works ;) So go on, why not try it again? Or try it for the first time? Guys, please stop favouriting without reviewing, it'd mean the world to me if I could hear from you :) You know I love you :D**

**So much freaking love ^_^ SapphireRivulet xoxoxoxoxox**


	27. Chapter 27

**O_O Whoa... I am... absolutely speechless. You do realise that I had to reload the page to make sure that the numbers just hadn't screwed up, right? I mean, when I went to bed, the review count was 318, and when I woke up it was 353, so it was just this major 'HOLY SHIT!' to my system ^_^ Seriously, thank you so much EVERYONE! You're all so freaking amazing, and I love you more than... More than chocolate. And I'm a chocoholic, so that's like, a big deal. Just, thank you. All of you, thank you :D :D **

_**Jinmi  
>LadyofMist92<br>MeghanTheKunoichi  
>Bloody Mello<br>Manga Aficinado  
>ImmoralInjustice<br>CharNinja LOL  
>Dylan The Crow<br>Random Reviewer  
>evil-x-love<br>Hyuga09  
>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<br>xSelielx  
>LaPirataAna<br>Sairiko  
>PicassaWithCaramell<br>Angelic Demonite **__(Seriously, if I could update more, I would. But school is evil :S)  
><em>_**chakira16  
>blackirishawk<br>my-threesome  
>ninja-alchemist47<strong>_

**Dedication: Alright, 2 today :) First of all, is obviously all of you because... well... look at the above list ^_^ But most of all I've definitely got to dedicate this chapter to Dylan The Crow, who went back and reviewed **_**every single chapter**_** and was the reason for my sqealing like an idiot on Tuesday morning. Thank you so, so, sooo much :D**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_You give me strength,_

_Though I am weak,_

_And give me life,_

_Though darkness I seek._

**.:{}:.**

Oh gods. My mind was an absolute mess. My legs had turned to jelly and my heart was beating its way to a cardiac arrest and my brain was turning so fast I felt dizzy.

His kiss. It sent thrills down my spine, right to the tips of my toes. In that moment, I don't think my life had ever felt more perfect. And when he held me against him? I nearly cried – and it wasn't out of sadness.

And then Akumu came in and destroyed that little piece of heaven. Only Gaara's arms about me stopped me from running as far and as fast as I could from him. Gaara would get in trouble off Akumu! Gaara could get hurt! If Gaara was hurt through my selfishness, I'd never forgive myself.

And when Gaara told Akumu to go away… I've never heard such hate in another person's voice before. It was lathered thick with such a complete and unadulterated _loathing_ I was half expecting Akumu to… I don't know… spontaneously combust or something. But he didn't. He just left.

And that's when Gaara whispered to me two words that spelt my complete undoing.

'_I know.'_

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

><p>He <em>knew?<em> But how did he know? When did he find out? And why didn't he hate me for it? Why did he continue to kiss me – so sweetly – afterwards, instead of slapping me and flinging spiteful words and me?

"W… why don't you h… hate me?" I managed to whisper to him during a short interval.

"I could never hate you," he murmured in reply, before sliding his lips along mine again. And why didn't I fear his affection? Why did I like it? Why did I welcome it? Why was I asking so many questions!

"Hinata," he said firmly, and I opened my eyes to show him I was listening. "Stop thinking for a moment."

That was the best moment of my life.

Dinner was one of the worst.

The tension at the table was thick enough to hack with a butter knife. Sakura attempted – in vein – to start a light conversation with each of us, but each try barely passed the initial pleasantries. Gaara didn't even try to hide the glares he shot at Akumu, and Sakura and Kasumi were very much aware of it too, considering the curious glances that they sent the two men.

"So, uh… mum…" Sakura began, trying one last time to make the tension dissipate. "Were… uh… the pots being nice to you today?" She laughed nervously before swallowing thickly.

"The pots?" Kasumi inquired. "I suppose that they were fine. And uh… what about school?"

"School is good," the roseate replied quickly and nodded her head. "In ancient history we're learning about… uh… Cleopatra the seventh. And uh… she married her brother, Ptolemy, which is kinda gross and she also married Julius Caesar, and had an affair with Marc Antony. And she was like, uh… really smart. She could speak, like, seven languages. And she was also a sort of ancient slut, because she had kids to like, three different people, I think. And she was her… uh… her dads favourite kid, because her older sisters, Tryphaena and Berenice were both killed by their dad. But she was like, a real bitch too, because she had her younger sister Arsinoe dragged through the streets and tortured and stuff…" she laughed again. "Pretty interesting, huh?"

Silence descended once again, even more suffocating than before, if possible.

"Hey, Naruto came up with this really gross limerick today, you wanna hear?"

She received no answer, but continued anyway.

"_Nymphomaniacal Alice_

_Used a dynamite stick for a phallus._

_They found her vagina_

_In North Carolina,_

_And her ass-hole in Buckingham Palace."_ She let out a nervous giggle, and immediately turned silent upon receiving no reaction.

"Sakura," Akumu finally said, and said girl looked at him hopefully. "Shut the fuck up, would you?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Sakura gasped with hurt and shock, Kasumi gave a reprimanding, "_Akumu,"_ and Gaara stood up in anger. I could see him shaking, fighting with himself to stop himself from throwing something.

"Mrs Haruno?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Y-yes dear?" Kasumi questioned.

"Would you excuse me for a minute? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Of… of course, dear."

There was a tense silence during Gaara's absence, and idly I wondered what was taking him so long. There was an enraged glint in Akumu's eye, one that promised copious amounts of pain once he unleashed it, and it took all I had to not cower in premonition. Tomorrow was going to hurt, and I was not looking forward to it. Not in the slightest.

Eventually, Gaara returned, but he chose to remain standing in the doorway. "Mrs Haruno," he said suddenly, and I nearly jumped at how it cleaved the air. "I thank you very much for the dinner. It was lovely, but I think I must be getting home now."

"Of course, Gaara San," Kasumi struggled to get the words out. He gave everyone a brief nod, excluding Akumu, and lingering his eyes on me for a moment longer than the others, before he turned and walked away.

"Hinata," Sakura said. "How about you show Gaara out?" she suggested, and I nodded in agreement before escaping. Anything to get as far from there as possible.

He was just about to step off the porch when I caught him, and I took his hand in mine to halt his actions.

"I… I'm sorry… about A… Akumu and… and dinner," I apologised, looking pointedly at my feet. He merely chuckled, and moved to stand closer to me.

"Why are you apologising?" he asked. "It's hardly your fault." He leant a bit closer to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear, and reflexively, I flinched. "Still afraid of me, huh?" There was a depressed kind of humour in his voice, which automatically set off a spark of guilt in my gut.

"It's… it's not you, Gaara," I said. "I j... just can't h... help it. I'm s... sorry."

Gently, he lifted my chin between two fingers until my eyes met his. "Don't apologise," he whispered, and leant down to kiss me once more, before turning and leaving. "Oh, Hinata?" He turned his head to look back at me. "Fight back."

**.:{}:.**

Everyone was still sitting at the table when I walked back in, and against my better judgement, I followed Akumu's silent command and sat back down.

"Why did you invite that boy here, Sakura love?" Akumu questioned, his voice holding a menacing undertone. It was like rotten candy.

Sakura gulped audibly before answering her father. "Well, you see dad, uh… Hinata's been really depressed lately, and well, uh… when she was friends with Gaara, she was a lot better, so I thought that if I brought him over here, then they might be able to reconcile and hopefully Hinata would be feeling better, so… uh… yeah…" her voice lapsed into silence, and she stared at her hands as they were clasped in her lap.

"That was… incredibly stupid of you, Sakura," Akumu growled, and Kasumi shot him a perplexed look.

"Akumu, she was just being helpful. What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Akumu huffed in dark amusement, and slammed his fist on the table. "I walked in on him trying to take advantage of Hinata."

Shock and hatred slammed into my body, and I glared at him, but before I could protest, Sakura spoke.

"Is that true, Hinata?"

I could feel his eyes boring into my skull, but somehow I managed a smile.

'_Oh, Hinata? Fight back.'_

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Just seriously, thank you all so much. That was, quite literally, amazing, and I really hope that this chapter was a good enough thank you gift :) Like, I'm still stunned that this story is as popular as it is, and I only have all of you to thank for reading it and loving it (hopefully :) and reviewing it. You're all absolutely amazing, and just... Thank you :D**

**There are still those people who have favourited this story and haven't reviewed though. Guys, I really appreciate that you read this and you put it in your favourites, but just a few words would be so appreciated, you've no idea. So come on, you've got nothing to lose by doing so :)**

**You all know I love you so freaking much :D SapphireRivulet xoxoxoxoxox**


	28. Chapter 28

**Now, before you guys decide to kill me, school is **_**evil**_**, and is out to **_**reap my soul**_**. Also, I do have another story which I've been neglecting as of late for this one, so I really needed to do the next chapter for that one as well. Combined with my best friends 18th... I'm sorry that this is so late :( To make up for it, there is more fluffiness in this chapter :) I've finally figured out how I want this story to end, and you're all going to be taken on a rollercoaster, I promise ;) Full of cliffhangers and (hopeful) twists, because I can't actually write a multi-chaptered fic without cliffhangers and twists ^_^ I think I've taken up enough of your time with this ridiculously long a/n, and now to thank all of those absolutely AMAZING people who reviewed! Seriously, you're all the reason I'm addicted to writing this fic, thank you all so, so, sooo much!**

_**Jinmi  
>SYCC<br>icequeen2897  
>Wannabe-Temari<br>PenanceGirl  
>EdgeofGlory<br>Hyuga09  
>ninja-alchemist47<br>blackirishawk  
>Sariko-chan723<br>chakira16  
>CharNinja LOL<br>Manga Aficinado  
>Dylan The Crow<br>Sairiko  
>LaPirataAna<br>ImmoralInjustice  
>Apollo Child<br>xSelielx  
>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<br>my-threesome  
>PicassaWithCaramell<strong>_

**Holy Crapamoli, you guys are epic. Seriously, thank you all so, so, sooo much :D**

**Dedication: You guys. Duh. And to my amazing best friend, who is officially 18, and I would be lost without her :D Love you, gorgeous. As it is, I reckon that our clumsiness will end up destroying the world ^_^ Oops...**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Just hold the smile,_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_- Never say never, The Fray_

**.:{}:.**

Akumu was absolutely _livid_. His face had turned an unsightly shade of puce, and he was shaking with pent up rage.

"Are you sure, Hinata?" he asked, fighting to keep the angry waver from his voice. "It looked a lot like he was trying to force you to do something you didn't want to."

I turned to face him, but at that moment all I could do was smile. I felt _invincible_. "Gaara likes m… me, and I like h… him. He d… didn't force me into a… anything." I turned back to Sakura, an appropriate blush colouring my cheeks. "He k… kissed me," I stuttered, and Sakura squealed with delight.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

><p>"I knew it would work!" she boasted, all thoughts of her father's rage gone. "I just knew it!" a grin lit up her face as she smiled happily. "So, are you two dating yet?"<p>

I blushed a deeper shade, and looked to where my two index fingers were poking each other. "I, uh… I d… don't think s… so," I stuttered, not really wanting to talk about this in front of Akumu. How would he react?

Sakura stood up and raced around to me before enveloping me in a huge hug. "Oh I'm so happy for you! This is brilliant!" She started laughing happily, not even deigning to pay attention to Akumu.

"Sakura, sit down!" Akumu yelled, and smashed his fist onto the table again.

"Akumu! What on earth has gotten into you?" Kasumi protested angrily and shot a glare at her husband. "Really! We should be happy that Hinata has finally found someone to help her, not getting angry. She's obviously happy about it, would you stop being so immature?" She rested a reassuring hand on his bicep, and he all but slapped her away.

"I don't like him. He spells trouble, and I don't want either of you near him!" Standing up, he stormed off to his room, leaving all of us to stare brazenly at his retreating back.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura questioned once he'd slammed his bedroom door.

Kasumi shook her head, close to tears. "He's been acting so strangely lately. Angry. I have no idea what to do with him. Just give him time to cool off. He'll come 'round." She too stood, and made her way to the bathroom. A few seconds later, the shower turned on.

Sakura just shook her head and let go of me. "Mid-life crisis, I reckon. Guys are just weird, and I suppose that dad's no exception." Then she too, left for her room.

I stayed in my seat for a moment, just trying to process everything. I still couldn't believe that I'd stood up to Akumu. In front of his family no less! And Gaara and I had finally reconciled, and he knew about Akumu and he… he didn't hate me. That was what shocked me most. That he knew about Akumu and he _didn't hate me!_ Quite the opposite, if his kisses were anything to go off. I couldn't stop smiling, and brushed my lips with my fingertips, reigniting the memory.

Eventually, I stood up and walked back towards my room, changing into my pyjamas in a daze before tucking myself into bed.

I was on the edge of wake and sleep, when I heard a tapping noise. Instantly awake and paranoid, I sat up, and crawled carefully towards the window.

_Tap tap tap._

I tensed, and scooted back against my headboard, staring wide eyed at the window.

_Someone was outside._

"Hinata! Will you open the damned window already?" A voice whispered, and I sucked in a shocked breath.

"_Gaara?"_ I hissed, and rushed to open the window. He scrambled inside and flopped down onto my bed. "What are y… you _doing_ here?" I demanded, and quickly closed the window before turning to look at him.

He shrugged. "I came to see you. Figured that Akumu would be after my hide, and Itami was furious that I hadn't come straight home, so I figured I'd come back here," he said, his voice incredibly soft. "Akumu's asleep now, right? He sees me with you again; he'll probably skin me alive. May as well make the best of what I can." He shrugged again, and offered me a lazy smile. "I'll go if you want me to."

I gave him a hesitant smile in reply, before scooting over to let myself be held in his arms. "I d… don't want you to g…go," I said to him.

"That's good," he answered, and held me close. "You get nightmares, don't you?"

I stiffened in his arms, and I could tell that he noticed.

"Don't worry, I do too," he murmured, and kissed the top of my head. I didn't flinch. "Could I stay the night? It looks like it'll rain soon."

I nodded. "D… don't let A… A… _him_ hear y… you," I stuttered, and felt the vibrations in his chest as he chuckled.

"I'll be quiet. Did you want me to sleep on the floor?"

Without consciously thinking about it, I found myself shaking my head. "N… no," I said. "N… night time scares m… me," I confessed, and buried my face in his chest.

"That makes two of us," he replied. I heard the light patter of rain starting to fall, and felt myself start to relax slightly, sleep once again taking hold of me.

"Still awake, Hinata?" he asked, and I nodded my head sleepily. He laughed again, and gently laid me back down under the covers. "Go to sleep, okay? I'll make sure nothing hurts you."

"Hmm…" I hummed, a smile tugging at the sides of my lips. "Okay." The last thing I felt was his arms about my waist, and his warmth sending me off to sleep.

I didn't have nightmares that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Naaawwwwwwww... Now isn't that just adorable? Sorry that this chapter is shorter, but I just wanted to get it out for you guys in thanks :) From this chapter onwards, almost everything written will be extremely relevant to what will happen, so stay tuned! :D I'm so shocked at how much this story has developed, from a barely developed couple of chapters with no real point to... this. It's just... mind boggling O_O<strong>

_**Reply to EdgeofGlory:**_** I'd love to write a novel that doesn't focus on fanfiction, and believe me, I've tried writing stories since I was around 4 or 5. I just find it really difficult to write long stories, is all. I get too carried away with making characters, and eventually I have too many characters and not enough story :P Fanfiction is easier for me, as there's only so many characters I can have :P Hopefully it'll be good practise for any future endeavours :D Thank you so much for your compliments though, they were lovely :D**

**And hey, to all of those people who've favourited and haven't reviewed (seriously, there's like... around 30 of you) I'd really appreciate just a few words saying your thoughts and stuff. It doesn't have to be every chapter, just one would be brilliant! Just so that I can look in my favourites list and actually recognise your names :)**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxoxox**


	29. Chapter 29

**Holy... Wow... I'm past 400 reviews :O Personal milestone officially made. You guys are fabulous, thank you so much everyone for getting me here! Special shout out to _my-threesome_ for being my 400th reviewer, but overall shout out to everyone who has reviewed this story for getting me here ^_^ I don't think I can say thanks enough. THANK YOU! :D :D :D  
><strong>

**This chapter seems excessively rushed to me, but I had to get it out like this :( I tried rewording stuff, but it just didn't work, so here it is :) I might not be able to update for a bit because school has, once again, gotten out their Homework Pitchforks and is currently stabbing me :P Seriously, I'm skipping both bands tomorrow just to get on top of it. I never skip band unless ill! But anyways, thank you to all you beautiful people who've reviewed, it means the world to me :)**

_**Random Reviewer  
>Dylan The Crow<br>Sariko-chan723  
>Hyuga09<br>MyTwiliLove  
>ImmoralInjustice<br>Sairiko  
>icequeen2897<br>LaPirataAna  
>Angelic-demonite<br>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE  
>Apollo Child<br>animefreak653  
>PicassaWithCaramell<br>my-threesome  
>CatTheCheshire<br>Wannabe-Temari**_

**Dedication: free periods - Giving me McDonalds since 2011 ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_We wear our scarves just like a noose,  
><em>

_But not 'cause we want eternal sleep.  
><em>

_And though our parts are slightly used,  
><em>

_New ones are slave labor you can keep._

_- Us, Regina Spektor_

**.:{}:.  
><strong>

When I awoke the next morning, it was to find that Gaara was gone. After a moment of slight depression, I shook my head and realised that he would have had to sneak back into his house without his father noticing. It made sense for him to leave early.

Feeling oddly refreshed – although that was quickly attributed to a full night's undisturbed sleep – I stepped out of bed and immediately started my morning routine. My mind began to start fearing being the brunt of Akumu's wrath that afternoon, but I forcefully shoved the thought from my mind. I did not need my fears to weigh me down.

**_The Blood of Ivory_**

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

><p>The walk to school passed reasonably normally, and I was able to pay complete attention to Sakura's ramblings this time, even emitting a small smile a few times. I'd never realised how unconsciously funny the girl could be. The gates loomed, but this time I didn't fear the hordes of school kids in the playground, and when we reached our group Gaara kissed my cheek and took my hand loosely in his.<p>

"Is this okay with you?" he whispered in my ear, and I nodded at him, a faint blush colouring my cheeks.

Naruto looked at us through narrowed eyes for a while, and I started to shuffle my feet self-consciously before he screamed out, "Are you two dating!" Mortified, I stared at him, my eyes round as saucers, before looking up to Gaara, looking for a sign… Something… Anything to tell me what to do. He looked down at me in turn, and offered me a small smile, before nodding.

A buzz of excited electricity shot down my spine when he did that, and I gave him a wide grin, realising that it was the first time I'd smiled so much in… in years.

"R… really?" I asked him, not daring myself to believe it.

"If that's alright with you," he replied, and squeezed my hand. I could only nod, barely able to repress another smile. "That's good. You're starting to trust me, and… I really appreciate it," he said lowly, soft enough for my ears alone.

"I… I trust you," I murmured to him, realising with a jolt that it was true. I _trusted_ him! By Gods, I didn't think that that was even possible! Me! trust! The notion that I was still able to had me wanting to dance around the grounds, and only my crippling shyness prevented it. "I _trust_ you," I reiterated, before laughing and hugging him. "I c… can't believe it! I… I _trust _you!"

I'd never felt so happy.

**.:{}:.**

The day passed in a blur, and before I knew it, lunch had ended and fifth period had started. Gaara had gone home early, complaining about a stomach ache, which left me to work on my end-of-term assessment task, which was due that week. The ebony and ivory keys felt like half-forgotten friends when I gently placed my hands upon them, and began to play the memory of a melody which had started to become lost under the layers of pain I'd been enduring. It took a few tries to shake away the cobwebs, but finally I was able to immerse myself in the haunting melody, and get it back up to a standard I was happy with.

'_Coz you're dancing dirt into the snow,  
>While others look at you on show.<br>You're dancing dirt into the snow,  
>While all around you people grow.'<em>

The last chord died as the bell rang, and I gathered my stuff, laboriously leaving the school to go back to Akumu and his Hell. I dreaded it, and did not want to go back at all. Now that I knew I had the ability to stand up for myself, I was half tempted to run away, but the pain that came with defying him was not worth a few moments of freedom. Hence, I trudged back to Sakura's house, and snuck into my room.

The dull hope that he would leave me alone died as soon as he entered the room.

"How dare you embarrass me in front of my family!" he yelled, and I flinched, pressing myself against the wall.

"I… I'm s… s… sorry," I squeaked, and cowered with fear as he advanced upon me.

"How dare you defy me! How dare you disobey!" He grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me back to my bed before throwing me on to it. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll wish you'd never been born, you evil little slut," he snarled as he divested himself of his pants.

"P… p… _please_ d… d… don't," I begged, hearing my voice break as tears fell down my cheeks. "P… please A… A… Akumu, I… I'm s… s… sorry," I whispered. "I… I won't e… ever a… a… again, j… just p… p… please n… n… no…!"

"Fuck you," he spat at me, before pushing my skirt up and forcing his way inside me. It hurt. Dear Gods, it always hurt. Especially as he'd taken to my breasts as well again. He tugged and squeezed and pulled at them without mercy whilst ripping his way through my scarred flesh and muscle. Usually he'd cum inside my mouth, except on those few occasions where he wanted to hurt me as much as possible. That was when he'd take me behind as well, and as those occasions were so few and far between, it often left me screaming with the agony.

That day, he was out to wreak havoc, and forced himself behind me whilst fisting me from the front.

I think I blacked out from the pain. I really do. I remember him trying to force his fist inside me, and I remember screaming out for help so loudly I cursed the neighbours for not hearing. Then, there's nothing. A time of complete nothing, before being wrenched back down to reality. I remember him getting off me and spitting on me again, before walking from the room. A few minutes later, I stumbled to the bathroom and vomited, collapsing in a bloodied, crying heap.

* * *

><p><strong>Quite vivid : Now before you kill me, practically everything is happening for a reason now, so you'll just have to wait and see ;) Next chapter will be from Gaara's point of view, and well... let's just say, shit hits the fan ^_^ Or starts to, anyway :D And you know that little blue button down there, so aptly named (by me) the Update Quicker Button? The title describes it all ^_^ And hey, you little loiterers who linger in the background and only ever read... Please leave one itty bitty review? Opinions are absolutely adored (excluding flamers), and I'd love to hear from you :D Trust me, typing a couple of words doesn't require that much brain power ^_^**

**Please don't favourite without reviewing :)**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxox  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**About a day ago, an old family friend lost her five year fight with cancer. My thoughts go out to her two beautiful daughters – may you both rise above the heartbreak, and know that your mum will be forever watching over you. I know that she smiles upon you both now, and I know that you will do her proud in every aspect of your lives. Rest In Peace Martina.**

**Thank you so much to you brilliant people who reviewed! It seriously means so much to me :D I've been dying to get this chapter out, and I hope that it is worth it ^_^**

_**Apollo Child  
>Sariko-chan723<br>my-threesome  
>Hyuga09<br>Random Reviewer  
>LadyOfMist92<br>animefreak653  
>Chakira16<br>PicassaWithCaramell  
>BloodyMello<br>LaPirataAna  
>(Anon)<br>Angelic-demonite  
>Emeryald<br>Haru-n-Keiko  
>Turtle-Hime (sorry for the incorrect spelling, it was stuffing up :P)<br>blackirishawk  
>icequeen2897<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Anon2)<strong>_  
><em><strong>ImmoralInjustice<br>LittleNightmare92  
><strong>_

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for :D**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Come on, oh my star is fading,_

_And I see no chance of release._

_And I know I'm dead on the surface,_

_But I am screaming underneath._

_-Amsterdam, Coldplay_

**.:{}:.**_  
><em>

**Gaara Speaks**

I had one shot at this. One shot to save Hinata, and get her away from Akumu. In theory, it should work, but I had no idea if it would work in practise.

It started the night I had dinner with Hinata. Akumu was starting to lose his grip; only an idiot wouldn't have been able to see that. Fury was radiating off him, and I could tell that Hinata would receive the brunt of that anger. I had to somehow get proof of what he was doing to her, get it to the police and make them arrest him, or something. Just get him away!

_**The Blood of**_**_ Ivory_**

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

><p>I'd excused myself from the table, under the pretence of needing the bathroom, and instead had gone to scope out her room, look for any hiding places where I could conceal a camera or a voice recorder. Eventually I figured that if I was to tape a voice recorder inside of the lampshade on her bedside table then that would suffice.<p>

So I'd returned that night. Part of me wanted to make sure that Akumu wouldn't have some sort of mental breakdown and rape her that night, but the other part of me needed to work out a way to keep her window slightly open, so that I could climb in and out.

That was the easy part. Once Hinata was asleep, I just put some gum into the latch, so as to prevent it from closing properly. On the off chance she would realise, I'd left before she could wake and see what I'd done.

That morning, I was a huge ball of nerves. I'd put on a brave face for Hinata, and a part of me had wanted to make sure that she wouldn't hate me after this. I had to know. I needed the reassurance.

What I didn't expect was for her to tell me that she trusted me. It took all I had to not scoop her up in to my arms at the revelation, and for the rest of the day there was a lightness to my step which hadn't been there previously. I was more determined than ever to get her out and away.

After lunch, I'd left, claiming to have a stomach ache. But instead of going back to my house, I'd run full ball for Sakura's, and had crept around to Hinata's side of the house. Akumu's car wasn't out the front, so I'd figured that he wasn't home yet – he always kept his car out the front.

The window still opened for me, and I carefully slid it open. Just because Akumu's car wasn't out front, didn't mean that he wasn't home. I had to be silent as the grave.

Working quickly, I taped a voice recorder – which I'd taken from my brother's old room – to the inside of her lampshade. I tested it a few times to make sure that it was definitely working, before silently recording my name, the date, etcetera.

"My name is Gaara Sabaku. Today is Thursday, August the sixth, and my current location is in the Haruno household, within Hinata Hyuuga's bedroom. What you will hear soon is evidence to support my claim that Akumu Haruno, husband of Kasumi Haruno and father to Sakura Haruno has been raping and abusing Hinata Hyuuga every afternoon, every second week, in conjunction with Hinata's free last period from school."

As if by chance, as soon as I'd finished, I heard Akumu's car pull up outside, and as soon as he entered the house, I scrambled out of the window, making sure that the recorder wasn't visible from the outside. Thankfully, he didn't enter her room to check for any devices, and thus began the waiting period. I kept a careful lookout down the street from behind their fence to check for when Hinata would be almost home, and when she appeared, I raced back to her window, jumped inside her room, and turned the recorder back on. The front door opened as I slipped out of her window and closed it quietly.

The next twenty minutes or so were easily some of the worst of my life. I had to wait, outside her window, and listen to him as he tortured her. I felt so weak; so helpless. I wanted to run in there and smash his face in! But I knew that if I did, then my evidence would be ruined, and so would my chance at saving Hinata. Her screams of agony had me grinding my teeth together as futile tears escaped from my eyes. Eventually, I heard him leave, and had to endure Hinata's tears for some more heart wrenching minutes, before she too, left the room. I peeked through the window to make sure that they were both definitely gone, then climbed inside, and retrieved the recorder, before leaving.

The police station was a good half hour walk from Sakura's house.

I ran there in ten minutes flat.

There was one bored looking officer sitting behind a thick glass pane with speaking holes in it.

"What can I help you with?" he droned, clearly having said the words countless times beforehand.

I walked up to the booth. "I would like to report a rape and abuse incident."

The officer perked up. "Can you identify the perpetrator?"

"I can."

"Do you have any evidence to support your claim?"

"I do."

The officer looked sceptical, so I continued. No doubt he had received countless pranks resembling this situation, but I needed him to believe me.

"I would like to accuse Akumu Haruno of raping and abusing Hinata Hyuuga," I stated, my voice strong and my eyes not leaving his. "I managed to record it this afternoon." And I placed the small, silver recording device through the slot at the bottom of the glass. "Hinata identifies him as Akumu, and although Akumu doesn't say her name, Hinata stutters, which makes her voice rare. Kasumi and Sakura Haruno should also be able to attest to an increasing amount of violent and unpredictable behaviour from Akumu, as well as Hinata admitting that he has raped her."

The officer looked both shocked and wary, but eventually said, "I'm going to take this in, check for tampering of any kind and if it's clear, get the Sergeant to listen to it. If he's satisfied with the evidence, then I'll come back down and inform you of the next steps. Please take a seat and wait patiently." He indicated some chairs behind me, and I went to sit down.

The next two hours seemed to take an eternity. An eternity of impatience, anger, frustration and _waiting. _Those two officers held Hinata's fate in their hands. What if there wasn't enough evidence? What if the tape was faulty? What if it didn't record properly? What if, what if, what if… It was driving me crazy! I wasn't even hungry, as my stomach was churning far too much to consider eating. I just had to be patient, and wait, and see.

Eventually, the officer came out, followed by another, whom I took to be the Sergeant. Not saying a word, they sat down across from me, staring intently.

It was the Sergeant who finally broke the silence.

"The evidence is sufficient."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger O_O But still... Gotta be happy with that, right? Now, if I'd actually thought the story out, I would've mentioned a voice recorder <strong>_**ages**_** ago, as well as a lamp *facepalm*. Hopefully you can ignore those elements :P But nevertheless... I told you that shit would start to hit the fan ^_^**

**So, seeing as how this is a cliffhanger of sorts (not my best, but it'll do), you'll want an update pretty quickly, won't you? And you know what makes me update quickly? That's right! Reviews! So come on guys, contribute to the next chapter ^_^ Thank you very much to those new people who reviewed last chapter, it was really nice to hear from you :) The rest of you silent people however... *gives the evil eye*... I'd love to hear just a couple of words from you, just to recognise those anonymous names in my 'favourite story' list. There's quite a lot of you, and well... I'd really like to hear from you :)**

**1 favourite = 1 review. That is the price :P**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxoxoxox**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm so sorry! School is evil and is out to destroy me! I would have updated so much faster but... School is evil and is out to destroy me! But thank you so much for your reviews, guys. I'm putting off a crap load of stuff which I really have to do so as to update this. Seriously, 30 reviews for one chapter! I think I'm in heaven... You guys... Gah, I just want to hug you! Seriously, I want to jump through my computer right now and give you all tremendous hugs, because I appreciate all the support you've given me so much :D Thank you all so much :D**

_**ADHD kid in jail  
>Apollo CHild<br>blackirishawk  
>Haru-nKeiko<br>Emeryald  
>Random Reviewer<br>my-threesome  
>CharNinja LOL<br>Sariko-chan723  
>Anonymousno account<br>icequeen2897  
>SYCC<br>Turtle-Hime  
>animefreak653<br>PicassaWithCaramell  
>LaPirataAna<br>Bloody Mello  
>Dylan The Crow<br>ImmoralInjustice  
>Wildwolfgirl626<br>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE  
>Bearforce1<br>KabeHinata-lover2  
>Hyuga09<br>Angelic-demonite  
>xSelielx<br>AnoxiaSan  
>Udle<br>sweetgirl929  
>CatTheCheshire<br>LittleNightmare92**_

**Dedication: You guys. Obviously. Because you've all been beautiful and patient, and I'm so grateful for that :)**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Who can tell me if we have heaven?_

_Who can say the way it should be?_

_Moonlight holly, the Sappho comet,_

_Angels tears belo_w _a tree_**.**

_- China Roses, Enya_**  
><strong>

**.:{}:.  
><strong>

The pain medication had started to set in just before dinner, and so I was able to endure it without wincing. The table was quiet that night. Even Sakura, usually so talkative, didn't dare open her mouth. Akumu was the first to finish his food, and he left the table, completely at ease. He was nearly humming with satisfaction.

Once I'd gotten sick of pushing my food around my plate, I gave a quick nod to Kasumi and Sakura, and left for my room as well. I heard them sigh as they started to do the dishes.

**_The Blood of Ivory_**

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

><p>It was as I was doing my homework, that the doorbell rang, and Akumu ordered Kasumi to answer it, though he was only a few feet from the door. Curiously, I stuck my head out of my bedroom door, and was shocked to see two policemen.<p>

"Mrs Haruno?" asked one, and Kasumi nodded.

"Yes. Can I help you, officer?"

He looked at her carefully. "Could you step outside for a moment? We'd like to ask you some questions regarding your husband."

Kasumi shot Akumu a look, before facing the two officers once more. "Akumu? What's happened? Has he done anything wrong?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, ma'am. We've received intelligence stating that he has been mistreating one -" he looked at his notepad "- Hinata Hyuuga."

A shocked silence followed his words. "Hinata? Why would Akumu hurt Hinata? Who told you that he has?"

"That's not my place to say, ma'am. Step outside please, we won't be long."

Before Kasumi could move, however, Akumu had stood up and went to stand behind his wife. "If there's something you need to say, _officers_, then you will say it in front of my whole family. I've got nothing to hide and whoever made such a claim has to be delusional."

Both officers eyed Akumu wearily. "Mrs Haruno," began the other officer. "Has your husband been more irate as of late?"

Kasumi looked back at her husband, who shot her a warning look, which the officers caught, before giving her answer. "He's been under pressure from work. He's been put on a lot of overtime with no extra pay. Of course he's been a little bit grumpier. Wouldn't you be?"

"Your husband hasn't been acting violently lately? Yelling for no reason, raising a hand against you?"

"No… he hasn't done anything really bad. I mean, a shorter temper, but that's just expected because of work. I can't really blame him."

"Could you describe Hinata's behaviour for us? What's she like?"

I gulped. "Hinata?" Kasumi turned to look at my peeking face. "Hinata's a good girl. It's a pleasure having her live with us. She's quiet and does as she's told… Officers, can you tell me what this is all about?"

"Has Hinata recently become more subverted? Edgier? Jumpier than usual?"

Kasumi looked flabbergasted. "Well… you know that we're Hinata's foster family… after what she's been through, and after such a rapid change, I wouldn't really expect much else. I mean, we try and help her as best we can, and she knows she's safe here… What is this all about? What does this have to do with my husband?" Kasumi demanded, becoming impatient.

The officer sighed, and shared a brief look with his partner. "Mrs Haruno, we've received recorded evidence suggesting that your husband has been raping and abusing Hinata." Kasumi and Sakura gasped, while Akumu stiffened. My face drained of blood and I felt like I was about to be sick. "We don't know how long for, but the evidence we have is very convincing -"

"How could you accuse my husband of something like that?" Kasumi cried, cutting off the officer's speech. "How dare you…! Who made such a claim? What sort of evidence did they provide? This is ridiculous!"

I backed in to my room and closed my door, not wanting to hear any more of it. Who…? How…? What…? What was going on? Kasumi's words drowned beneath my confusion, and everything stopped until I heard the front door close, and Kasumi's sobs as she ran to her room. I heard a car pull away from the curb in the road, and somehow, knew that Akumu had been taken away.

No one said anything that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning was quiet. None of us looked at the other, and Kasumi's eyes were red from crying. They had obviously taken Akumu with them to the station that night to question him or something. The walk to school was quiet, but both Sakura and I were in a sort of numb stupor. How could they have known? How could they have found out? Sakura's family was now falling to pieces, and it was all my fault. I should have never come to Konoha.<p>

The roseate brushed off Sasuke's hugs and kisses, and he looked at her, worry in his eyes. Was it really that obvious that something was so wrong?

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked her, but she didn't answer.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he said again, his voice firmer. When she still didn't answer, he grabbed her to him and held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look at him.

"Sakura, tell me. Now." But she just broke down into tears, and a bewildered Sasuke held her against him, shooting me a curious look. "Hinata?" he questioned, but I just shook my head and looked away, too ashamed to look at him.

That was when Gaara arrived. He shot a curious look at Sakura, before turning to look at me. "Is Sakura alright?" he asked, but I turned away from him. He shrugged it off, which was so unlike him, before asking me something else. "Did you want to go out tonight?"

I could only stare at him, incredulous. "I… I don't th… think tonight is a g… good idea, Gaara," I said.

"Why not? I'll pay."

"I… I…" how could he think of such a thing when both Sakura and I were so obviously distraught?

"Hinata?' Sakura said, and I turned to look at her. "Just… just go, okay? Mum and I need to… um… we just need a bit of time."

I looked at her, and knew she was right. They needed some time to let the accusation sink in. "Alright," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>A sort of cross between a progressor and a filler... Not sure how to explain it :P But things are really going to start happening now (duh) which'll move the story along quite quickly. I estimate around 10 more chapters until this finishes, but I can't be certain so don't hold me to that! 10, 15 somewhere around there. I should really plan each one out so I can have an idea :P<strong>

**I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. It doesn't seem so to me (seeing as you guys deserve something AWESOME! for being so patient), but they've sort of arrested Akumu, so that's got to count for something, right? I can promise more drama next chapter though ;)**

**And there's still a good thirty or so people who've favourited this story and are still staying quiet. Guys, I really appreciate that you read this story and like it enough to favourite it, but I'd absolutely love it if you could just say one little thing so that I can recognise your name, at least. I don't mind if it's just one review and you don't leave any more. One is better than nothing. I love reading your reviews, and each one is so appreciated, you've no idea. Your reviews keep me writing this, and if I didn't have such incredible support then this would have been abandoned ages ago. I'm not asking that much, am I?**

**So. Much. Love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxoxox**


	32. Chapter 32

**Heh heh... Hey guys... Please don't kill me :S School's evil and... well... I'm going to try and write up a few chapters this weekend so as to not keep you waiting for so long again. I'M SORRY! My half yearlies are coming up in 2 weeks, and all of my teachers have decided that that's the best time to pile on the homework. I'm so sorry :( I've made this chapter longer to say sorry and thank you for your patience :) And thank you so much to all of you brilliant people who reviewed! You've got me jumping for joy :D Extra thanks to Wannabe Uchiha for pointing out that lyrics aren't allowed in stories, and I've gone back and re done chapters 4 and 7 as a result. And thank you for not reporting me :/**

_**icequeen2897  
>PicassaWithCaramell<br>CatTheCheshire  
>Emeryald<br>Turtle-Hime  
>EdgeofGlory<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hyuga09<strong>_  
><em><strong>my-threesome<strong>_  
><em><strong>haru-n-Keiko<strong>_  
><em><strong>Apollo Child<strong>_  
><em><strong>ImmoralInjustice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Random reviewer<strong>_  
><em><strong>[Anon]<strong>_  
><em><strong>CharNinja LOL<strong>_  
><em><strong>LaPirataAna<strong>_  
><em><strong>HinaGaara<strong>_  
><em><strong>AnoxiaSan<strong>_  
><em><strong>sweetgirl929<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wildwolfgirl626<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ms. Amateur<strong>_  
><em><strong>blackirishawk<br>My-Real-Name-Is (sorry, it deleted your name if I used periods :/)  
>Wannabe Uchiha<strong>_  
><em><strong>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<strong>_  
><em><strong>Grand Highbutt<strong>_

**Dedication: You guys obviously ^_^ But sunny weather, which has finally started to happen :P**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Do you hear my heart beating?_

_Oh do you hear that sound?_

_'Cause I can't stop crying,_

_And I won't look down._

_-Gravity, Coldplay_

**.:{}:.**

We left the school together, completely silent. I had no idea what to say to him. How was I going to tell him that Akumu had been arrested because someone had told the police that he had been raping me? It should have been _so easy_ to tell him, but somehow it wasn't. Why was I holding back? Some instinct was telling me to not bring it up yet.

"Hinata?" he finally said, and I looked at him to show him I was listening. "I don't want to, but could we stop by my place while I go get my wallet? Just stay outside and wait for me. I don't even want to imagine what Itami might do to you if he were to see you."

I nodded, and he smiled, before taking my hand loosely in his, giving me the option to pull away should I feel uncomfortable.

"Is this okay with you?" he asked, and I nodded again in response, trying desperately to ignore the little voice in the back of my head that was urging me to pull away.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 32**

* * *

><p>Gaara's house was around a quarter hour walk from the school, and he snuck inside the dilapidated building with a last warning at me to stay quiet and out of view of the windows, lest his father see me. He took both our bags and books up so that we wouldn't have to carry them around, and five minutes later emerged from the house, closing the door carefully behind him.<p>

"Didn't even notice I was there," he bragged proudly as he walked up to me.

"W… where did you g… get the m… money?" I queried and he shrugged.

"Itami's alcohol money. There's about fifty thousand ryou in there, he won't notice if I take around seven thousand." He shot me a mischievous grin, and I couldn't help but smile back a little. "He's always too drunk to count it anyway. As long as there's money in there, he doesn't care."

We started walking again, before I realised that I had no idea where we were going.

"W… where are we g… going?" I asked him.

He took my hand again. "A fair's just opened up near the beach. I figured you could use a little bit of fun for once." He looked down at me and saw that I'd grimaced. "What?"

I gulped. "I d… don't like noise," I confided, gripping his hand a little tighter. "Or crowds."

We stopped.

"Have you ever been to a fair?"

I shook my head.

He brushed his fingers along my cheekbone. "I think you'll like it. Let's go, and if you don't like it after about half an hour then we'll go somewhere else, okay?"

"Deal," I agreed, smiling lightly. I could live with half an hour.

**.:{}:.**

To my extreme surprised, I loved it.

In the distance I could see the waves crashing wildly against the black silhouette of cliffs, with the sinking sun staining the sky a rusty gold. Fairy lights had appeared around the stalls, mirroring the few sparse stars that had started to make an appearance. The carnival music thrummed through my veins and made excitement burn like a bonfire through my body.

Suddenly, I felt Gaara's arms encircle my waist. I tensed for a moment, before relaxing against him.

"Can I show you something?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly. He released my waist only to take my hand firmly in his and pull me away from the fair. "Where are we g… going?" I said.

He looked back at me over his shoulder. "I'm going to show you my favourite place in Konoha."

I felt excitement start to bubble in my stomach, a relic of the atmosphere from the fair. I don't think I'd ever had so much fun.

We walked along the outskirts of the beach, before finding a small barely-trodden path amongst the bushes which wound up the side of the cliff. The slope was quite steep, and within a matter of minutes I was out of breath as we finally came to the top of the cliff.

The view was amazing, and I understood immediately why Gaara loved it so much.

The sunset had inked the ocean a deep reddish gold, and a chink of sun was quickly receding into the horizon, burning out in a last display of magnificence before giving the sky to the silver moon. The orb was already creeping into the sky, chasing the sun in an endless dance across the heavens, with stars winking in the deep indigo of encroaching night.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, completely awe struck by the view.

"I know," he said, and I turned to meet his sea foam eyes. I blushed upon realising that he was looking at me, not even sparing the sky a glance.

"Thank you for bringing me here," I said to him gratefully, and he smiled at me, the first genuine smile I'd ever seen him give.

"I'm glad I could."

We sat down in the grass covered sand, and I carefully leant my head against his shoulder. He placed his hand back on my waist. We stayed there until the sun had completely disappeared, whereupon he sighed and started to stand. I followed his movement, dusting myself off from the sand particles which had stuck themselves to me.

Suddenly, he pulled me close to him, and I gasped at the bold movement.

"Gaara, what -?"

His lips cut my sentence off, and I closed my eyes, immediately giving in to his kiss. I could see stars behind my eyes, and slowly wound my arms behind his head. When he pulled away, I missed his touch instantly, which surprised me. My eyes opened as his thumb started to stroke my cheek.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you, Hinata," he murmured, and leant down to reclaim my lips.

_I'm really glad I got to meet you too, Gaara,_ I replied in my mind.

**.:{}:.**

Night had taken over completely as we made our way back to the carnival.

"You want something to eat?" he asked me, and I inclined my head in acquiescence. We made our way over to one of the booths which sold chips, burgers and soft drinks. Gaara bought us both some food, and we searched around for somewhere to sit down. Finally, we came to a free bench, and started to eat our food in an easy silence.

"Hinata?" Gaara started, and I made some feral grunt from between my full mouth to tell him I was listening.

"I've gotta tell you something, but… you've got to promise to not get angry, alright? I didn't have a choice in this."

I swallowed my mouthful with difficulty and turned a perplexed look on him. "W… what happened?" I asked him, concerned by how uncomfortable he looked.

He sighed, then put his food aside, his cheeks having developed a paler look. "Has Akumu been taken away yet?" he asked me quickly, and I blanched at the suddenness of the question.

"How d… do you know about th… that?" I demanded, though my voice was soft. "I h… haven't told y… you anything about th… that."

He looked at me, an apology in his eyes, mixed with pride. "You remember how yesterday I went home early because I had a stomach ache?"

I nodded slowly, not liking the direction that this was taking.

"I… I didn't. I wasn't sick." He sneaked a glance at my wary expression, before continuing. "I went back to Sakura's place and stuck a voice recorder in your room."

My heart was beating a tattoo against my ribs. He wasn't telling me that he… Was he?

"I recorded you and Akumu, then took the recording to the police. I couldn't just sit back and allow you get raped, Hinata! Not when I knew I could do something about it. I know that you didn't want anyone to find out, but I had to help. I had to help you, and get you out of there. He could have turned on Sakura next, I just… I had to, Hinata."

I sat there, gaping at him. "Y… you? You t… told the police?" I finally managed to stutter, and he nodded. "You're the r… reason Akumu's in j… jail?" He nodded again. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't understand why he had done what he had done. He had betrayed my trust, gone against what he _knew_ I had silently pleaded with him to do. I stood up in a daze and made to walk away.

"Hinata, don't -"

"No!" I whirled around and faced him "How could you, Gaara? How could you go off and do something like that? Now Sakura's family has been torn apart, and she's falling apart because of it. Why couldn't you just leave it alone?"

I could see his temper beginning to snap in his eyes. "How could you expect me to just stand by and allow him to rape you, huh?" he demanded through gritted teeth. "Akumu was making your life a living hell, I wasn't going to just ignore it, Hinata!"

"Well you should have! Didn't you even think about what this would do to Sakura? To Kasumi? They're horrified that Akumu has been accused of something like that. I just… Ugh! Why would you do that? Why would you break my trust? I can't believe you! Let me go!"

He gripped me tighter and I started to strain against his hold. "I doubt that they'd prefer having Akumu raping you to having him in jail."

"You don't know that! I just… I can't believe you'd do that! Let me go, Gaara! Leave me alone!"

"No!"

"Let me go!" I shouted, not caring for the stares that we were attracting.

"No!" he yelled back, just as loud.

"Let me go you… You bastard! I hate you!"

I felt his grip wane, and I ran from him as fast as I could, not looking back to see his stricken face.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffiness, drama, cliffhangers... Hopefully this was worth the wait :P Next Chapter is Gaara POV :)<strong>

**Again, I'm really sorry for taking so long, and I'll try really hard to not take that long again, but I really can't promise anything, as school has been so horrible to me lately. I've plotted out the rest of the chapters for the story, and there should be approximately 44 chapters, okay? I hope that this chapter was worth the wait, I'm pretty sure it's my longest one yet :O **

**And guys, there's still a lot of people who are favouriting and not reviewing, and as much as I appreciate you guys reading this, one review would be so much more appreciated compared to silence.**

**Please don't favourite without reviewing :)**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxoxox**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey loves :D So this chapter was both difficult and easy to write. It's a touchy subject, and to anyone who's ever had a breakdown then you might get angry at me for 'portraying it wrong.' But this chapter was inspired by notes I took a while ago when I had a breakdown :/ Long time ago now, and I'm all good now (YAY!) so just know that everyone has different reactions and you're entitled to your own opinions :)**

**And now to the next chapter ^_^ Thank you very much to you lovely people who reviewed ^_^**

_**SYCC  
>PicassaWithCaramell<br>Sariko-chan723  
>my-threesome<br>**_Turtle-Hime_**  
>IridescentInTheDark<strong>_  
><em><strong>Random Reviewer<strong>_  
><em><strong>CharNinja LOL<strong>_  
><em><strong>blackirishawk<strong>_  
><em><strong>icequeen2897<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dylan The Crow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Emeryald<strong>_  
><em><strong>LaPirataAna<strong>_  
><em><strong>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hyuga09<strong>_  
><em><strong>sweetgirl929<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chakira16<strong>_  
><em><strong>[Anon]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Apollo Child<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl (HinaGaara)<strong>_

**Disclaimer: Musicals. I really love musicals ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_It's the last day on earth,_

_In my dreams, in my dreams,_

_It's the end of the world,_

_And you've come back to me._

_- Last Day on Earth, Kate Miller-Heidke_

**.:{}:.**

**Gaara POV**

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

The words… her words… those words… they reverberated inside my head, screaming incessantly the truth I had always known.

_Alone._

_Unwanted._

_Hated._

_Unloved._

_I hate you._

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 33**

* * *

><p>My hands were shaking and my breath was tearing from my throat. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't feel… My chest felt as if it had been ensnared with a steel cable, and it was constricting about me… choking me…<p>

_I hate you._

She hated me. I was a monster. My father despised me. My siblings had left me. And now the only person whom I could open up to loathed me.

_I hate you._

I registered that my feet had started to move away from the crowd of their own accord, and a little voice in my head was telling me where to go, though I no longer really cared where I went. Hinata hated me.

_I hate you._

Weakness fell down my cheeks, and I felt angry that I could allow myself to show such a vulnerable emotion. That I should be privy to tears, when I wasn't fit to exist. To try. To do anything, really. Not even breathe.

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

My knees felt weak, and I fell down in a heap by the side of the cliffs. I couldn't breathe! I couldn't see, couldn't think, couldn't breathe…

_I hate you._

I knew what was happening. Vaguely, I was aware of my dissociation, and my body automatically trying to repel the state.

_I hate you._

But there was no knife. My knife wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was back home, in the drawer, that small little draw with my life and my blood and my tears in it.

_I hate you._

I had to recreate pain. Physical pain. Pull myself out of this. Because pain was good, pain could help, pain never failed me. Hinata was blues and purples and peace and sanctuary and calm, but pain was red and black and loud and alive and it _burnedburnedburned_ so I couldn't ignore it when blues and purples threatened to choke me.

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

I was aware of a dull throb when my blunt fingernails started to tear up my arms, but they weren't enough. Scratching wasn't enough. I could dig my nails in all I liked, but I wouldn't bleed _redredredsafeblood_ I'd just burn my skin and scar brownish-purple gashes and the purple was too much like Hinata. Purple was _badbadbad_ I had to hurt.

_I hate you._

_I hate you. _

_I hate you._

I clutched myself around the middle, gasping for oxygen to fill my constricted lungs _breathebreathebreath!_ My nails tugged into my flesh through my shirt but it wasn't red or black or screaming it was just _throbthrobthrob_ with no heat.

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

So my fingers snaked through my hair and pulled and tugged and wrenched without mercy _nomercynomercy_ and there were a few screams, but no red or black because the heat in my chest burned redder than the heat on my body and the heat in my eyes screamed louder than pain when it ran like lava down my cheeks.

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I hate you!_

Punches and blows to my body didn't hurt enough either. There was no _redredred_ blood dripping down my arms or my thighs, there was just burning blue flames dripping from my eyes, and the blue was _badbadbad_ it had to stop!

_I hate you!_

_I hate you!_

_I hate you!_

My brain gave up and allowed itself to be consumed by reds and blacks and noise and heat once I started climbing up to the peak of the cliff. I couldn't feel my legs, they were moving because that's what they were made to do. To run and to jump and to walk and to stand and to climb and to fall.

_I hate you!_

_I hate you!_

_I hate you!_

I couldn't make pain; pain wouldn't come. But I had to have pain to make it go away; but now it wouldn't go away. Dazedly, I retrieved my phone from my pocket and scrolled through the contacts page until the name got to Sakura's.

_Sakura, tell Hinata I'm sorry,  
>and that I just wanted to help.<br>Tell her she doesn't have to be  
>angry anymore, because I won't<br>be around for her to be angry  
>at me.<em>

As soon as the message sent I chucked my phone away and watched as it fell _downdowndown_ the side of the cliff into the churning ocean and on to the razor rocks. The message was forgotten as soon as the phone was out of sight.

_I hate you!_

_I hate you!_

_I hate you!_

And after panting and struggling and crawling and crying and _blackblackblack_ I finally made it to the top of the cliff.

_I hate you!_

_I hate you!_

_I…_

My body went limp, and all thoughts left my mind. The moon was hidden by bruised clouds, and the smell of rain was in the air. A soft breeze whispered through the grass at my feet, and tangled through my hair, tugging and pulling it, pushing me towards the edge.

The waves were churning around the rocks at the bottom, singing inviting words to me, reassuring me that they could give me enough pain to make the pain go away. It was just liquid black to my eyes, as there was no moonlight to paint it with a silvery sheen.

I closed my eyes, and felt the first kisses of raindrops caressing my cheeks, and hiding the blue fire which had previously licked them. That's what this was. I wasn't a life or an existence. I was a moment. And like all moments before me I would be lost to the trail of time, like tears in the rain.

And before I stepped into the void, I heard the wind cry my name.

"_Gaara!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe an overreaction, but <strong>_**'I hate you' **_**is what his father says to him which sends him into a dissociation. I guess that random things I write can be relevant later! ^_^ It'd presumably become worse once Hinata says it, especially if he can't get out of it...**

**And I think I've got to clear something up. **_**Hinata does not hate Gaara! **_**Yes, I know she said she did, but that was like breaking point for Hinata. She said it because she was angry and upset, not because she meant it. Sort of like when you have a crappy day and you go off at the person who asks you how your day was. Yes, it was mean and uncalled for, but how many of us can honestly say that we've never said something we've not meant in anger? So yeah, I thought you'd all get that on your own :P**

**So, I've left it on a cliffhanger, and the next chapter is already written. So you know that little blue button down there? You know how it makes me update? Surely you don't want to be left on a cliffhanger like that for too long ^_^ *wink-wink nudge-nudge***

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxox**


	34. Chapter 34

**I've got to go to band soon, but seeing as you've all been so lovely I figured that I'd update before I go :) Thank you so much to you beautiful people who reviewed, and unfortunately this one ends on another cliffhanger... Hey, I love cliffhangers, alright? Well, when I'm the one writing them, anyway... ^_^ Otherwise, I hate them like anyone else :P But really, thank you so much all of you. Without your support, I would have given up on this story a **_**long**_** time ago. You make it worthwhile :)**

_**PicassaWithCaramell **__(You got first, love!)  
><em>_**Apollo Child  
>ADHD kid in jail<br>Iridescent In The Dark  
>icequeen2897<br>Angelic Demonite  
>Sairiko<br>Sariko-chan723  
>Cagalli Yula Attha Fangirl<br>Jinmi  
>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<br>[anon]  
>blackirishawk<br>LaPirataAna  
>Grand Highbutt<br>Hyuga09  
>Dylan The Crow<br>Turtle-Hime  
>Random Reviewer<br>AnoxiaSan  
>Udle<br>Wildwolfgirl626  
>my-threesome<br>sweetgirl929  
>MusicFreax<br>ImmoralInjustice**_

**Dedication: Sleep. I love sleep. And I can never get enough of it :/**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_And still I dream he'll come to me,_

_That we will live the years together,_

_But there are dreams that cannot be,_

_And there are storms we cannot weather._

_- I dreamed a dream, Les Miserables_

**.:{}:.**

I ran away from him, as fast as I could possibly go, not caring that my breath was screaming in my lungs. I refused to think, as that would just confuse me more. Within fifteen minutes I had burst into the house and slammed the door behind me, before curling up in front of it and crying into my knees.

"Hinata?"

I registered Sakura's voice, but didn't say anything in reply to it.

"Hinata?" she called again, this time her voice accompanied by footsteps. I cringed as they got closer, and decided to speak before she could.

"I understand if you h… hate me, Sakura, a… and I d… don't blame you if you k… kick me out and n… never want to s… see me again. I'm s… so sorry that I've d… done this to you, I n… never meant for a… any of this to h… happen. I -"

"Hinata, stop."

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 34**

* * *

><p>Her voice wasn't angry, which shocked me, so I slowly raised my head to look up at her.<p>

"Can I talk to you?" she asked me softly, and I nodded, figuring that it was the least I could do. She slid down the wall near mine and looked up at the ceiling. A long minute of silence passed before she finally started to speak.

"Is it true, Hinata? Did my dad… did he really…?"

I was unable to speak, so I slowly nodded my head. A few tears slipped out of her eyes at my affirmation.

"I want to hate you so much for that, you know? I want to shout and scream at you and blame you for everything and deny it all – but I can't. And that's the frustrating part." A few more tears escaped the rims of her lashes as she took a deep shuddering breath. "I can't, because deep down, I know it's true. I called Sasuke this afternoon and told him everything and he… he said that it didn't surprise him. He said that it horrified him, yes, but it didn't surprise him. And I think that that's the same for me. Because I tried to ignore everything that dad was doing, when I could see it clear as day. The way he'd get so angry over the smallest of things, and shoot you these looks that sent shivers down my spine. And how you always seemed to be in so much pain after spending some time alone with him. But I think I was in some sort of denial. He's my dad. I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to believe that my daddy, the same one who had carried me around on his shoulders and taught me how to ride a bike could be capable of something like that."

She looked at me, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I can't say that we can go back to being friends and act like none of this ever happened. It's not that simple. I will always hold some form of bitterness and resentment towards you for this, even though I know that you're not the one to blame. But I don't hate you, and I won't allow anyone else to hate you. Mum and I talked it over and… You're still free to stay here if you want. Mum and I will still feed you and everything, and we don't expect you to pay board. But you can't expect us to smile at you or laugh with you… We don't hate you, Hinata. But we can't just brush it aside. And I'm sorry that my dad… that he… he raped you… heaps of times, if what the police say is true. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, and I won't blame you if you hate us for it. But maybe over time we can both forgive each other."

Both of us had silent tears streaming down our cheeks once she'd finished her speech. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell her thank you, to apologise, say anything, but the words wouldn't come. We could only stare off into space, those _stupid_ tears falling from our eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and we both jumped as if we'd been shocked. Who could that be? We stood slowly, and I answered the door, only to have my eyes widen at who stood on the other side.

"Are you Hinata Hyuuga?" questioned the police officer, and I nodded cautiously. "Could you come with me please? We'd like to run some tests to see if the claims are true."

I shot him a confused look, and he sighed. "We'd like to run a physical. Female doctor of course, look for recent bruising or tearing around your uterus, find evidence of sperm or semen, etcetera."

I heard Sakura's phone buzz in the background, and the tone echoed in my head, rendering me incapable of thought.

"I… I uh… um…"

"She can't, officer," Sakura suddenly said. "I'll get my mum to bring her in tomorrow if that's okay with you."

The officer shot her a suspicious glace, and looked at me for clarification.

I nodded my head in agreement with Sakura's words, and he sighed again. "Tomorrow, ten in the morning. No later." With that, he left, and I closed the door to give Sakura a questioning look.

"Hinata," she said, still looking at her phone. "Gaara just sent me this. Did something happen?" She passed me her phone and I looked at the text.

_Sakura, tell Hinata I'm sorry,  
>and that I just wanted to help.<br>Tell her she doesn't have to be  
>angry anymore, because I won't<br>be around for her to be angry  
>at me.<em>

Silence for a moment, as I let the words sink in and tried to make sense of them.

"Gaara's the one w… who told the p… police about A… Akumu," I confided, and from my peripherals saw her nod. "He t… told me at the f… fair, and I g… got so a… angry at him…" I handed her phone back and looked her in the eye. "I… I told him I h… hate him, b… but I d… didn't mean it, I w… was just a… angry…"

"What did he do once you said that?" she whispered.

I shrugged. "I d… don't know, I r… ran away and d… didn't look b… back at him…"

We both lost ourselves in thought for a moment, before Sakura stiffened. "Hinata, I… I'm really worried. He said that he won't be around anymore… I think he might try and do something stupid. We've got to find him. Where did you leave him?"

"A… at the fair… near the b… beach…"

"The one with the cliffs?"

I nodded.

"Shit," she swore, and I was shocked to hear her cuss. I'd never heard her swear before. "Hinata, I think he's going to jump. He's a lot more fragile than he lets on. We've got to find mum, get her to drive us to the beach."

Two minutes later, we were in the car, and it was deathly silent. We were all lost in our own little worlds of thought.

Mine was complete pandemonium.

Could Gaara try and kill himself because of what I'd said? He hadn't chased after me, though I'd half expected him to. Sakura had called him around five times already, and he hadn't answered. Was he alright? Fear and worry started gnawing at me. What if he was going to…? The last thing I'd told him was that I hated him! Why had I been so stupid? Why hadn't I said thank you? Or been grateful that he'd tried to help me? I was such an idiot!

We finally made it to the beach, and the fair had almost closed by the time we got there, with only a few stragglers meandering their way out. Kasumi quickly drove up to the base of the cliffs, and I jumped out before she had completely stopped.

I didn't bother looking for the path, and crawled blindly up to the top of the cliff, ignoring the searing stitch in my side. What if he wasn't at the top? What if he'd gone home? What if he was somewhere in Konoha, walking the streets… Why hadn't I asked Kasumi to stop at his house beforehand?

I finally staggered to the top, and looked around desperately, trying to see his body or his silhouette. Where was he? I turned my head one last time, and there he was, arms at his sides, standing dangerously close to the precipitous drop.

"Gaara!" I screamed, but he ignored me, and made to step forward.

My feet moved of their own accord and the sound of my pounding heart beat a tattoo in my ears as I raced forward to stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep... Another cliffhanger... Don't kill me :S And now here's some more bad news. My half yearlies start next week, and unfortunately these one matter. Their mark goes towards my overall highschool mark, so I can't procrastinate :( So yes, that means that I won't be able to update as much. I'll do my best to not keep you on this cliffhanger for too long, as I know it's a really horrible one. I'm sorry!<strong>

**But you know... reviews could always get me to put studying aside for an hour or so so as to give you a new chapter ^_^ Yes, I am bribing you. But it's quite a lot of fun, really XD Especially all of you silent readers, of whom there are quite a few. Come on, I don't bite. Think about it. I've spent around 4,200 minutes on this story. I'm not asking that much for you to take a minute to write a few words, am I? In comparison, I mean :P**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxox**


	35. Chapter 35

Gaara jumped, and I jumped with him. The end.

.

.

.

.

**Jokes ;) Sorry, I couldn't resist. Had to put that in there ^_^ To everyone who waited patiently for this chapter to come out, thank you so much. I was doing homework until 10 last night just so that I could have today off and write this up for you guys in thanks. But for the next 2 weeks, my updates will be slow, as I have got my half yearlies for the next 2 weeks (stab me now...). Thank you everyone who wished me well for them, I'll do my best to update reasonably and stay on top of it. I'll try and write a few more chapters today to keep some in reserve for the next 2 week, so you don't have to wait for ages. Sound okay? Oh, and another treat... This chapter doen't end on a cliff hanger ^_^**

**Thank you so much to you absolutely amazing people who reviewed. I give you... A day with your favourite person, and an unlimited amount of money to spend (Terms and conditions apply) XD**

_**blackirishawk  
>Wildwolfgirl626<br>Random Reviewer **__(Because, as the lovely Haru-n-Keiko stated, 'It's the cliff hangers that keep me [you] coming back' ^_^)__**  
>Russaida<br>zoldyckgirl404  
>Udle<br>PicassaWithCaramell  
>Haru-n-Keiko<br>Sariko-chan723  
>IridescentInTheDark<br>Emeryald  
>my-threesome<br>ImmoralInjustice  
>CharNinja LOL<br>Hyuga09  
>Chakira16<br>LaPirataAna  
>Apollo Child<br>Grand Highbutt  
>sweetgirl929<br>icequeen2897  
>Cagalli Yula Attha Fangirl<br>Ms, Lucky1322  
>MyInkHeart <strong>__(Question, did you get your name from the Inkheart Trilogy? Because I love that trilogy ^_^)  
><em>_**Bearforce1  
>Heythur<br>Strawberrymint-chan**_

**Dedication: You guys, watermelon, chocolate... Yup, I have my priorities ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_This rain will wash away what's past._

_And you will keep me safe,_

_And you will keep me close,_

_I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

_- A little fall of rain, Les Miserables  
><em>

**.:{}:.**

It was like everything slowed down, time, my speed, everything, though he sped up. I could see him leaning forward, forward, and I begged my legs to move faster. To get to him in time.

"Gaara stop!" I screamed, but he didn't acknowledge my voice. Instead, I could see a small smile carve itself onto his lips. Such a sad, sad, peaceful smile.

And still, he continued to lean forward into the void.

My hand stretched out, so close to him, yet not close enough. He was still falling! I grasped for him, for clothing, his hand, a lifeline to pull him back from the edge, to pull him back before I lost him forever and lost myself in the process.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 35**

* * *

><p>My fingers met clothing and wove through it, before wrenching back as hard as I could. And by all of the benevolent heavens, he started to fall backwards instead, into my arms. I couldn't hold his falling weight, and we both collapsed onto the sandy grassed plateau, he in shock and I weeping. He was still in a daze, I think, as I scrambled around in front of him and buried my face into his chest, tears and sobs tearing from my throat, my arms a vice behind his shoulders.<p>

"H… Hinata?" he said softly, shock and confusion lathering his tone. "Wh… what…?"

"D… don't you _ever_… _ever!_ do that a… again," I gasped, unsure whether to scream at him or kiss him. I settled for the latter, and yanked his collar down so I could smash my lips onto his. "If… if I h… had been a second t… too late, you w… would've…" My bones dissolved into jelly as another round of unrestrained sobbing wracked my body.

"Isn't that what you would have wanted, though?" he questioned, and I turned tear-stained eyes on him. "You hate me. Why would you want me to stay alive?" His voice was so sincere, I realised with a jolt that he was being completely honest.

I could do nothing but gape at him for a moment. "You… you _idiot_," I whispered. "You great b… big, stupid, amazing, _i… idiot!" _And I kissed him again, suddenly realising just how close I'd been to never feeling his lips on mine again - feeling his arms about me, his warmth on my cheek… Damn those tears! "I c… could _never_ hate you," I told him fiercely, not even blinking as I stared him right in the eyes. "_Never," _I reiterated.

His fingers softly skimmed through my hair, and I didn't even flinch when he brought his hand around and gently cupped my cheek. I leaned into the touch. "You said you hate me, though," he said, as if trying to convince himself of my hatred. "You said you did. That I betrayed you, and that you hate me."

I raised my hand up to gently brush the bangs out of his eyes. "I was a… angry, Gaara. A… angry and hurt, and I s… said it without th… thinking. But I d… didn't mean it. I'm s… so sorry I said th… that. It was s… stupid and idiotic and unt… true. I d… don't hate you. I c… could _never_ hate you. P… please believe me."

He eyed my carefully, as if looking for the first whisper of a lie. I didn't look away from him.

"I could _never_ hate you," I whispered one last time, and he nodded slowly, finally accepting the truth in my words.

"Never?" he questioned, as if trying to confirm it.

"Never," I affirmed, and closed my eyes as he leaned down to slowly kiss me.

**.:{}:.**

It was some time later when we walked down from the cliff, his hand held firmly in mine. My tears had finally abated, and relief that he was still alive and with me flooded my being.

Sakura met us at the bottom, and burst into tears upon seeing the both of us, shaken, but unharmed.

"Thank God," she said, then launched herself at Gaara. "You great big stupid fucking idiot!" she yelled at him, her relief pouring out in anger as she hugged him tightly. "You were going to jump, weren't you? What the hell were you thinking! Do you have any idea what that would have done to our group? To Hinata? You're meant to be the smart, level headed one, but here you go, trying to kill yourself! You are _so_ stupid I can't believe you would try to do that!" But for all her anger, she was sobbing her heart out onto his shoulder, while he patted her back awkwardly. "Don't do that again," she chastised, her voice softer. "Don't scare me like that ever again. You mean so much to all of us, that if we were to lose you… Just don't ever do that again. Call me or Sasuke or _someone_. I don't care who. Just please never even think of doing that again."

And I could see in his eyes that, although he was quite overwhelmed, her words meant more to him than he was willing to let on.

"Okay," he told her, and hugged her back.

After Sakura had awkwardly but sincerely thanked me for rescuing Gaara, we walked back to where Kasumi waited in the car. Sakura climbed into the front while Gaara and I slipped into the back. My head rested against his shoulder, and as my adrenaline quickly evaporated, so did all of my energy, and I found myself falling asleep against him. Gaara shook me awake once we got back to the house, and no one questioned or objected when he followed me back to my room. I think that they knew we wouldn't do anything unorthodox. My eyes were closed in sleep within minutes of my head hitting the pillow, while Gaara's soft breathing lulled me to sleep; the perfect lullaby. The last thing I felt were his arms winding about my waist as he was gripped by dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>See? No cliffhanger :D And Gaara lives! Woot ! ^_^ I hope that this chapter was worth the wait, I really do. And after I've posted this I'm going to try and write up the next couple of chapters for reserves in case I really don't have time to write :) I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you to all of the new people who reviewed last chapter, it was really nice to hear from you all :) And I just realised that in 30 reviews I'll be at 600 reviews! How awesome is that? *does happy dance* Ahem... Not that I'm expecting you to give me 30 reviews (though that would be AMAZING!) I just thought that the idea of being so close to 600 reviews was brilliant ^_^<strong>

**All of you people who've still favourited and not reviewed... I really appreciate that you take the time out to read this story, and that you like it enough to favourite it, but just one or two words would mean the world to me. I'm not asking for a novel in a review, just a 'hi' or something. Especially seeing as I haven't heard from over half of you... ever. Just so that I can recognise your names, instead of 'Huh? Who's that?'**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxoxox**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sooo... seems people liked my joke at the beginning of last chapter ;) Come on, once you realised I was kidding you laughed, didn't you ^_^ 6 reviews until 600! Woooo! So, exams started yesterday, english was evil. I wrote 12 pages in 2 hours and I STILL didn't finish! Then I had music today, which was slightly easier, and I'm off for the rest of the day and all tomorrow as well ^_^ Buuuuut... I've got to study for english extension *cries* Buuuut anyways, thank you so much to you EPIC people who reviewed last chapter, and anonymous person **_**whatever**_**, I've written a reply to your review at the bottom :)**

_**Random Reviewer  
>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<br>Picassa Phantom  
>Sariko-chan723<br>hyuga09  
>Haru-n-Keiko<br>blackirishawk  
>GrimmiGrantz<br>Retarded yet smart  
>whatever<br>IridescentInTheDark  
>ADHD kid in jail<br>Emeryald  
>my-threesome<br>Apollo Child  
>xSelielx<br>icequeen2897  
>laPirataAna<br>Grand Highbutt  
>Russiada<br>MyInkHeart  
>sweetgirl929<br>raeofshock**__**  
><strong>__**PinkLemonade – aka- Bubblez**_

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay,_

_This moment is perfect,_

_Please don't go away._

_-__Innocence, Avril Lavigne_

**.:{}:.**

It was quite early when I woke, with pre-dawn light streaming through my window and painting my room in a saffron hue. Gaara was still asleep, his demeanour peaceful and his breathing even whilst he was lost in the land of dreams. I smiled lightly, and gently ran my fingers along his cheek bone, his nose, across his lips and his temple, then finally his brow. Hesitantly, I traced the red kanji scar, waiting for him to wake at any moment. When he merely murmured something indecipherable and moved closer to me, I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, and looked back at the scar.

In its early days of healing it must have been a horrid sight, but it now resembled a slightly raised, reddened tattoo more than anything else. Why had his father given it to him again? I sifted through my memories and found the one from when we were in the music rooms, and he was trying to teach me how to smile.

"_W… Where'd you g… Get that?" I queried, pointing to the kanji scar on his forehead._

"_This?" he asked, and lightly brushed it with his fingertips, as if remembering a buried memory. He huffed in dark amusement, his eyes turning cold and his fists clenched in his lap. "My father decided to permanently remind me of something I wasn't worth receiving."_

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 36**

* * *

><p>I could feel my eyes well with tears as a wave of sympathy crashed over me. "Oh Gaara," I whispered, and traced his cheekbone once more. "I'm s… so sorry I hurt you. Y… you've been through s… so much, b… but still tried to h… help me. A… and I was so b… blinded by my p… pain I c… couldn't see how m… much you needed help t… too. I'm s… so sorry I hurt you." A small tear slid down my cheek, and I leant up and kissed his scar. "Y… you deserve more l… love than I can g… give… I d… don't know how t… to love," I confided, my voice still soft. "I w… want you to b… be happy, b… but I don't know h… how to make y… you happy," I said, then went quiet as his eyes started to flutter open.<p>

We stared at each other for a long time, my face heating up with embarrassment at being caught. Finally, he smiled, and it was if a spell had been broken. He slowly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and looked deep into my eyes, capturing me with his beautiful sea-foam gaze.

"I don't know how to love either," he stated, his voice as soft as mine. "It's a frightening emotion, and at times I hate it. My father's love for my mother drove him to become the monster that he is now. I don't want to end up like that. But I've seen love do good things. Like with Sasuke. He wasn't even living before he had Sakura. He was just this husk of hatred and pain. But his love for Sakura and hers for him brought him back to life, and taught him how to live again. I'd like to think that that sort of future is possible. But happiness? That one's easy now." I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "I didn't think happiness was possible either, until I got to know you. As crazy as it is, you make me happy, Hinata. I'm not expecting a happily ever after or anything like that, although, that would be nice. But I'd like it if you'd keep me around for a bit. I'd like to stay happy. It's a nice feeling. And who knows? Maybe one day I will feel love. And maybe one day I'll feel both happiness and love. Maybe it'll be with you, and maybe it won't. Fate's a bitch and a half and I'm not even going to try and predict it. But right now I've figured out how to be happy, and that's good enough for me."

Shockingly, I wasn't crying. I was just looking at him, a smile on my lips and in my eyes. "You m… make me happy t… too, Gaara," I muttered, feeling embarrassment crawl up my cheeks.

"Then let's stick with happiness and figure out the rest as we go," he said, and I nodded before allowing his lips to touch mine in a chaste kiss.

**.:{}:.**

Fine tremors flew up and down my spine as I waiting for admittance into the doctor's room. Gaara sat next to me, my hand held lightly in his. Kasumi had dropped us both off five minutes ago, and it was nearly ten. I was about to get my physical, and I was absolutely terrified. The policeman had told me it would be a female doctor, but the idea of someone _looking_ and – and _probing_ down _there_ left me feeling quite nauseous. I did _not_ want to do this!

"Hinata Hyuuga?" the secretary said, and my head shot up. "Doctor Tsunade will see you now."

I was barely able to stand, I was shaking so hard. Gaara eyed me, concern in his gaze, before he asked me, once again, if I was sure that I didn't want him with me. And again, I vehemently said no. No matter how much I might trust him or care for him, I was _not_ ready for _that_. He was not coming anywhere near me unless I was fully clothed.

So I walked into the doctor's room by myself, shaking from head to toe before I had even met the doctor.

The room was the classically stereotypical doctor's office, with a cluttered desk and an old computer against one wall, two comfy chairs and a bed against the far wall, evidently used for physicals or to look over a pregnant woman.

"Hinata," someone acknowledged, and I turned my head to look at a busty blonde woman tapping away at the computer. "No need to look so scared, hun, the physical shouldn't take any longer than five minutes, alright? Just go sit on the bed over there and remove your underpants. You can keep your skirt on. I'll be over in a second."

I gulped, and went to sit on the bed, but noticed another lady in the room. She was dressed in a police officer's garb, and upon seeing my curious look, decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Anko, Hinata. I'm just here to witness the physical and to testify the results in court."

"This case will g… go to court?" I asked, horrified. She nodded.

"You'll be expected to recount what was done to you, as you are the prime witness." If possible I felt even more sick, and swayed on my feet.

"W… why?" I asked her, needing answers to this.

"If this sick demon has raped you, he may have been raping other girls. And even if he hasn't, he was sexually abusing someone whom the government put in his care after he had volunteered to help said person. Not only did he sexually abuse and rape someone, but he had sex with a minor and took advantage of government regulations. He has a lot to pay for."

I gulped heavily, then went to sit on the cot, quickly taking off my underwear while neither of the females in the room were looking.

As Tsunade has said, barely a minute later and she was next to me. "Is it alright if I check your breasts, Hinata?"

I swallowed heavily, my face heating up, and I quickly turned to look at Anko. Said woman turned away, a silent reassurance that she wouldn't look.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I just need to check for bruising or swelling. To see how far he went."

My face flushed with terror, I slowly lowered the straps on my top and bra, before, with a mortified sob, I revealed my breasts to her. They were still bruised after Akumu's rape on Thursday, and Tsunade was quick to see this.

"Extensive bruising and swelling on her breasts, finger-shaped bruises dotting them." She turned to me. "Hinata, do you have a boyfriend?"

I nodded.

"Have the two of you participated in intercourse?"

I shook my head violently. _No!_

"Okay." She smiled kindly at me. "You can put you top back on. I need to look down the other end now." I was half way through scrambling to put my shirt back on when she said that, and felt myself feel faint at the prospect. "I know you don't feel comfortable with it, Hinata, but we need this evidence."

I closed my eyes and, against my better judgment, nodded.

"Just lie down on your back and take a deep breath. Try to relax. You're safe here, Hinata. I won't do anything to hurt you, I promise."

I obeyed her, and tried to concentrate on anything but what she was doing. I listened to her voice as she called out to Anko her observations.

"Extensive scarring." "Recent tearing around the uterus and anus." "Extensive bruising and tearing around the uterus and anus." "Large amount of re-opened wounds and slight infection." "Slight bleeding still evident."

Sometimes she would ask me questions.

"Hinata, did he ever orgasm inside your uterus or anus?"

And I would give my reply.

"Did he recently use something other than his phallus?"

I told her that he had fisted me on Thursday.

All the while, Anko was writing and recording this. I'd never felt so disgusting in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to get this straight. I've never taken a physical for this sort of thing, so it was half made up, half based off biographies and stuff where people went through it. I hope it was half decent :**

**Reply to **_**whatever:**_** I appreciate what you're saying and where you're coming from, and for some of your things, I agree that there is a lack in authority in some parts of this story. But before starting this story, I read a number of books based around this topic (biographies, etc.), talked to my dad (who's a police officer) and consulted a few friends who have been in similar situations. I tried to keep this whole story as real as possible, even drawing upon a few of my own experiences. Of course, for the sake of the story, a few things had to be changed, but I kept that to a minimum. So, if you would remember back in the second chapter, I said that Hinata had asked to not keep in contact with social welfare, etc. And all of this recent stuff has happened between the Thursday night to Saturday night. 48 hours. They can send male policemen to inform the victim of what is going on, but it is female police officers who deal with personal things (confessions, physicals, etc). Plus, they are not allowed to do something when the victim does not want it. As there was no evidence saying that Kasumi and Sakura had had anything to do with the rape, they did not have a reason to remove her from the house, unless Hinata had said 'I don't want to stay here,' or something to suggest that she felt unsafe there. If you'll read that section again, it is 'my orders are to come and get you,' not 'let's set up an appointment.' Sakura originally said no, but it was only after Hinata had agreed with Sakura that the officer left. The police officer could not legally take her with him if she didn't want to go, otherwise it would be considered kidnap. There would have been a female police officer waiting for him in the car. There have been a number of cases where a victim will be left for weeks waiting for a physical, and there are a lot of filed cases that haven't been followed. Kids in foster homes are allowed to go back to their family should they request it, as the government is not legally allowed to keep them in a foster home if they don't want to. So yes, there is a lack at the moment, but that is only because it's only been 48 hours since Akumu was first accused, and Hinata did not want to keep in contact with Child Welfare in the first place. I hope that that answers your questions, and that this doesn't sound like I'm just having a go at you, because I understand completely why you're questioning that side of this story. Thanks for bringing that up :)**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Boo! So, uh... before you guys kill me, I've been drowning under exams. But thankfully, I only have two more to go, and then I'm free! Until around this time next term... ugh :/ Aaaaand... I'm in shock. 58 reviews in one hit. Albeit, not all for the same chapter, but nevertheless. 58 freaking reviews in one freaking hit! I think I just died and went to heaven... Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! Gosh you guys are amazing, and in thanks, I've given you not only a long chapter, but a Gaara-centric chapter to boot! Just thank you all so much, I can't say how much it means to me ^_^**

_**Picassa Phantom  
>Dylan The Crow <strong>__(Haha, I'll marry you, sure, but you're going to have to fight Spatulaxoxo and EdgeofGlory for it ^_^)__**  
>Emeryald<br>icequeen2897  
>Hyuga09<br>haru-n-Keiko  
>my-threesome<br>IridescentInTheDark  
>Evangeline the fallen <strong>__(Thank you sooo much for all your reviews, they were lovely and hilarious ^_^)  
><em>_**Apollo Child  
>Sariko-chan723<br>CharNinjaLOL  
>tanakaL<br>MyInkHeart  
>PinkLemonade -aka- Bubblez<br>LaPirataAna  
>anon <strong>__(I appreciate your compliment and your reviews and thank you very much for them both, but please, never ever liken any of my stories to Twilight. Ever. Thank you very much, but please... never... :S)  
><em>_**sweetgirl929  
>Alsc<br>aquamarine-acaia  
>Wannabe-Temari<br>GhostlyMekkie **__(Thank you very much, and please don't lose too much sleep :S)  
><em>_**LadyRicoofQueenscove**_

**Phew, that took a bit. Thank you so much to all of you, I appreciate it more than you could possible realise :D This chapter is dedicated to all of you in your own way, and most definitely to Evangeline the fallen who reviewed almost every chapter and left me smiling like some sort of crazed idiot. Especially because your reviewes were absolutely hilarious ^_^ But to all of you, THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Just because everything's changing,_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before._

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are,_

_As you head off to the war._

_- The Call, Regina Spektor_

**.:{}:.**

**Gaara Speaks**

The wait was agony. Just sitting in that dull little pastel room, with indecipherable water paintings and a few stray children's toys parted from their box. Pamphlets and magazines littered the area, and I was vaguely aware of the receptionist eyeing me in such a way that left me feeling uncomfortable. I quickly shot her a glare, then went back to staring at the wall. How long had Hinata been in there? Fifteen? Twenty minutes? What were they doing in there?

Finally I heard a door creak open and Hinata's hesitant footsteps creep down the hall. I turned to look at her, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lip. But then I saw her stumble from the office, her face pale and her eyes haunted. I immediately stood and wrapped her in my arms.

"You right?" I asked, and she nodded her head.

"Can we go?"

I said nothing as I led her from the building and into a nearby park, where I quickly sat her down on a free bench and encompassed her within my arms.

"Shh, Hinata," I murmured under my breath, rubbing my hand in soothing circles across her back. "Shh, it's over; it's okay. Everything's going to be alright."

"N… no," she stuttered weakly, and buried her face further into my shirt. I could feel her tears soaking through the material. "I… it was h… _humiliating_ and… and _degrading_ and… and th… they recorded _everything_ and… and there's g… going to be a t… trial and… I c… can't do this a… anymore, Gaara," she sobbed, and I did my best to try and console her. "N… not to Sakura a… and Kasumi…"

"Did they say when the case would go to court?"

"Y… yes," she choked. "In f… four months. I… I have to testify and… and tell them e… everything. I… How can I d… do that?"

I said nothing. Just sat there and let her cry into my shirt.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 37**

* * *

><p>Eventually, Kasumi came and retrieved Hinata, and I watched her leave with a leaden heart. There was something I had yet to do, and I was at crossroads trying to figure out how.<p>

I had to leave my house.

Sounds simple, really. Nothing with my father ever is. And I couldn't just _leave_, like I so desperately wished I could do. But I needed clothes and money and other basic necessities.

I sighed, and slowly started to walk in the general direction of my house. Itami would be violent as always. Possibly even more so as I hadn't been home in the past twenty four hours. He was going to have a field day. I was just glad that it was a Saturday and not a Sunday.

I made it home quicker than I would have otherwise liked, and sneaked through the front door as quietly and as quickly as possible. I managed to get up the stairs and in to my room, before finding an old school bag and shoving it full of spare clothing and any money I had lying around. Then, I picked up my normal school bag and Hinata's school bag, which I hadn't retrieved before now, and crept into the kitchen where Itami's money jar was. For once, luck seemed to be on my side, and it was full with fresh cash.

I took it all, not caring that Itami would chuck a fit. Hopefully he'd have a heart attack and die. But that was only if my luck would hold out.

Unfortunately, my luck didn't last as far as the front door, because Itami's foul voice sliced the air as soon as my fingertips brushed the handle.

"Gaara!"

I cringed, before letting out an exasperated, "What?"

"Where the fuck do ya think you're goin', eh?"

I took a deep breath, and set the bags down by the door. "Away from you." I turned to look into the living room, and there he lay, sprawled out on the decrepit couch. "You got a problem with that?"

I watched as he struggled to get off the couch in his drunken stupor, but with a sudden flash of adrenaline, I strode into the living room and pushed him back down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he roared, but I didn't flinch.

"You listen here, you pathetic wretch of a human being," I hissed, glaring at him. "I'm getting out of this hell hole, and I am _never_ coming back. I don't care if I end up in the gutter; I'm getting as far away from here and as far away from _you_ as physically possible. You made my life a living hell from the moment I was born, and for what? Being born? Mum couldn't help it, and I was a fucking baby, you insolent arse-hole. Do you honestly think that I would purposely kill my own mum? I'd rather kill you instead. You tried to feed me lies, saying things like _everybody hates you_ and _nobody would care if you died,_ but you know what? That's just a lie. And I don't care about you and I don't care about your opinion. You can wallow and rot in it for all I care. And now I'm _finally_ getting away from here, and I'm getting away from you, because that has been my dream since I was a child and you carved _love_ into my head, to try and tell me that it was something I wasn't worth receiving. But I know better now." I smiled, and an image of Hinata drifted into my thoughts. "Because I know that I am worth it, and that after all of your _shit_, I deserve it." I felt as if a weight had been taken off my shoulders, and I turned to leave, before one last thing struck me. "Itami?" I could feel his eyes glaring holed into the back of my head. "I want you to know that I forgive you for the hell that you put me through, because in your own little fucked up way you were trying to keep on loving mum. But I will never forget what you did, and I will hate you every single day for the rest of my life. But thank God I can live with that."

And I left.

**.:{}:.**

I had no real clue as to where I should go, but common sense told me to find somewhere to stay the night. I could figure everything out tomorrow. I started heading towards the nearest motel, and quickly bought a room for the night, before dumping mine and Hinata's stuff there. I'd give it back to her tomorrow. Then I left the room, money in hand, and headed straight for Naruto's. With any luck, Jiraiya would be home as well, and I could ask if I could board there until I'd saved up enough money to find a place of my own.

Naruto's house was a good hour walk, but I needed the air and some time to calm down after the confrontation with my father. Apart from recording Hinata, that had been the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, but I was glad I'd done it. I was finally free of that stinking scum-bag.

The blond's house was quite large, what, with Jiraiya being a successful porn author and all. That was why I'd chosen him to ask. They honestly did have plenty of room to spare, and I couldn't imagine Naruto sending me away.

I knocked on the front door, and after elephantine footsteps were heard reverberating throughout the house, Naruto opened the door, the pungent scent of ramen emanating from his clothing.

"Hey Gaara," he greeted me, that stupid lopsided grin etched onto his face. "What'cha doin' here?"

I was never really one to beat around the bush, so to speak, so I got right to the point, brutally blunt as usual. "I left home and need a place to stay until I can find a place of my own. Could I live with you for a while?"

And Naruto being typical Naruto readily agreed, before calling Jiraiya down and asking his opinion.

"Hey Gaara," Jiraiya greeted, sounding a lot like his god-son. "What're you doing here?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Naruto beat me to it. "He kicked himself out and wants to know if he can crash here for a while."

I swear, only those two could hear something like that and react as normally as if someone had asked them for the time.

"Why sure, I mean, we've got plenty of room and no one else to stay here. I'll be leaving to promote my new book in a week, so you may as well have some company, Naruto. When did you want to move in?"

I shrugged. "Tomorrow okay with you?"

The nodded in sync, which was just a little creepy. "Where you staying?"

"Motel tonight. I'll come 'round tomorrow with my stuff, if that's okay?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow then."

I walked away, a smile on my face. Finally, things seemed to be going right for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that that was worth the wait, and I'm really sorry I made you guys wait for so long. That reminds me - I should probably start the next chapter for my other story. I haevn't started it yet :P And it's been over a month... Damn you guys for making me addicted to writing this story! But not really ^_^ Ahaha :D<strong>

**So as always, reviews would be incredibly appreciated and treasured :D Seeing as I have Wednesday free, I could possibly fit in some writing should I want to... winkwink ;)**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxox**


	38. Chapter 38

**Boo! So guys, I'm in a bit of a pickle. You see, while I was away, and when I wasn't studying (my exams are all over! Finally!) I was writing this. And now I've finished it :O Yes, the story is written out in its entirety on my laptop. But, I have two alternate endings, and I'd like to know which one you'd all prefer. So, here are your options:**

**1. Ending with a lemon or  
>2. Ending without a lemon.<strong>

**See, I'm not sure if a lemon would ruin the story or not, so I'm leaving it up to you guys. Please say which one you'd prefer when you leave a review :)**

**And now to thank the lovely people who reviewed :D**

_**IridescentInTheDark  
>icequeen2897<br>Emeryald  
>Sariko-chan723<br>my-threesome  
>ChostlyMekkie<br>sweetgirl929  
>Hyuga09<br>Evangeline the fallen  
>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<br>Grimmi Grantz  
>blackirishawk<br>LaPirataAna  
>Apollo Child<br>LadyRicoofQueenscover  
>Picassa Phantom<br>CatTheCheshire**_

**Dedication: No exams. Because I don't have any more exams until next term ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Time passes, and with it,_

_The heart begins to mend,_

_Under your faithful gaze,_

_It's like wonder will never end._

**.:{}:.**

It was so strange, going back to school on the Monday and pretending that nothing had happened. Acting as if Sakura's father hadn't been put in jail, that they hadn't retrieved evidence from me, and that Gaara hadn't finally left his father's house and gone to live with Naruto. It was just strange.

The next four months were filled with silences and fake smiles. Sakura and Kasumi did their best to try and treat me normally, though I could see how much the effort cost them. I appreciated the fact that not once did they raise their voice at me or seek to blame me, as I had expected them to. But a light had gone out in their eyes, and I mourned that I had come to Konoha in the first place and hurt them – indirectly – so.

But then thoughts of _what if_ permeated my head. What if I hadn't have come to Konoha? Would Akumu have targeted Sakura instead? His own daughter? There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he was planning to do that somewhere along the line, and I was grateful that it was only I who had been subjected to his cruelty; better me, who had been through it before and had no real ties to the man. Gaara would probably still be living in his house at the mercy of his father. Maybe he'd be dead. Who knew?

There was a part of me the regretted coming to Konoha, but a part of me that was thankful. I was saddened by the loss of Sakura's friendship, but the fact that she didn't hate me and at least made an effort to be kind to me was better than I expected.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 38**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Tenten had a weekend fling, which turned into a long-term fling. It took everyone two months to convince them that, yes they were dating and no, there was no such thing as a two month fling. They tried to pass it off as friends with benefits for a while there, but had no rebuttal as to why they often held hands in public. When they finally announced that they were a couple, I'm not sure whether sweat-dropping or congratulations were the first reaction. Probably some weird mix of both.<p>

Sometime in late September, Sasuke asked Sakura for a pre-engagement, to which she readily agreed. They were both over the legal age of eighteen, and figured that they were obviously going to stay together. She became his fiancée in everything but name. Sasuke even got her a ring. Thankfully, that returned a little bit of the life to her eyes, and her smile no longer looked so strained. It was nice to see her like that. Recovering.

Gaara and I continued to get closer. It was an easy partnership. It was enough so that I could feel completely at ease around him. He could stroke my hair or whisper in my ear, hold me around the waist or kiss my lips without eliciting any sort of negative reaction from me. I was shocked at how much I'd changed.

One day, three months after Akumu had been taken away, I found myself smiling for no reason. I was so shocked I had frozen and, worried, Gaara demanded to know what was wrong. I turned to him, smiling, with tears of joy in my eyes, and whispered excitedly, _"Look Gaara, I'm smiling! I'm smiling for n… no reason other than that I want to. And now look! I… I'm laughing!"_ His eyes had softened when I said that, and he smiled his own little coy smile, then lifted me up and spun me around.

I'll never forget that moment. That moment when I first realised that I was healing and I was happy.

As if to prove to myself just how far I'd come, I got a job at the local supermarket as a check-out chick. Being bombarded by so many people every day and so many different emotions left me exhausted, but it was the good kind of exhausted. I found that I had become better at smiling. It came to me almost naturally.

My stutter had all but disappeared, with only the occasional lapse. But that was okay. Everything was alright, and that was all that mattered.

After working for four months, Gaara had saved up enough money to buy a car. It wasn't anything fancy, probably around third-hand or so. But he said that as long as it could get him from point A to point B without too much trouble, he didn't mind. Jiraiya had insisted upon getting him driving lessons once he came to live with him and Naruto. Gaara had later told me in private that arguing with Naruto was pointless in itself. Arguing with the man who taught him how to argue was nearly impossible. I had giggled while he had scowled, finding the fact that Gaara had lost an argument to be quite amusing.

But there was one last thing that nagged at me. Something that I wanted to do after the trial.

I had to go back to my home and see if my sister was alright. I wanted to know if my father was treating her well. Had Hizashi been put in jail like they said? How about Neji? How was he holding up?

And I wanted to speak to Hizashi. I wanted to look him in the eye and tell him that he wasn't hurting me anymore. That I had moved on and gotten stronger, and that he could never hurt me again.

But first, I had to deal with the trial against Akumu.

In the week leading up to it, I was a frayed ball of nerves. My appetite had died again, and I found it harder to sleep. I had a meeting with the man whom the government had set to be my lawyer - paid by the state, they'd informed me - and we went over the sort of questions which would be asked and how I would answer. What I would do. How I would tell my story.

Sakura's and Kasumi's health degraded in that week, and the haunted looks returned tenfold into their eyes. Sasuke did the best he could to comfort his girlfriend, but I could tell that he was going crazy, feeling it wasn't enough.

She stayed at his place a lot that week, and I stayed with Gaara as much as possible too. Subconsciously, the three of us tried to give each other space, so as to deal with everything the best we could. Thank God Naruto and Tenten were there to keep some semblance of sanity in the group. I don't know how we would have survived otherwise.

And then, the day arrived like some sort of death bell. Dazedly, I dressed myself and meticulously prepared for court. I had stayed at Gaara's place that night, and in the morning all four of us – Jiraiya, Naruto, Gaara and I – drove to the court house, where it was to be held.

When I walked through the doors, I saw Akumu for the first time in four months.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuuuun! And the trial is up next ^_^ So I know that this was a little short and everything, but all the chapters after this are actually a pretty decent length. And I was right! 44 chapters all up! Don't ask me how I managed to fit in everything else that has to be done in to 5 chapters (is that right? Five? I suck at maths) but I did. OH MY GOD THERE'S ONLY 5 MORE CHAPTERS! *cries* now I'm not going to have a story addiction and won't have an excuse to procrastinate... :( <strong>

**So yup, next chapter is written out, and you know your little blue button down there? That is officially your own little Update Quicker Button again, and yes, it must be utilised muchly so for an update ^_^ Please don't forget to leave your last chapter choice in a review!**

**Much Love, SapphireRivulet**


	39. Chapter 39

**Boo! Sooo... I had a very, very, very good day yesterday :D I mean, for starters, a lovely person contacted me and said that they want to translate one of my stories in to Portugese! How freaking amazing is that? I was like 'oh God yes please freaking do, you'll make my life!' So yes, there was that. Then this story almost reached 700, which is like... Holy Cow. Then my mum came home with chocolate body lotion. **_**Chocolate Freaking Body Lotion!**_** And best of all... She's gotten me tickets to the Harry Potter Exhibition, and I can take 2 friends and it's just amazing ^_^ So yes, my good mood has spilled over here and I'm giving you another update :D**

**Oh, and all you guys (except **_**Udle**_**) are such PERVS! Every single person, except **_**Udle**_** voted for a lemon! Bahahaha ^_^ 13 yes lemons, 1 no ^_^ So I think I'll do a lemon at the end :P And, well, with the way I've set it out, I don't think that **_**Udle**_** will mind it either. But hey, we'll see when I've posted it :) Adn thank you very much to all you people who reviewed, I appreciate it so much :D**

_**4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE  
>haru-n-Keiko<br>i heart the sun  
>Wildwolfgirl626<br>icequeen2897  
>Picassa Phantom<br>sweetgirl929  
>Sariko-chan723<br>aquamarine-acaia  
>Darthz<br>ADHD kid in jail  
>blackirishawk<br>GhostlyMekkie  
>ImmoralInjustice<br>animefreak653  
>MyInkHeart<br>CharNinja LOL  
>Emeryald<br>Udle **__(Thank you for keeping my faith in humanity alive :D)  
><em>_**Apollo Child  
>Hyuga09<br>ladyRicoofQueenscove  
>my-threesome<br>IridescentInTheDark  
>loveybugey0514<br>raeofshock**_

**Dedication: I is thinking I shall dedicate this one to my lovely friends Rose and Ella, who brightened up my afternoon :D Love you girls very muchly so :) xox**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_From the ashes,_

_We will rise,_

_Unveil thy hate,_

_Unravel thy lies._

**.:{}:.**

He was in one of those neon orange jumpsuits, with his hands cuffed in front of him. He didn't even look up when we entered the room, just stared forlornly at his hands. I almost pitied him. Almost.

I took a seat at a table on the other side of the room, while Gaara, Naruto and Jiraiya sat on the enclosed benches behind me.

Tenten soon arrived, and she sat down next to Naruto with a sly kiss on his cheek in greeting, but unusually said nothing and stayed quiet. Ten minutes later, Sasuke, Sakura and Kasumi entered the court room. At that, Akumu did lift his head, and smiled weakly at them.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 39**

* * *

><p>They walked up to him, but only Kasumi returned his smile, albeit only half-heartedly.<p>

"Kasumi," he rasped once they were close enough, and Kasumi awkwardly leaned forward to hug her husband. "How've you been? Well, I think. And Sakura, you've grown so much baby."

I saw Sakura stiffen at his words, and clutch Sasuke's hand tighter.

"Yeah, you've grown up to be a real beauty."

I did not like the way he looked at her, and judging by Sakura's uncomfortable posture and Sasuke's angered look, neither did Sasuke or Sakura. Kasumi seemed oblivious.

But the moment passed, and Akumu lapsed back into his usual self in the blink of an eye. "You can't believe anything that they say here, alright? You know your dad; I'd never lay a finger on Hinata or anyone, or look twice at someone in that way. They're lying about me, I swear it. Just trying to get our money – get us in trouble. I'd never -"

_SLAP!_

The sound reverberated about the room, and I stared in shock as Sakura, quivering, slowly lowered her hand.

"Shut the fuck up, dad," she hissed, and looked him right in the eye. "I know exactly what you did, and so does everyone here. You're sick. I'm pretty sure that just about everyone here wishes that they could beat the crap out of you, but if all I'm allowed is a slap then I'm happy to take that. You _raped_ my _friend_, dad! You raped her, over and over again, and I was so blinded that I refused to even acknowledge the fact because you're my dad. I hope you get what you deserve today, and I will never forgive you for doing that."

With that, she turned and led Sasuke over to where the rest of us were sitting. I turned to look at her, and she gave me a small smile and a nod, to which I returned and mouthed _thank you_. She stared at me for another moment, then laid her head against Sasuke's shoulder with a sighed, "He deserved it."

Sakura's support fuelled my bravery, and the rest of us waited patiently for the case to start.

**.:{}:.**

There were a lot more people than I realised who had to speak. First off, there was the judge, who read out the list of crimes Akumu had been accused of committing. Then, there was the policeman whom Gaara had gone to give the voice recorder to. He recounted what had happened when they had received the evidence and the action they took. There was Anko and Tsunade, who had to give the evidence that they had received at my physical, and then finally the questions started.

Sakura was questioned by my lawyer first, then Akumu's. Kasumi was questioned next, followed by Gaara.

Then the voice recording was given.

The courtroom was deadly silent as Gaara's voice was projected through the hall.

"_My name is Gaara Sabaku. Today is Thursday, August the sixth, and my current location is in the Haruno household, within Hinata Hyuuga's bedroom. What you will hear soon is evidence to support my claim that Akumu Haruno, husband of Kasumi Haruno and father to Sakura Haruno has been raping and abusing Hinata Hyuuga every afternoon, every second week, in conjunction with Hinata's free last period from school."_

Then we were made to listen as my screams and pleas and cries were heard.

"_How dare you embarrass me in front of my family!"_

"_I… I'm s… s… sorry."_

"_How dare you defy me! How dare you disobey! I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll wish you'd never been born, you evil little slut."_

"_P… p… please d… d… don't. P… please A… A… Akumu, I… I'm s… s… sorry. I… I won't e… ever a… a… again, j… just p… p… please n… n… no…"_

"_Fuck you."_

Only screams, and the occasional _'Stop!'_ or _'No!'_ or _'Help!'_ were heard after that. I felt myself rattling in my chair, trying desperately to not break down in front of everyone. Finally, there was the sound of Akumu finishing, and I left weeping on my bed.

A suffocating silence descended upon the room once the tape finished. Everyone, excluding Akumu, was white as a sheet. I felt like I was about to be sick. A sob sounded from behind me, and I turned around to see Sakura bury her face into Sasuke's chest. He placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder and held her closer, whispering nonsense in to her ear to try and calm her down.

Then, it was Akumu's turn to try and defend his case, though we all knew it was a lost cause. His lawyer was extremely good, making mine look weak and feeble in comparison. He spoke with a strong voice, and twisted events around so that even I found myself believing that Akumu was innocent.

But no amount of sweet talking could make me forget.

Then, my lawyer went up and questioned him, to which Akumu bent the truth in ways that it was almost a lie. I was shaking with rage and hatred and fear, wishing that I could just run far away from that court room.

But I couldn't.

And then, it was my turn.

I walked up to the podium and placed my hand over my heart before the judge.

"I do swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and n… nothing but the truth."

The judge motioned for me to begin speaking, and I did, telling the story and trying with all my might to keep my emotions in check.

"I… I came to Konoha in late April because I had been placed in a f… foster home. My uncle H… Hizashi had been r… raping me nearly every night since I was eight, and I had finally t… told a teacher about it.

"I was really scared back then. Scared of p… people, scared of men. I… I still am scared, but not as much anymore.

"I was brought to live with the Harunos. Sakura, Kasumi and… and A… Akumu." I took a deep breath and continued. "I went to school with Sakura, and th… that first week was pretty g… good. I'd have nightmares, but that was it. P… people were really nice. They didn't t… treat me funny.

"My school timetable changes e… every week. And every second week I'd h… have a free period last. Seeing as I d… didn't have to stay at school, I went b… back to Sakura's.

"I… I didn't know that A… Akumu was there, at first. And when he c… came in to my room, I started to feel s… scared again. He said that I c… couldn't stay there without p… payment… That was when it s… started."

I looked up and was immediately locked in Gaara's gaze. I couldn't turn away. Somehow, it gave me the strength to continue. "It was like an unspoken o… order. I didn't even think a… about disobeying. I had to come back every afternoon.

"Then, i… in music, we were given an assignment, a… and Gaara and I were partnered together. He knew something was wr… wrong, and always tried to get m… me to tell him. But I couldn't. I knew th… that it would tear Sakura's family a… apart.

"We got closer, and he c… convinced me to stay behind after school during the s… second week timetable. That Sunday, A… Akumu got really mad, and hurt me. A lot. I was too scared to s… stay friends with Gaara, and I said we couldn't be f… friends anymore.

"Two months later, Sakura invited Gaara t… to dinner. He convinced me to b… be friends with him again, and the n… next day he put that r… recorder in my room without my knowledge. And here we are.

I sighed a deep breath of relief once I'd finished and slumped back in my seat. After that, I, like Akumu, was questioned by both lawyers, before finally I was allowed to sit back down. I could feel eyes on me. Most in sympathy, and one in anger. But I didn't care anymore.

Then the jury was sent away to discuss their verdict, and everyone was sent out on a lunch break. An hour later, everyone filed back in to the hall, and sat down, waiting for the jury to re-enter.

It took them another hour, but finally they came back in, and a stern looking female with her hair tied back into a severe bun and pursed lips stood. Only to say that the jury found Akumu guilty of all charges.

My heart soared at that, and it was only common sense keeping me in my seat. I swear I nearly started dancing.

The judge called everyone to attention, and looked directly at Akumu. "For the crimes you have committed," he announced, "you have been found guilty. I hereby sentence you to fifteen years jail without parole." He glared at Akumu one last time, before adding, "You sir, are a monster. I hope you rot in that cell, and never taste freedom again."

And the court was adjourned.

* * *

><p><strong>Now please know that I've never even attended a court case, so I just went off movies and biographies :P<strong>

**And I honestly can't think of anything else to say, so see you next time and please leave a review :D**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxoxox**


	40. Chapter 40

**Boo! So guys, here's Chapter 40 :D I can't actually believe that this story has reached over 700 reviews, it's just... Wow. I can't believe it, and I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so freaking much, it's just nuts ^_^ And I've also got to say that school has finished for the term (Thank GOD!) but I have homework (WTF!) And I'll be going away for five days starting around about now, so yeah... I won't get to update for five days :( But you guys can wait, right? :)**

_**IridescentInTheDark  
>Blackirishawk<br>quick nitpick sorry **__(Pfft, nothing to be sorry for :D)  
><em>_**Emeryald  
>Haru-n-Keiko<br>azura14  
>Hyuga09<br>my-threesome  
>MyInkHeart<br>ADHD kid in jail  
>GhostlyMekkie<br>ImmoralInjustice  
>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<br>shugosailormewmewz21  
>LadyRicoofQueensCove<br>xSelielx  
>i heart the sun<br>sweetgirl929  
>Picassa Phantom<br>icequeen2897  
>Apollo Child<br>LaPirataAna  
>Wildwolfgirl626<br>Evangeline the fallen**_

**Dedication: Everyone who has reviewed and... I get to see my little sister today for the first time since January ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_In a town that's cold and grey,_

_We will have a sunny day,_

_Don't you know that I belong_

_Arm in arm with you baby._

_- Raindrops, Regina Spekto_

**.:{}:.**

Gaara insisted I wait for him to get his provisional driver's license so that he could drive me down to my old home. It would take at least another six months, but I agreed as that would allow us both to finish school and get our lives in order before going down. That December I turned eighteen, and the following January Gaara turned nineteen. Four months after the trial, Gaara had saved up enough money to rent himself a small apartment. It was handkerchief sized, with one bedroom, a tiny bathroom, a bench, fridge, oven, sink and two cupboards for a kitchen and small living room at the door. He said it was only six and a half thousand ryou per week, and as it was an apartment he didn't have to pay for water, gas or electricity.

A month after he'd moved in to his apartment, he asked me if I'd like to move in with him. Normally, I'd be absolutely horrified, but something in the way he said it… it was so obvious that he was just asking for an option, that not even I could consider it to be something else. He asked me purely out of curiosity. Giving me an option, but not making it necessary to agree.

But, shockingly, I did agree. We slept in different beds, and he never tried to force me in to anything. In fact, it was much the same as it was previously; we just saw each other more. Between us, we earned enough money to pay for rent, food, insurance, bills, petrol in the car and Gaara's driving lessons, plus any other random expenses that attacked us.

We both finished school and received back our marks. I received a band five in Ancient History and English literature, band four in mathematics and chemistry and a band six in music. I enrolled at the local Konoha University in a music course while Gaara enrolled in a psychology course.

A month before university started, Gaara received his Provisional Driver's License, and we began to pack a few precious belongings so as to drive back to my old home.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 40**

* * *

><p>The drive ended up taking two full days, and we booked in at a local motel. We barely spoke to each other but there wasn't much to say. I was terrified, and I could see in his eyes that he was worried for me. That if I wasn't so set on doing this, he would insist we went right back to Konoha. He didn't question it when I crawled into his bed at midnight and curled up next to him. Just wound his arms about my waist and pulled me in closer.<p>

"Be brave, Hinata," he said to me. "Be brave, and don't worry. We'll get through this."

The next day dawned bright and early, and we made to get ready and go without hurry. I hadn't slept well last night, but I'd managed to get some sleep in the early hours of the morning.

A part of me hoped that no one would be home when we knocked on the door, but soft footsteps sent that hope down the drain, and seconds later I was staring at my sister.

"Hanabi," I said, as she seemed far too shocked to speak.

My voice must have broken her out of her reverie, and she hesitantly stepped forward to embrace me.

"Hinata… What are you doing here?"

I hugged her back. "I had to see how you all were. Are you alright? Has dad been treating you okay?"

Before she could give her reply, I heard my father's voice call out, "Hanabi! Who's at the door?"

She leaned back and replied, "Uh… It… it's Hinata, dad."

There was silence for a moment, before footsteps echoed down the corridor and my father appeared behind Hanabi. "What do you want?" he demanded, and I gulped, reaching back to brush Gaara's fingertips with my own.

"I… Just stopping by," I floundered. "Could… could we come in?"

"Who's 'we'?"

I felt a shiver of nerves race down my spine. "Uh… dad, this… this is Gaara, my… my boyfriend."

My father stared coldly at Gaara for a moment, before stepping aside and allowing us entry to the house. I could tell he didn't wish to, but etiquette dictated that he must. My family was always big on etiquette.

We stepped through the doorway, and I noticed Neji skulking in the shadows. He looked at me and nodded his greeting, neither warmly nor coldly. Indifferently. It seemed that only my father loathed my presence in the house, but I wasn't surprised by that. He had always been big on the old customs. Family comes first and all that. Accusing his brother of rape must have been akin to blasphemy. To turn traitor to the family.

He gruffly bade us take a seat while he went and made tea. Hanabi and Neji sat down opposite us, but made a supreme effort to look anywhere but at us. Gaara shot me a pointed look, silently asking _'What the hell is going on?'_ I merely shrugged and took his hand firmly in mine.

My father came back, tea balanced precariously on a plastic board in plain cups. Gaara may not have known what it meant, but to Hanabi, Neji and I it was extremely obvious: we weren't welcome or wanted here. If we were, it would have been one of his hand crafted wooden trays and intricately detailed china tea sets. My father was truly an odd man.

"So," he began, his voice colder than ice, "you've come back to rub in the fact that you unjustly accused my brother of horrific crimes and cost Neji his father. Tell me, Hinata, does it feel good, knowing you betrayed your family so blatantly?"

I felt Gaara stiffen beside me, and I squeezed his hand, silently ordering him to sit back down.

"Family means just as much to me as it does to you, father. I never unjustly accused Hizashi of anything he had not committed. But he did rape me as a child and continued to do so until such a time that I got out of here. I could no longer allow him to get away with it, and only came back to see how everyone was coping. Did they let Hizashi go, or put him in jail?"

The irony was that we were speaking in such dulcet tones, one would think we were discussing the weather.

"Yes, they locked him away. Twelve years, they gave him. And now, a year later, you've come crawling back to us, probably carrying this scums bastard and hoping to scrounge some money off of us. Well let me tell you something, missy." I raised my head to meet his cold glare with my calm one. "You're not getting a thing from us. Not one single ryou."

I took a deep breath, and thanked all the Gods that my voice remained calm and steady. "Gaara and I have never participated in intercourse, father. I do not wish to, and he does not force me. I am carrying no one's child. And I am not after any money, either. I have a job, and am earning my own money. I don't need yours. I merely wanted to see if everyone here was alright. If Hanabi was safe." I shot her a meaningful look, before turning back to my father. "I also wanted to know where Hizashi is, so that I may speak to him."

Hiashi scoffed, and leaned back in his chair. "I sincerely doubt all of that. You're here to leech off us, but you're not getting a single ryou. And why should I tell you? You are no daughter of mine, and don't deserve to know anything about him."

I made to stand, tugging Gaara along with me. "Well, if everything is as well as you claim, we shall make our leave. Hanabi, Neji, good luck. In everything. Goodbye father."

We walked out, but not fast enough to avoid my father's proclamation of, "You're no daughter of mine!"

Thankfully we got back to the car before my tears started to fall, and Gaara held me tightly in the safe embrace of his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in a bit of a rush, so this chapter has not been edited. Hope it's okay, but I must go now :S Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and to everyone who celebrates it, I hope you have a wonderful Easter :D<strong>

**Please don't forget to leave a review, especially everyone who has favourited and not left anything. There's now aroound 40 of you, which makes me sad :(**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxox**


	41. Chapter 41

**I'm back :D With the next chapter ^_^ So... I think I got the flu off my sister, but I don't really care. It was her second birthday yesterday, so eeeeeeee ^_^ I had the most UH-MAY-ZING day yesterday. Like, no joke, best day of my whole life. So I went to the Harry Potter Exhibition with two of my friends, and it was the last day that it was on, so that was crazy lucky. But not only was the Harry Potter Exhibition the most amazing thing in the whole freaking world, but other freaking amazing things happened! Like, we went in there, and one of my friends Rosie went up to one of the guys who did a sorting hat thing for a few young kids at the beginning and she was like "Why didn't you sort me? I was waving my hand so much!" And he said "Well, if you guys can break the record for being here the longest, I will personally sort you all." So we came in with the 10am group, and to break the record we had to stay until 4:30, and we did and we stayed there until 5:30pm so we now hold the record for staying there the longest (7 and a half hours people!) and we got sorted and I'm a Ravenclaw, and we made friends with the staff (who were all beautiful btw) and we got told riddles to solve to pass the time and did you know that the last line in the rule cases done by Umbridge is just 'blah blah blah blah blah blah blag' etc which just BLEW. OUR. MINDS and gosh it was just a fantastic day and now I'm sooooo happy ^_^**

_**IridescentInThedark  
>icequeen2897<br>SYCC  
>EdgeofGlory<br>azura14  
>GhostlyMekkie <strong>__(Now I'm confused, but just in case, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!)  
><em>_**CharNinja LOL  
>NerdyGamer<br>MyInkHeart  
>Emeryald<br>ImmoralInjustice  
>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<br>LadyRicoofQueenscove  
>LaPirataAna<br>ADHD kid in jail  
>Apollo Child<br>blackirishawk  
>Picassa Phantom<br>sweetgirl929  
>my-threesome<strong>_

**Dedication: HARRY POTTER EXHIBITION AWESOMNESS! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_All the jewels and happiness_

_Is what I wish for you_

_Carved in hate, symbolising love,_

_Red love tattoo.  
><em>

_- Picassa Phantom xox  
><em>

**.:{}:.**

We silently made our way back to the hotel room, Gaara holding my hand lightly in his and only letting go to occasionally change gears. We'd barely been awake for more than three hours, but already felt exhaustion creeping in to our bones. A midday nap was silently announced, and we both curled up on his bed and fell in to a light doze.

Around an hour later I woke to him stroking the hair from my cheek. I shot him a confused glance, and he raised his lip in a half smile.

"Even when you're asleep you still try and hide yourself," he said softly, making me blush. "Do your dreams frighten you that much?"

I shook my head. "I haven't had a nightmare since I moved in with you."

He smiled genuinely and kissed my brow. "I'm glad."

I sighed, and traced the old kanji scar. "What are we going to do about Hizashi? My father has basically disowned me – not that I had expected any less – but I think I really need to talk to him. Sort of close that chapter of my life properly and start a new one."

A glazed look came over his eyes as he thought about it. "We could go to the police station and enquire. Ask them to set up a meeting or something."

I nodded in agreement. "I suppose that that's all we can really do."

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 41**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door, and we jolted as we were pulled unceremoniously back down to earth. "Who's that?" Gaara asked, and I shrugged, intrigued myself.<p>

We both stood, and I opened the door slowly, before flinging it wide open. "Hanabi! Neji! How did you -?"

"Find you?" Neji interjected and I nodded. "Easy enough. You didn't exactly have any close friends here, so we figured that you'd stay at a motel or hotel or something. You're two teenagers, so you wouldn't be able to afford the most expensive sort of place. After that it was just a matter of driving around all the three star or less motels and finding his car." He nodded in Gaara's direction. "We saw his car, asked the person at the office, and were directed to this room."

I ushered them in with a sweeping look outside. "Does dad know you're here?"

"Do you think we'd be here if he knew what we were doing?" he countered, and I acceded that he had a point.

"I suppose not. Now _why_ are you here?" I asked, hoping not to offend. But I knew my cousin like the back of my hand and though he seemed to uphold tradition and respect, he truly hated it and broke free of it whenever he could.

But it was Hanabi who spoke instead. "You said that you wanted to find Hizashi, and we wanted to tell you where it is. And also say hi without dad stabbing us. Just because dad hates you, doesn't mean we do."

I looked up at Neji, perplexed. "I thought that of all people you'd hate me most."

He shrugged. "You'd think that, but I don't doubt that what you claim is true. My dad always tried to sneak in on me taking a shower, and when I didn't notice him he'd just watch me. I didn't exactly have any proof, so… y'know. And he's my dad. The most I could do was yell at him to get out."

I drunk in what he said, then went around to stand next to Gaara. "Gaara, this is my cousin Neji, and my sister Hanabi. Guess you already figured that out though." I smiled coyly at him, and he smirked back. "Neji, Hanabi, this is Gaara."

They both came forward to shake his hand, before following us into the small living room and taking a seat.

"We don't have any tea or biscuits, I'm sorry. We only just got here last night."

Hanabi waved my apology off. "It doesn't matter."

There was a tense silence for a minute, as none of us really knew where to start. But eventually Gaara garnered the courage to ask, "You were going to tell us where we could find Hizashi."

Neji nodded. "He's not in the local prison. That's just for petty thieves and criminals as you know. He was taken up to the city, put in their big prison. It's around an hour drive from here. Ask the local police, they'll give you a map."

I smiled at him in gratitude; we fell into an awkward silence once again. This time it was Hanabi who broke it.

"Why'd you come back, Hinata? You knew dad would've hated you after everything. Why'd you risk it?"

I sighed, and leaned forward. "To be honest, I was worried about you, Hanabi. I kept having these dreams where Hizashi had started to… you know… with you now. And even if that wasn't happening, and Hizashi had really been put in jail, I was worried that Hiashi would become an absolute arse to you guys instead. I was just really worried."

Hanabi smiled and took my hand in hers. "Dad's always been an uptight douche. But Neji and I have stuck together. He can't do anything to us that we can't handle." She gave me a warm smile, which I returned. It felt as if barely a few days had passed, let alone over a year. "What happened when you were away? Where did they take you?"

Briefly, I glossed over everything that had happened in Konoha. The looks on their faces turned steadily from sad, to horrified, to proud. Finally, I finished my speech, and Neji spoke first.

"So you basically went from one rapist to another. That would've sucked."

I don't know what it was. Maybe just his completely nonchalant tone, or maybe it's because it was Neji, but I started to laugh. "Basically, yeah," I agreed. "But this time I had a lot of help from those around me." I smiled meaningfully at Gaara and leaned into him. "If it weren't for Gaara, I'd probably still be there. He got me out of it."

Neji turned his attention to Gaara. "Well then, I believe thanks are in order. Thank you for helping my cousin. We owe you a debt. Maybe one day it might be repaid."

Gaara inclined his head. "No thanks are necessary. It was the right thing to do."

We stayed talking until the sun had set, and when Neji noticed the time he insisted that they had to leave, else Hiashi would start to become suspicious. Their excuse to go had been flimsy enough as it was, and they'd been out far longer than expected. Before they left, Hanabi raced out to Neji's car and came back with a long, thin parcel in hand.

"This was a bitch to sneak out, but I figured you'd want it back. Dad was going to sell it, I think. But I kept it in case I ever saw you again."

She handed the package to me, and I slowly unwrapped it.

My flute, perfectly kept in its original case was revealed.

"Hanabi..." I whispered, unable to express my gratitue in words.

"I polished it every week like I saw you do, and I used a silver cloth when it started to tarnish. I couldn't save your music I'm sorry."

If she was going to say anything else, it was cut off when I enveloped her in a crushing hug. "Thank you, Hanabi. Thank you so much for this. Thank you, I just... _Thank you!"_

She patted me awkwardly on the back in reply. "You're welcome, Hinata. But we've got to go now, so..."

"Of course." I quickly let her go and stepped back, then waved her and my cousin off as they walked off in to the night.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want an idea of what Hinata's flute would look like, go here: <strong>http:/ muramatsu-america. com/wp-content/ themes/ ma11/ images/ inst-main-ds .png** (Just take out the spaces)**

**I looked at that flute and just shuddered with want. No joke. Okay, all silver, open holed, B foot joint Muramatsu. Apart from a Platinum flute, this has got to be the wet dream of flautists. It's definitely mine... want so bad... Right now, I have a Pearl all silver with silver-plated keys, B foot joint open-holed but still...**** Muramatsu is like, **_**the best brand**_**. If no one here speaks flute language, you're all going to be confused ^_^ Oh well... I hope you liked this chapter and pleeeease don't forget to review! I can't believe that there's only three more chapters *cries* I hope you're all doing wonderfully :)**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	42. Chapter 42

**Boo! Gah, I almost don't want to update! Every time I do I get closer to finishing the story, and that just makes me depressed :( But hey, you're all lovely, and I don't want to have to deny you another chapter out of my selfishness. I found a website that fits me perfectly the yesterday: Iwastesomuchtime. I spent about four hours on there yesterday. Found the best joke ^_^**

**Q. How do you hold a good space party?  
>A. You planet.<strong>

**Geddit? Geddit? Had me laughing for at least ten minutes... Oh I'm so easily amused ^_^ Thank you so much to the lovely people who reviewed, you make posting this worthwhile :)**

_**IridescentInTheDark  
>azura14<br>GhostlyMekkie  
>MyInkHeart<br>Bearforce1  
>my-threesome<br>blackirishawk  
>Kikaruson<br>vivycantu  
>icequeen2897<br>Russiada  
>4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE<br>LaPirataAna  
>LadyRicoofQueenscove<br>Picassa Phantom  
>sweetgirl929<br>Lil' Nozomi  
>xSelielx<br>1honey  
>MoonlightNightmare<br>CharNinjaLOL**_

**Dedication: Energy highs, and all my reviewers. I'd be nothing without you all, so thank you so much :)**

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Haunted by a past,_

_That covers like a glove,_

_But I'm stronger now,_

_Not tainted by your love._

**.:{}:.**

The local police station was pretty small, and only around two officers were on duty that day. They were quite suspicious at first, but when I explained the situation to them, the grudgingly agreed to call the station in the city and let them know that we were coming to see Hizashi. They gave us a map and pointed out the best route for us to take before watching us walk away.

The car ride was silent. Both of us were on tenterhooks, shaking with nerves that wouldn't calm no matter how many times we took a deep breath. Eventually, and far too quickly for my liking, we had pulled up outside the station, and Gaara held my hand firmly in his as we walked in together.

The man stationed at the front had been informed of our arrival, and let us in as soon as we announced who we were. We were immediately led to a large room on the left hand side of the building, and asked to sit down and wait at a round table. A few other people were there as well; well-dressed men and women and children visiting men and women in prison garbs. I swallowed down my anxiety, and jumped lightly as Gaara took my hand in his.

"Be brave, Hinata. We'll get through this together. Be brave," he whispered into my ear, and I nodded slowly, not taking my eyes off the far door.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 42**

* * *

><p>What felt like no time at all, but in actuality was probably around ten minutes, Hizashi was led through the door, an officer on each side. His hands were bound by steel hand-cuffs, and his once long, luscious hair was hanging in dry, scraggly ropes about his shoulders. His feet were shuffling amiably, and I noticed that his ankles were bound also. As Akumu was, Hizashi was dressed in an offensive neon orange jumpsuit.<p>

The officers led him to where we were sitting, before pushing him into the chair and fastening the cuffs on his ankles and wrists to the ground and table.

"You've got twenty minutes," one of the officers informed us. "We'll be over by the door if you have any trouble."

Gaara nodded our thanks to the officers, and they walked back towards the door. I couldn't take my eyes off Hizashi.

Before me was the man who had haunted me for the past ten years. But upon seeing him like this, I didn't feel frightened anymore. Just incredibly nervous. I swallowed drily and licked my lips, hoping to pull my previously planned words into being, but they had evaporated the moment he walked into the room. Typical.

"You gonna say something, or just stare at me?" Hizashi rasped, and I winced, leaning back in my chair and taking a deep breath.

"I'd planned so many things to say to you, but I think I've forgotten them all," I admitted, and he scoffed.

"Well isn't that just peachy. Have you come here to rub in that I'm behind bars now? Never thought you'd be one to betray me."

I glared at him. "I never thought you'd try and take advantage of your own eight year old niece, but I suppose that you can't judge a book by its cover."

He looked at me then, and up close I was able to see that he had a swollen lip and a black eye.

"Who gave you that?" I inquired.

He shrugged. "One of the inmates. We get bored. Not much else to do around here."

I felt a shiver creep up my spine, and with it the memory of one of the things I had desperately wanted to know. "Why did you do it?" I blurted out before I could stop myself, then blushed at being so abnormally forthright.

"What? Do you?"

I restrained a slap, and pinched the bridge of my nose between thumb and forefinger. "To put it bluntly, yes."

He leaned back in his chair, his hands coming to rest in his lap as he eyed Gaara and I. "Well now, isn't that a good question?" He closed his eyes as if thinking for a minute, and I squeezed Gaara's hand tighter under the table. He rubbed soothing circles on my palm with him thumb.

"Suppose I've got nothing to lose by telling you. They've already written down my reasons." I gulped, and unconsciously started to lean forward in anticipation. I was finally getting some answers!

"I loved you very much, Hinata. You were like the daughter I never had. And I wanted you to be my daughter so much. I wanted you, but I couldn't have you. You were Hiashi's. You were my brothers. But there was a part of you I could claim before anyone else. Why did I do it, sweetheart?" I gripped Gaara's hand so tightly I felt him stiffen beside me. "I suppose that I loved you too much. Yeah, that's it. I loved you too much, and I didn't want anyone else to have you. You were mine to love, and mine alone."

"That's why you watched Neji bathe?" I wondered how my voice could remain so steady and my stutter didn't return.

"Neji is my son, and I love him very much too. But he's my son. And he's male. That is wrong."

I don't know how Gaara managed to stand the pain I was putting his hand through, but he somehow was able to stay composed.

"Did you ever touch Hanabi?"

His eyes narrowed. "Hanabi has a tongue on her. A very quick and sharp tongue. No, she wasn't like you. She would talk back and argue. She was my niece, not my daughter."

My head was spinning by that stage, and it took all of my self-restraint to not start hyperventilating. At least he had never touched Hanabi. That was one thing, I supposed.

"I think I want to go now," I whispered to Gaara, and he nodded, before shooting a glare at Hizashi. We stood together and, with a nod at the guards, started to walk out the other end of the room.

"Don't I get a hug, Hinata? A kiss? Unless you're planning on paying me another visit?"

I merely walked faster, desperately keeping my emotions in check.

An hour later we made it back to the motel, and immediately crawled into bed. I hadn't stopped shaking since we'd left, and Gaara finally took me into his arms and let me cry into his chest.

"Shh, Hinata. It's over. It's all over now. He can't hurt you again. You don't have to see him again. Shh, I'm here. We'll get through this."

I let out a last strangled sob, and nodded. "Can we go home tomorrow?"

He nodded with a smile on his face, before he kissed my brow, my cheek and my lips chastely. "We'll leave at around nine."

Eventually, when the moon was high in the sky, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Only two more chapters! Don't cry now Sapphy, don't cry... WAHHHHHHH! *bawls* Okay, I'm good now, I'm good. I think I'm on a bit of a sugar high or a sleep high or something. I mean, I slept in until 11am and now I'm just like ENERGY! But I'm sick with the flu : So all this energy doesn't really make sense... I'm going to shut up now :P**

**Uhh... So, Hizashi scene go down alright? I know the 'I loved you too much' excuse might seem stupid, but it was actually a reason in one of my reference books (I'll list all references at the end of the story). But a guy sexually assaulted his daughter for five years and his reason was 'I loved you too much.' Strange how the minds of these people works, isn't it? Sick and twisted, most definitely. But fascinating in its own sort of morbid sense. I'll be quiet before you all get creeped out :/**

**Don't forget to leave a review, and for those many people who've favourited and not reviewed, please be nice and leave something. We're getting to the last few chapters now and there's still so many of you I don't recognise.**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxoxox**


	43. Chapter 43

**Alrighties, I think I have to clear something up. Hiashi doesn't deny that Hizashi did that. But it's more the fact that Hinata ratted out on Hizashi that has his wand in a knot than the fact that Hizashi was doing that to her. I know, scewed up man :/**

**Thanks so much to you beautiful people who reviewed :D I can't believe it! Only 10 more reviews until I reach 800! That's like, 4/5ths of the way to 1000 reviews! That's just... holy wow, absolutely insanely incredible! Thank you all so much!**

_**SYCC  
>blackirishawk<br>Udle  
>icequeen2897<br>Haru-n-Keiko  
>Picassa Phantom<br>EdgeofGlory  
>azura14<br>my-threesome  
>MyInkHeart<br>CharNinja LOL  
>Apollo Child<br>Kikaruson  
>Hyuga09<br>GhostlyMekkie  
>Sariko-chan723<br>LaPirataAna  
>IridescentInTheDark<br>xSelielx  
>vivycantu<br>Raiden-Ayame  
>Its A Raquel Thing<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Long live,_

_All the mountains we moved,_

_I had the time of my life,_

_Fighting dragons with you._

_- Long Live, Taylor Swift_

**.:{}:.**

The drive home took a little longer, as the tension that had been there previously was lifted and we were able to smile more. We kept stopping a number of times or veering from the main road to visit popular landmarks. We were both almost happy, which was a crazy thought in itself.

Almost happy. There was still one last ghost I had to face before I could move on.

I had to visit Akumu.

A week after we returned home and Gaara was at work, I caught a bus to Konoha jail, and requested a meeting with Akumu. The jailor wasn't happy with the thought, but eventually acquiesced to my demand when he saw that I wasn't about to leave.

"You've got fifteen minutes," he informed me, and led me into a room full of thick glass panels. A chair and table was situated on either side of the glass and a small telephone was stuck to the glass, like a telephone box. I took a seat at one of the booths and waited patiently for Akumu to come out. My meeting with Hizashi had infused a bit of courage into my being, and instead of being a nervous wreck, I just felt numb. Like I was going to a shop to buy some food.

Movement from my peripherals caught my attention, and I turned to watch as Akumu was led towards the adjacent booth and sat down.

"Fifteen minutes," the jailor reminded me, then went to stand by the door.

"I won't need that long," I reassured him, then turned to stare back at Akumu.

_**The Blood of Ivory**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 43**

* * *

><p>The prison had not been kind to him, I was quick to notice. He'd limped when he walked in, and heavy bags were under his eyes to show lack of sleep. His skin was grey and clammy, and seemed to hang off him, as if he hadn't eaten in a long time. He looked very sick, to be honest.<p>

He steadily took the phone off its cradle, and I did the same with mine.

"Ironic," he said, "how the first person that comes to visit me is the one who put me here. Not even Sakura or Kasumi has dropped in. Tell them to visit, next time you see them."

"I don't owe you any favours, Akumu," I retaliated. "I'll do no such thing. If they don't want to see you, then that's their choice. I've only come here to ask you one thing, and then I'll be going too."

He looked at me with a deep loathing in his eyes. "Well, out with it," he said curtly, and leaned back in his seat.

I took a deep breath, before asking the question which plagued me most. "Why did you rape me?"

* * *

><p>Gaara was already home when I walked through the door, and upon my entry he strode right up to me.<p>

"Where have you been? Do you know how worried I was? You didn't even leave a note!"

I leaned up on my toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Did you think I'd left?"

He didn't say anything, which confirmed my suspicions. "Gaara, why would I leave? Why would I leave you? For starters, my stuff is still here, and secondly, I…" I blushed, shocked at what I was about to say; about to let slip. The feeling had been gnawing at me for the past few weeks, and only just now had I come to realise what it was.

"You what?" he encouraged, sliding his hands around my waist and bringing me closer. "What is it?"

I gulped, feeling my face heat up with embarrassment and shock. My eyes were averted from his scrutinising gaze, but he used his thumb to gently bring my face back around and angle my eyes to look into his.

"What is it?" he repeated.

"I… I'll tell you in a sec." He growled with impatience, before posing another question.

"So where'd you go?"

I let out a breath I'd unconsciously been holding and quickly blurted out, "I went to see Akumu."

"You _what!"_

I nearly laughed at his shocked expression, before repeating myself calmly. "I went to see Akumu."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have come with you."

I smiled and cupped his cheek in my hand. "I had to do this by myself. I just… I needed to do it. For me."

He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. "Did you ask him why?"

I nodded.

"Did he answer?"

I nodded again. "He told me why." He gave me a silent command to continue, and I slowly started to tell him what Akumu had told me.

'_Have you ever had everyone around you rely on you? Have you ever been that one person to whom everyone goes, and expects nothing in return? That's who I was to this whole town. And no one was there to be my support. I was like the local punching bag. If someone had a problem; "Hey! I'll ask Akumu!" or, "Hey, Akumu can help!" Even my wife and Sakura. But who could be my punching bag? No one wondered how everything would affect me. No one tried to figure out their own problems. Because everyone else's problem was mine too. And then you came, with all of your little problems, and I knew immediately that you would try and rely on me too. That I would just become another punching bag. And I couldn't have that. I wouldn't allow that to happen. For once, I would have a punching bag. Someone who would take my crap and my problems without asking for something in return. It was only fair, really. I had to act first; otherwise I'd be caught by another person.'_

He was horrified by the time I'd finished, and I'd never seen so many emotions run through his eyes before. But thankfully he didn't say anything, and led me over to our cheap little couch, which we both sat down on.

"That's it?" he eventually asked. "That's all he had to say?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. "He hung up the little phone thing and walked out as soon as he'd finished. I didn't want to ask anything else, so it didn't bother me. I came straight home."

He lay down on the couch and pulled me to lie on his chest. "What a day, huh?" I nodded, and rested my ear against his heart. "So what were you going to say before?"

I flushed vermillion, and buried my face further in his chest with a mortified squeak.

"Hinata…?" He sounded amused now, and pulled me up to look at him. "Come on, what is it? What could be so bad that you can't even tell me?"

I let out a nervous giggle, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and ran towards the front door, meaning to escape, but he, being stupidly quick caught a hold of my wrist and cornered me at the wall, blocking off my escape with his arms.

"Come on, tell me."

Slowly, fidgeting nervously and unsure whether it was excitement or fear coursing through my veins, I raised myself on tip toes and put my lips next to his ear. "I think I might be in love with you," I whispered shyly, trying to gauge his reaction. He stiffened slightly, before his eyes turned soft enough to make me melt, and he relaxed completely, taking me into his arms, and spinning me around the room.

"God you're amazing," he said, before capturing my lips in a long, heated kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Naaawwwwww... I had to write that in ^_^ And yes, Akumu's excuse might seem odd as well. But from what I know about these sort of things, even the smallest of reasons can be why some people do these things. Foul and unacceptable, totally. But that's unfortunately what happens :(<strong>

**One chapter left! Noooooooooooo! It isn't even last chapter yet, and I can't thank all of you enough for all the support I have. Whether you've just favourited, alerted or reviewed. Heck, some lovely people have even put me in their favourite authors and alerts for this! Yeah, I know I get annoyed at those who favourite and don't review, but I do appreciate that you take the time to read this story, and that you like it enough to put it in your favourites :) I've been lucky enough to befriend some awesome people because of this story, and just in general I'm so glad I got to talk to a lot of you :) So where this story currently stands on stats. There are 81 favourites. 101 alerts. Over 35,000 hits and 790 reviews. When I first started posting up this story, I would never have even dared to dream that this would get a **_**fraction**_** of that! But, here we are, all these months later. So to everyone, whether you've been reading since the beginning or jumped in half way through, thanks for experiencing it with me. It means a lot :)**

**Please don't forget to leave a review. Last chapter, last chance to get your name up ;)**

**Much love, SapphireRivulet xoxoxoxox  
><strong>


	44. Epilogue

**It's now the last chapter. I feel so sad :( You guys have just been awesome, every single one of you, and I'm so glad I got to share this story with you :) You're all fabulous :) I actually can't believe that this story has reached over 800 reviews! I feel like I should pinch myself and wake up, because it just can't be real. I started this with no intention of ever finishing because I honestly thought **_**this is a pile of lard and no one will ever read it.**_** Guess I was wrong, ne? To the 40+ people who've favourited and never left a review, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and presume that you were just waiting for the last chapter, okay? I'd really love to hear from you, no matter what you have to say.**

**So, I suppose that this story is dedicated to two people. First of all, is my amazing friend Amy, **_**who had better start getting well soon otherwise I'm going to go crazy!**_** Love you, sweet heart :) Secondly, this was inspired by my old friend Hannah. That girl seriously means the world to me. Because no matter how bad she had it, she was always willing to extend a hand to a girl who didn't know how to trust, and I'll be forever in her debt. I don't know where I'd be today if it wasn't for her :) And this goes for anyone who is going through or has been through any kind of abuse, whether it be mental, emotional, psychological, physical, sexual, etcetera. No matter how big or small it was, it's still wrong, and seriously just talking about it to somebody makes you feel so much better. Believe me - I know :)**

**And to everyone who has been asking or would like to know: I am sorry, but there will not be a sequel to this story. However, some time in the future I will be (hopefully) posting another GaarHina story called **_**Strength**_**. So keep an eye out for it :)**

**Also, Vivycantu has drawn an amazing piece of fanart for this story, which I strongly suggest you go check out. It's seriously amazing, so please go check it out :) The link is on my profile :D**

**A thousand thank yous and cookies and ice creams and hugs to everyone who has reviewed, whether it be only once or almost every chapter. I can't say thank you enough :)**

_**Udle  
>blackirishawk<br>Its A Raquel Thing  
>haru-n-Keiko<br>icequeen2897  
>emeryald<br>GhostlyMekkie  
>MyInkHeart<br>acuamarine-acaia  
>vivycantu<br>xXThe Girl In WonderlandXx  
>Picassa Phantom<br>my-threesome  
>Hyuga09<br>IridescentInTheDark  
>CharNinja LOL<br>Angelic-Demonite **__I really hope that whatever happened to you, it's firstly no longer continuing and that you have recovered. Please stay safe :)  
><em>_**1honey  
>LaPirataAna<br>xSelielx  
>sweetgirl929<br>Evangeline the fallen  
>azura14<br>Apollo Child  
>Kikaruson<br>CuppycakeBei  
>Hilda9Achillius9Fitra<strong>_

**Disclaimer: Nup, still don't own Naruto.  
>Dedication: In general, everyone who has reviewed or will review this story. You've all made it worthwhile :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.:{}:.<strong>

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you._

_- Fix you, Coldplay_

**.:{}:.**

**Five Years Later.**

**Gaara POV**

The smell of cooking wafted past my nose as soon as I entered the apartment. Hinata was obviously experimenting again, and I wasn't sure whether to be excited or nervous. After seven months of healthy take out and heated up pre-made meals, she had gotten sick of it and insisted upon figuring out how to cook. She quickly developed a flair for cooking, and made food whenever possible. Unfortunately, she was a curious cook, and often used me to test her latest concoctions. Only half the time did it look, smell, feel and taste edible. She was going to poison me one day, I swear.

"Gaara, is that you?" she called out, and I replied with a casual, "Who else?"

Hinata emerged from the confines of the kitchen, apron on and glooped-up wooden spoon in her hand.

"Experimenting again?"

"You betcha," she replied, and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Try not to kill me this time, yeah?"

She giggled, and walked back to the kitchen. "No promises!" she called out behind her and, shaking my head, I followed her to the kitchen.

"I got you your potatoes and carrots," I said, watching her stir the food in the frying pan. She nodded her head in thanks, and continued stirring. "You sure that's edible?" I joked, to which she turned around, spoon in front of her.

"Give it a taste and tell me," she invited, and I backed away with raised hands.

"I'd like to live to see another day, thanks," I declined with a grin on my face.

She narrowed her eyes at me in mock anger, then turned around. "Fine, fine!" she exclaimed dramatically and picked up the pan. "I suppose I should just throw this away if it's so disgusting!" But she couldn't wipe that playful smile off her face.

I growled and clamped a hand around her wrist. "Don't waste precious food," I warned, and guided her arms and the pan back to the stove.

"Well if you insist…" She laughed and leaned up to kiss me again, though I wouldn't let her pull away, and quickly deepened it by sliding my tongue into her mouth. She hadn't let me do that until around three years ago, and now she admitted that she actually didn't mind it. Around twelve months after that she'd become more open to the idea of touching, and though we hadn't had sex, she didn't feel uncomfortable when our shirts were removed or her skirt was hitched up for other more… inappropriate things.

"I saw Sasuke and Sakura down at the shops," I said as I broke away, and let her get back to the food before it burned and she fainted from lack of oxygen.

"Oh? How are they? Have they set a date yet?"

I slid my arms about her waist and nuzzled her neck. "Yeah, they want to get married in the spring."

"Are girls still trying to get in his pants?"

"Duh."

"Did Sakura make out with him to show he was taken?"

"Duh."

Hinata giggled at my answer and kissed my cheek. Around a year ago, Sakura and Hinata had tried to heal their friendship, and it had worked to an extent. It could still be tense sometimes around particular topics, but in essence it was as strong as ever. It wasn't uncommon for me to come home and find them chatting on the phone.

"How was uni today?"

I shrugged, and placed a kiss on her collarbone. "The professor gave us another assessment that's due in a week. I'm sick to death of working."

"I can imagine."

I didn't reply, as my hand had slowly started to creep up her shirt and cup her breast over her bra and my lips were exploring her neck.

"Gaara," she whined, and I smirked against her skin. "Not now, I'm… I'm cooking…"

I stopped what I was doing, then leaned forward and turned the stove off. "Problem solved."

She gave an exasperated sigh, and turned around to tell me off, but before she could get the chance I smashed my lips on hers and lifted her up to place her on a free bench. Gods, she was driving me crazy.

"Mmph!" she protested weakly, though she did nothing when my hands started to drift up the sides of her skirt and rub lazy circles on her outer thighs. I felt her hands creep in to my hair, and I pulled her closer towards me so that we were basically melded together.

"Hinata," I groaned, feeling my pants begin to tighten. Damn those stupid freaking hormones and this woman in my arms who I couldn't seem to get enough of! I never pushed her into something if she didn't want it, and I knew that she wanted to wait until after marriage to have sex again, but that didn't mean she didn't mind us going further than kissing. Of course, the moment she said enough, I would stop. But it would leave me with a certain predicament which she did not feel comfortable with helping me relieve. It wasn't uncommon for me to take really long, really cold showers. But, in a way, that was a part of the attraction. I wanted to wait for her. She was worth waiting for.

My lips attacked hers furiously, whilst my body tried to get as close to her as possible without becoming completely naked. But the whole while I made sure to stay in control of myself. There were still things that set her off. I couldn't pull her hair; otherwise she'd freak out, as I accidently found out one time around a year ago and had gotten a bit carried away. I never wore a belt, as she hated the sound of a buckle being undone, and I'd never called her 'sweetheart'. There were just some things I couldn't do to her, just like she couldn't say to me 'I hate you,' whether jokingly or not. But we were happy now. And I loved her, like she loved me. It was crazy to think that, in the end, we'd both found our happily ever after, if that's what it can be called. But I couldn't think of being with anyone else. The idea of someone else's lips on mine, or someone else's hands tracing the contours of my stomach and chest just felt wrong.

Because she was Hinata. She was my Hinata. And I loved her for just being her. Insane cook, constantly blushing, stutter or no stutter and crazy music knowledge. That's what made Hinata Hinata, and I wouldn't trade her for the world.

"Gods, you drive me crazy," I groaned into her ear, and lifted her up to carry her back to our room, where I dumped her on the bed and walked out.

"Gaara?" I heard her confused question echo into the hallway.

"Just stay there a second, I've gotta do something."

I went back to my jacket, and retrieved a small box, feeling my pulse race in my ears. What did I have to say again? Slipping the box in to my pocket, I took a deep, calming breath and turned back to where Hinata was waiting.

I walked back into the room and leaned against the doorframe, watching her from where she was sitting on our bed, looking at me completely perplexed.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to move with a hard on?" I said, watching as she flushed bright crimson at my blunt comment.

"Well, uh… obviously no, but uh… I imagine that it… uh… it would be… uh… hard?" I stared at her for a moment, before chuckling at her attempt at humour.

"Pitiful," I informed her and she huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Still smiling, I shrugged off the frame and walked over to the bed, crawling over her, unable to take my eyes away from hers as she shrunk back down on to the covers. "Y'know," I began, my voice a low whisper, "these clothes are getting kinda hot. Should we take off a layer or so?"

She nodded dumbly and helped me to remove my shirt, before sliding her fingers down my chest and stomach. I wasn't buff and completely muscled like Naruto or Sasuke, but I wasn't too bad. I had wiry arms and a lightly muscled stomach. I knew that I was stronger than I looked.

"You're looking a bit hot too, love. Did you want to keep your clothes on, or take something off?" It was up to her. And she knew that I wouldn't try and force her to choose the second option.

"It's pretty hot in here," she agreed breathlessly, and allowed me to remove her shirt, though her bra stayed on.

"Better?" I asked, and was surprised when she shook her head and slowly, achingly slowly, moved her fingers down to the hem of my jeans.

"They look uncomfortable," she said, her voice so soft I had to strain to hear it.

I was so shocked I stayed frozen for a moment, before I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "You sure?" I asked, and she nodded a little more confidently. "Don't do this for me," I told her.

"I know," she replied, then watched as I slowly started to undo the button and zipper. And gods did it feel so fucking good to not be restrained by that damned material anymore! I almost groaned as I kicked off my pants, now only clad in my boxers. "This too." She tugged at her skirt, and I helped her to remove it. Clothed only in our underwear, I slowly started to kiss her, gently laying my body over hers, waiting for her to freeze up and say no. We'd never been this naked before, and it was as unnerving for me as it probably was for her.

"No further tonight," I said to her, and she nodded in agreement, before we lost ourselves in each other when our mouths reconnected. My dick was pressed against her core, and it took all my strength to not give in to instinct and rock against her to create the wonderful friction I needed. But it was up to her. If she wanted to, then she had to make the first move. She knew that, and I knew that. But holy crap I was trying so hard to remember that. The pleasure took my breath away, and I could only imagine how it would feel if I were inside her… feeling her warmth around my dick…

"Fuck," I ground out between clenched teeth, fighting to push those thoughts back and failing miserably. My hand had seemingly strayed of its own accord to her waist and was gripping it quite hard as sense and instinct fought. While one side was saying no, the other side was begging to pull her hip up and position her so that I could grind myself against her.

A strangled moan escaped my lips as she hesitantly bucked her hips against mine, and the vice I held on her waist got stronger.

"You're driving me nuts," I said to her, my breathing ragged. I desperately clawed at the haze of lust that fogged my brain, though I knew I was fighting a losing battle. "I want you," I rasped into her ear. "I want you so freaking bad right now. More than absolutely anything. And if you do that again I don't know what will happen. I want to make love to you, Hinata. I want to be inside you, and I want to feel you around me. I'm trying so fucking hard to not take you right now it's killing me. And if you do that again, I can't guarantee that I won't stop. I need you to know that and I need you to understand that, and if you want to stop then say so now before we go any further, because I don't want you to regret me. I know you want to wait until after you're married, so if you still want to do that then say so now and I'll stop and go take a shower or something. But if you want to keep going then know that I might not be able to stop."

I could see uncertainty, lust, love, fear and trust clashing in her eyes. She knew what I was saying, and I could see indecision raging inside of her. There was nothing but our heavy breathing to fill the quiescence for a few moments, and I exerted a strenuous amount of effort to keep myself in place, until finally, after what seemed to be aeons, she kissed me softly on the mouth and murmured, "Stay."

It was all the invitation I needed.

My hands explored her body, memorising each part of it until I knew it as well as my own. She stiffened and stopped breathing when I touched her unclothed breast for the first time, and when I removed our underpants. Lust fought for dominance, but I somehow managed to fight against those carnal desires and take things as slowly as I could with her. I wanted her to be comfortable around me, and know my body too. I didn't want her to be afraid.

When I'd finally freed myself of my boxers, I took her hand and ran it down my chest, my stomach, past my waist, and eventually over my penis. I felt her breath get caught in her throat, and my hand stilled around hers, waiting for her to pull away.

But surprisingly she didn't, and after a few tense minutes she reached out her fingertips to brush my length again. I groaned at the contact, her fingertips sending sparks of heat through my body, and I jolted as ecstasy threatened to engulf me. I buried my nose in the crook of her neck, fighting hard to not plunge inside of her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," I chanted softly to myself, feeling my release building up inside me even after those few light brushes. "Holy fucking mother of God."

She did it again, this time a little bit more confidently as she watched my reaction. A growl ripped itself from my chest, and I instinctively moved closer to her hand and her touch. I wasn't going to last much longer if she kept that up.

Using the hand that wasn't propping myself up, I trailed my fingertips slowly up the inside of her thigh, going completely on instinct for what I was about to try. I slowly touched her lower lips, and heard her gasp as a shot of pleasure seared through her body. Her groans were used as my signals as to what she liked and what made her uncomfortable, and I eventually found her clitoris and her hole, into which I could comfortably insert two fingers. Her back had arched clean off my bed when I did that, and she was left a panting wreck as I timidly moved them in and out, slowly building up speed as I became more sure of myself. I could feel her muscles convulsing around me, and in that moment I felt quite… powerful, really. No one else had ever made her feel like that. No one else had ever pleasured her like I was doing. And she had never trusted anyone else to do this to her, nor did I think that she ever would trust anyone else. I watched emotions of pure euphoria play across her face, while her moans got louder and her breathing more strenuous, until a particularly loud moan fell from her lips, her muscles contracted about my fingertips and a lot of fluid gushed out of her. I watched in confusion for a moment, before, idiotically, I realised that I had just made her orgasm.

And suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. Something within me snapped, and I pulled my fingers out of her, only to place the head of my cock at her entrance instead.

"Hinata," I said, and she looked at me through lust-ridden eyes. "Can I…?" The still sane part of my brain had to make sure that she was alright with this, and that she wouldn't hate me afterwards. She nodded slowly and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side. "Hinata," I said again, and she made a noise to show she was listening. "Look at me. I don't want you to be afraid of me."

I didn't break eye contact with her as I slowly pushed myself further inside of her. My self-control was stretched to its limits as I forced myself to not plunge straight into her. At one stage she began to whimper and a tear escaped her eyes, and though it killed me, I stopped what I was doing and pulled her close to me, wrapping her in my arms and kissing the ghosts away with muttered comforting nonsense, reassuring her that it was me, and that she didn't have to be afraid, and that I loved her. Finally, she relaxed, and nodded for me to continue, which I slowly did, until I was fully sheathed inside of her.

Those next few minutes were pure bliss, and after being a virgin and participating in foreplay, I honestly could not last longer than a few minutes. But gods, if I thought her fingertips had been good, then it was nothing compared to her body. Once I'd sunk into her, I couldn't distinguish myself anymore. There was no me, and there was no Hinata. It was just two separate beings changing from two halves into one whole. I had no control anymore and I, almost selfishly, pushed and pulled in and out of her, desperately trying to attain the highest point of heaven. The fire inside my belly burned hotter and hotter with each thrust, and the coil that had begun to wind up from the very beginning wound tighter and tighter, until it snapped, sending us both over the edge.

I came down from my high, shaking and panting, covered in sweat and basking in the afterglow of Her. Somehow, I found the strength to roll off her, and gathered her into my arms to bring her close beside me.

There was such a look of wonder in her eyes it nearly brought me to tears, but instead I just kissed her sweaty brow and moved a few stray strands of hair off her face.

"Are you alright?" I eventually managed to ask her. "I didn't hurt you did I? Was I too rough?" She slowly shook her head.

"It didn't hurt," she said, seeming shocked and surprised by her words. "It didn't hurt at all. It… you… it felt good… _really_ good, I… I'm so confused…"

I merely smiled at her, and kissed her mouth slowly and passionately. "That's the difference, Hinata. I told you that I would make love to you. I love you, and that's why it was different."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you my virginity," she apologised without warning, and after a moment of surprised stupor I cradled her closer to my chest.

"What they did to you… What happened to you wasn't right. And you didn't want it. Virginity, although being physical, is also a choice. That wasn't the first time you'd had sex, but it was the first time someone had made love to you. It was the first time you'd given yourself to someone with consent. I didn't get your physical virginity, but I got everything else. I love you, and that's all that matters. We can figure out everything else as we go along, because while we've got that, everything else is just details. I think a lot of people forget that."

There weren't really any words after that. I held her close to me as she slowly drifted into sleep, with my heartbeat lulling her eyes closed.

But then, a memory returned, and before I forgot it I reached over to my discarded pants and pulled the small box out of one of the pockets and turned to face Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"Hey, stay awake for a moment love; I need to ask you something."

One of her eyes opened slightly, then both as I handed the box to her.

"What's this?" she asked, and I prompted her to open it. She did slowly, and gasped upon seeing the silver band inlaid with a small circular amethyst. Her eyes found mine, and I couldn't get that stupid, happy, love-sick grin off my face.

"Marry me?"

And she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to thank the absolutely gorgeous people I've come to know throughout this story. You made every little word worthwhile, and I'm so glad I got to know you :) And that goes to say for anyone else; wanna chat? Send me a PM or add me through facebook (link on my profile) and I'll be more than happy to have a chat with you :) I really like meeting new people and though I will be pressed for time throughout the next few months due to school taking a psychotic rampage, I'll still get on here from time to time :)<strong>

**Okay, my places of reference are stated below:**

_**(book) Daddy's Little Girl - Julia Latchem-Smith. **__Information on child abuse, foster homes system and recovery.  
><em>_**(book) The Road of Lost Innocence - Somali Mam. **__Child rape/abuse and recovery.  
><em>_**My father and uncle. **__Respectively, a police officer and a lawyer, information on the legal system.  
><em>_**Close friends and my own personal experience. **__Rape, depression, self harming, abuse. (Before anyone asks, I have never been raped or sexually abused, thank all the merciful heavens.)_

_**Just a little note: guys, look out for your friends. Sometimes, the ones that seem the happiest are the ones that are dying inside. Just listening and not judging can save a life. Never judge a book by its cover. The person that listens to heavy metal and wears the black clothes could be the nicest person you'd ever meet. See a kid getting pushed around? Sticking up for them, even if deemed 'uncool' could be the most rewarding thing to happen. Every little thing you do counts, and no matter who you are or what your past is, it's never too late to change a future :)**_

**So, for anyone who decides to grace me with a favourite, please also grace me with a review. They're the chocolates of fanfiction, and I would love to hear from you :) To everyone who has taken the time to read this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Thank you all so much, and much love to everyone :) - SapphireRivulet xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
